A Place Where I Belong
by Fairy Tail 4lyf
Summary: She had everything except friends and love. She didnt even think she meant something really. She had no idea she was the most important thing in the world to everyone, but mostly to him. First story.. Posting an update whenever i have a chapter ready.. Rated T just in case.. Be nice
1. Chapter 1

_**A Place Where I Belong**_

**[I do not own anything in fairy tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima]**

When I was born my family had it all. Money, a big house, love and happiness. My mother used to tell me how she and my father used to sit all together with me and sing me songs and read me fairy tales.  
When I was 4 my mother got really sick and we thought that we will lose her until a small man came and helped her. I never knew who he was or how he helped but we were grateful for it and offered money for the help. He did not accept it and left us be. He said his reward was already talked about with my mother and that he needs to leave. That night my parents talked and didn't let me listen and they never said anything to me.

After my mother fully healed up my father decided to move to a smaller house so that we will all be closer and that I would have a normal childhood since I was always alone in house big house and didn't go to school. We moved to a nice warm house in Magnolia and didn't take our servants and maids with us so that we would act like a real family.

I used to go to a grade school outside of Magnolia but I was always knows as the 'rich man's daughter'. I didn't have friends. I was sad but ad list I got to see other people then just my family and maids. After my mother heard about it she asked me if I prefer to stay at home and be home-schooled. I thought about it and decided it will be better for me.

My mother decided it's time to tell me what the small old man told her 2 years ago. My mother told me that she is a mage that can use celestial magic and summons spirits from different worlds to ours. She explained that celestial mages have contracts with those spirits and that the spirits have to protect their master. She told me that she never saw them as just spirits but more as friends. She told me that I have the same power and that it is time to train me and teach me how to use that power.

For 9 years I was home-schooled and learned how to use my magic. My mother had 17 keys. 12 golden ones that are the Zodiac keys and 5 silver ones that are less powerful but really helpful.  
My mother gave me her 10 Zodiac keys and 3 silver ones. I have made contracts with all of them.

The spirits I have a contract from the Zodiac keys are with are Leo which prefers to be called Loki and is a womanizer, Aquarius which scares me but I still love her, Taurus who is a pervert but is really strong, Cancer who loves giving me and my mother haircuts and for some reason always says 'Ebi' in every end of a sentence he says, Virgo who is dressed like a made and calls me princess and wants to be punished, Sagittarius Who wears a horse costume and always says 'Mushi-mushi', Gemini which can turn into people they touched and loves to change to me in a towel for some reason, Aries who always apologizes for some reason, Scorpio who is Aquarius's boyfriend and Capricorn who swore to my mother that he will always protect me. From the silver keys I have contracts with Crux who is smart and old, Horologium who is a clock that I can hide in and Lyra who sings beautifully.

After I had mastered how to summon them and could summon 3 spirits in one time, my mother told me that it was what the old man asked her to do when I get to the right age. She told me that one day I would meet him again and he will lead me to a place where I belong.

After those 9 years at home I decided I want to go to a normal high-school and meet people and be social. My parents were glad I finally wanted that and searched for the best school in Magnolia. My mother heard about a high-school named Fairy Tail High. We all went to speak with the director of the school to explain to him that we want my identity to stay secret from the students. My mother was shocked to see that the director of the school was the same small person that healed her 13 years ago. He looked at me and said "Well it's about time you came here, Take a sit and we will talk about everything".

**My first FanFiction.. Be nice :3**


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea what was going on. My mother said that he is that same person that healed her and told her to teach me magic. I was confused a bit but decided to listen to him and sit down and let him explain.

"My my child, you have grown into a beautiful young woman. I can feel your power is also larger then it was." He said while smiling at me. "Yes, my mother thought me how to use it." I said while smiling and blushing a little. "Well I am very happy you finally came. I was waiting." He said and offered cookies and tea.  
"How did you know that we would choose this high-school?" My mother said with a confused look. "Well my dear, I had a feeling. I didn't know for sure yet I was right!" He said and laughed a bit. "How rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Makarov Dreyar. I am the principle of this school and I am I mage myself." He said then waited for a respond. "Should I introduce myself too?" I asked shyly."Indeed my child." He said and smiled at me. I was feeling shy I blushed while I started to talk "M-my name i-" "Stand up my child, there is no need to be afraid." He said to me. I stood up and started talking "My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I am 15 years old and I use celestial magic." I sat back down and whispered to my mother "Was that good?" She nodded and smiled to me. "Very good my child! Now, it is time to talk about you going to this school. Do you have anything special you want to tell me?" He asked and started writing something on a paper. "Umm, Well yes, I want to ask that my surname will be changed so that other people won't know who my family is. Can you please change it?" I asked and looked at my father. "Not a problem child. Is there a surname you would like to use?" "What about Ashley?" My mother asked."Sounds good. What do you think child?" He then looked at me and waited. "I think Ashley is good." "Then you are now Lucy Ashley, Any more things you would like to add?" He asked and looked at my parents. "Yes. I would like to donate money for the school as a thank you for all that you have done for us." My father said while writing a check. "Here you go. I hope this is enough." He said and gave the principle the check. "10,000,000,000 JEWLES?" The principle screamed and I am sure I saw his soul leaving his body. Then he started to cry and thank my father. "So I guess it is enough? I will keep donating as long as my daughter stays in this school. Is it alright?" "Of course! Thank you so much Mr. Heartfillia!" "Please, call me Jude" My father said and smiled at the crying little old man. "We will keep in touch! School starts in 4 weeks my child so go get ready! Here is a list of everything you need to buy. Come to my office on your first day." He said while trying to calm down. "Alright! Thank you principle!" I said and smiled at him. "One more thing my child, Please call me Gramps. Everyone calls me Gramps because for me you are all my grandchildren" He said and smiled widely." Okay Gramps" I said and smiled back. Then we all went back to our house and laughed together all the way home.

I worked with my father to get my own money and buy my things for myself. After 3 weeks I got my payment and went to buy the school supplies with my mother. "Why didn't you just take money from your father? Wouldn't it be easier?" My mother asked me while we went to the mall. "I wanted to earn my own money and not ask dad for it for a change" I said proudly. "Alright then. Well we have 4 stores to go through, which one would you like to go to first?" "Ummm... What about this one?" I said and pointed at a store with bags and school supplies. "Ok, let's go in" My mother said and smiled at me.  
We walked in and the first thing I saw was a silver key in a beautiful box on the counter. "Excuse me sir, what key is it?" I asked the owner. "This is a magic key for celestial mages. It is the key of the canis minor, Nikora" He said while showing me the key. "It is known mostly as a pet for celestial mages. Why are you interested? Are you a celestial mage?" He asked me and raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am. How much does this key cost?" "20,000 jewels" "WHAT?" I said loudly and the owner got scared. "W-well I can give it to you for 15,000 if you would l-like" He said while shivering. "I will take it. As a gift from me to you my dear" My mother said and handed the owner 15,000 jewels. "Mom that is too much!" I said to her. "No honey, Celestial keys are expensive and we have the money so why not?" She said and gave me the key. "I think you would like this one." She said and winked at me.

We went back on our journey and bought everything I needed. I still have a bit more money left. "Hey mom, Lets go get some milkshakes." "Why not?" "Okay, I see a milkshake stand right there" I said and we walked there thinking about what milkshake to buy. "Hello! What would you like?" A cute girl with blue hair asked us "Umm I would like a strawberry milkshake" I said and smiled. "Same to me please" My mom said. "Coming right up" The cute girl said. After a few minutes our milkshakes came and we drank then and then asked for a the check and left 50 jewels for the girl and a I wrote on a piece of paper "Thank you very much! I hope this tip is enough for you " And we left back home.

School starts tomorrow and I started to get ready. Made my bag, Chose clothes for tomorrow and went to sleep early. I didn't want to be late on my first day of school. 'Fairy Tail High… I hope I will fit in" I thought and dozed off to sleep land.

**Two chapters in 1 day… :3 Tell me if you like it.. I have 3 more chapters ready but I want to know if you like it so far ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at 6:45 am. I could sleep any longer because I was excited. 'First day in of school... First day of High school... First day at Fairy Tail High... I hope they won't find out my real name… Will they even like me?' My mind was full of thoughts and I decided it's time to take a shower and get ready.  
I took a 10 minute long shower and started getting dresses. I wore a white tank-top and a blue skirt. I took my brown belt with my key holder and wore brown boots.  
I went down to eat breakfast and saw my parents already up and ready for the day. My mom made me some pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup. "Mmmm… My favorite! Thanks mom!" I said and ate in delight. "Sweetheart I want you to take this so you won't use yours" My father said and gave me 1000 jewels. "No dad it's ok I have money" I said and gave him back the money. "I know sweetheart but I prefer you save that money to buy yourself whatever you want. Just take it as a 'first day of high school' gift from me" He said and smiled to me. "Alright…" I said and took the money. I smiled at them and looked at the clock. "Well it's time for me to go. Wish me luck!" "Good luck sweetheart!" They both yelled as I walked out from the house.

The school is 10 minutes away from home so I decided to just walk everyday and listen to music on my iPod. On my way I saw a familiar little girl with blur hair walking a bit further from me. 'Is she the one from that milkshake stand?' I asked myself wondering if it is her. She walked the same direction as me so I decided to run up to her and ask her if she goes to Fairy Tail High. I ran to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around with a big smile on her face. "Yes?" She said calmly. "Hey. My name is Lucy H-Ashley." I said and smiled at her. "Hi I'm Levy. Nice to meet you!" She said and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you too. I go to Fairy Tail High, You?" I asked her with hopes she goes there too. "I go there too! Are you new? I never saw you before" She asked while we both went to the school. "Yeah I am. I was wondering, Did you work at a milkshake stand at the mall by any chance?" "Yes! And now I know why you look familiar to me! You were the one who gave me 50 jewels as a tip and wrote the nice letter to me!" She said happily and smiled at me. "Haha yeah… I didn't think you would remember." I said and blushed a little. "Hey can I call you Lu-chan?" She asked. "Why?" "Because we are friends! And friends give each other nicknames!" She said and made me blush even more 'F-friends? I have a friend? Before I even got to school?' I thought to myself. "Well can I?" She asked while holding my hands "Y-yeah sure! But only if I can call you Levy-chan" "You got it! Come on let's get to school Lu-chan!" She said and we went into the school.

"I need to go to the principal's office first… I'll see you later Levy-chan!" "Alright Lu-chan!" She said and waved to me. I went to the principal's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard Gramp's voice say. I went in and saw a pink-haired boy sitting on the side of the room. He was grinning at me. I was confused but smiled back. Then I saw Gramps on his deck looking for something. "Hello child, Please take a sit" "Alright" I said and sat down in front of him. "Do you need help?" "No no my child I'm alright. Just need to find… Ah! There it is!" He said and lifted some papers. "These are for you. Schedule and a map of the school." He said and handed me the papers. "Thank you Gramps" I said and smiled "I'm glad you remembered to call me that" He said and smiled back. "Now, this boy here is Natsu. You both have the same schedule so I assigned him to be your guide for today so you won't get lost" "It's ok Gramps I have a map. I wouldn't want to disturb him" I said and looked at him. He was still grinning at me and it made me blush a little. "It's ok, I would love to guide you!" He said and came closer to me. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm 16 years old, I use dragon slaying magic. You?" He said and smiled. "My name is Lucy H-Ashley. I am 15 years old and I'm a celestial mage." I said while standing up. He gave me his hand and I shook it. He smiled at me and then took his bag and went to the door. "If we won't hurry we will be late for class." He said and held the door. "Oh okay. Thank you Gramps!" I said and smiled at him and went out of his room. "Have a good day my children!" He yelled from his room and me and Natsu laughed and went to class.

The classes went fast and it was pretty easy. I sat next to the window and Natsu was behind me. Levy was in my first class but she has a different schedule then mine. "Don't worry Lu-chan. We will meet at lunch" She said and left for her own class. I was a bit sad I was alone but Natsu kept making me laugh and made the sad feeling go away.

Lunch time came and Natsu took me to the cafeteria. I saw Levy sitting with a few more people and she called us to come to them. "Lu-chan I want you to meet Erza" She pointed at a beautiful redhead that ate a strawberry cheese cake. Erza stood up and shook my hand "Nice too meet you" She said and smiled. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Lucy" I said as I sat down next to Levy and Erza. "Hey my name is gray" Said a raven haired gut that didn't wear a shirt. "N-nice to meet you." I said while blushing. "Gray. Clothes." Erza said with a terrifying voice.  
"Wha-OH SHIT" gray yelled as he looked down and saw he was only in his boxers. "Here are your clothes Gray-sama" Said a light-blue haired girl and gave him his clothes. "Thanks Juvia" He said and started to get dressed. "Hello, My name is Juvia. Juvia wants to inform the new love rival that Gray-sama is hers" She said and hugged Gray. "Hey Juvia, It's nice to meet you. My name is Lucy" I said while smiling at everyone. "Well you already know me so… Let's eat!" Natsu said and started to devour his food. I laughed and talked to everyone until lunch time was over. Then I walked with Natsu to our class and everything was normal until the end of the day.

As the bell rang meaning it's the end of the day, Natsu and I went out to the gate and saw Levy, Erza, Gray and Juvia waiting for us. "Why are you all here?" I asked while I came to them. "Well we all thought about going to get some milkshakes and we waited for you guys to join us" Levy said. "Oh well why not?" I said and smiled at them. "Alright then, let's go" Erza said and we started to walk to a milkshake stand neat the school.  
We all bought milkshakes and went to the park to sit and drink together.  
"So, Did you guys hear about the huge donation the school got?" Levy asked.  
"Yeah I heard it was a lot of money from the Heartfillia family" Erza said.  
'Oh no... They know where it came from? I hope they won't know who I really am' I thought to myself.  
"Hey Luce, What's wrong?" Natsu asked me with a worried face.  
"Nothing, Just thinking about some stuff" I said and smiled at him.  
"If you say so". He said and took a sip from his milkshake.  
"So you're new here right?" Gray asked.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"So how was your first day until now?" He asked again.  
"It was great actually. I was a bit scared because I was home-schooled all my life and I didn't know how or what to do". I said with a little blush.  
"Well I'm happy your day went good Lu-chan! By the way, do you have magic powers?" Levy asked and got a little excited.  
"Yeah I forgot to ask you before" Erza said.  
"Yes I do. I use celestial magic. I can summon 3 spirits at ones." I said proudly.  
"Oh cool! Can you show us? Juvia would love to see" Juvia said with a smile.  
"Sure! I actually have a key I didn't get a contract with yet so I guess I can do it now" I said and got my key out.  
"O spirit! Answer my call and pass through the gate! Gate of Canis Minor ,I open Thee, Nickolas!" I said and opened the gate. A cute dog that looks like a snowman popped up. He shivers all the time.  
"Hello! I'm Lucy your new master. Can we make a contract?" I asked the cute spirit and he nodded. I took a piece of paper and a pen and stated writing the days I can call him.  
"Ok contract over! Now it's time to name you" I said and hugged him. Everyone else looked at me While I was thinking of a name. "What about… Plue! Do you like the name Plue?" I asked the spirit and he nodded. "Alright! Plue it is!" I said and smiled at Plue. He nodded bad and I allowed him to go back to his spirit world. He went back and I came back to the group.  
"That contract was formal." Erza said and looked a bit confused.  
"Yeah the contract is just times and days I can and can't call the spirits." I said and smiled.  
"So that is all?" Natsu said. I nodded. "Well that was quick" he said and we all laughed and continued to talk. Then it got late and we all went to our homes. Natsu lives 2 blocked from me so he took me home.  
"Well this is me." I said and smiled at him. "Okay, I'll wait for you tomorrow and we will go together to school, alright?" He asked. "Alright. Good night Natsu!" "Good night Luce". I went inside and a thought came to my mind 'Luce? Is that another nickname?' I blushed a bit and then took my shoes off. "I'm home!" I yelled.  
"Welcome home honey!"  
"How was your day"  
"Good. I made some friends and we went to but milkshakes after school and hang out at the park. It was really fun. And school is pretty easy, I understood everything." I said and smiled.  
"That's good to hear sweetheart. Dinner will be ready soon so go get changed and come help set the table." My mom said and so I did.

After dinner I did my homework and got ready for bed. I lay down on my bed and thoughts came to my mind 'Well. That was a good day. I think I'm gonna like this school'. And with that on my mind I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I went to take a quick shower and got ready to go to school. I went down and ate a little of the breakfast my mother made and ran out so I won't be late to school. When I came out I saw Natsu waiting for me and grinning "Took you long enough". I blushed and went with him to school.  
On the way we saw Levy with a freaky big guy with piercings all over his face. I was terrified.  
"Hey Levy-chan, who is that?" I whispered to her with a worried face. " "My name is Gajeel Blondie." He said with a smirk on his face. "He is an iron dragon slayer so he has a very good hearing and also o pretty good nose, just like Natsu" Levy said after laughing a bit. "Is that so? Hahaha" I laughed awkwardly.  
"Actually, all dragon slayers are related. Me and Iron head here and cousins." Natsu got in the conversation.  
"Sadly it's true." Gajeel said with an annoyed expression on his face.  
""Hey aren't those Gray and Juvia?" I said and pointed ahead.  
"Oh yeah. Hey Gray! Juvia! Wait up!" Levy screamed and waved at them. They smiled and waved back and waited for us. We greeted them and all went to school.

The day went fast and Natsu waited for me to walk me home.  
"How was your day Luce?"  
"Good. Yours?"  
"Good. I won a fight with ice princesses today at lunch" He said and smiled and raised his fists.  
"Haha yeah we all saw that. You two always fight like that?" I asked.  
"Yeah. But it's not like we hate each other. He is my best friend and that's just how we act".  
"Best friends fighting?" I asked with wide eyes.  
"Yeah. It's fun so why not?" He smiled at me with his biggest smile.  
"If you say so" I said and we got to my house.  
"Well thanks for walking me. See you tomorrow! Good night" I said and smiled at him.  
"Alright. Good night Luce!" He said and went to his house.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in the house.  
"Sweetheart come here we need to talk with you". My father said with a serious tone.  
"Something happened?" I asked with a worried face when I came to them.  
"Not yet but we are afraid that something might happen." My mother said and looked stressed.  
"We got an anonymous letter today. I want you to read it." My father said and gave me a latter.

"_Heartfillia! The richest family in Fiore. Now living in a small house in Magnolia.  
I wonder why, since you still are the richest family.  
And why would you let your beautiful young daughter walk to school all vulnerable like that_?  
_She is worth a lot of money I presume. Would be a shame if someone kidnapped her, Right?  
If you want your precious daughter to stay safe pay us 50,000,000 jewels and maybe we won't touch her.  
I will be waiting."_

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I was so scared now. I almost started to cry when my father started to say something.  
"We won't let them touch you sweetheart. I already called Mr. Makarov and he said we should come at once to his office to think of a plan. So get ready. We leave in 5 min." He said trying to sound calm.  
I ran to my room and put my bag on my desk and ran down and we all went back to the school looked everywhere to see if there is anything suspicious.

When we came to school I was in deep thoughts. 'What do they want? Money? Oh no. They are going to take me and ask my father for all his money. I can't let this happen! But what can I do? I don't want this to happen. Why is this happening? Is it because I wanted to go to a normal high school? Is this because of me?'  
"Honey this is not because of you. There are bad people in this world. Don't worry I'm sure that Mr. Makarov has a plan. Everything will be alright. I promise you." My mom said as if she read my mind. We went to Gramps's office and he opened the door before we even knocked and let us in quickly and looked outside just in case.

"Let me see the letter" He said straight with worry in his eyes. My father gave him the letter and Gramps examined it closely.  
"This is bad" He said quietly but I heard him.  
"This letter is written with magic ink. There is a secret inside. Lucy, I need you to understand you are in danger and I have a safe place to take you to." He said looking at me with a very worried face.  
"Okay, I'll go. Where is this place? Will my parents be safe?" I said thinking about my parents who I wanted them to be safe. "They will be safe, don't worry child. Now, I will go home with you and you will pack your things at once and I will take you. Do not worry. I will make sure you are safe." He said and we all went to our house in silence.

I packed my things and I was ready to go. I cried and said goodbye to my parents. I went in a carriage with Gramps and left.  
"I didn't want to tell your parents where you are going so that they won't pay money for this. You are not going to a far place my child. You will still be in Magnolia, you will still be able to see your parents and go to school. No need to cry." He said with a soft smile and made me calm down. After 15 minutes we got to the place.  
"We are here. Are you ready?" He asked as we went out.  
I could barely speak. I was shocked and mesmerized. I couldn't believe I was in a place like this.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is where you will stay for a while. I hope you like it." Gramps said and waited for me to say something.  
I was too shocked from the beauty of the building in front of me. It looked amazing and huge, almost as huge as out old house. It had a huge garden with lots of colorful flowers and trees and I saw people running behind the building looking happy.  
"W-what is t-this place?" I barely spoke.  
"This is the Fairy Tail guilt hall. There are rooms for the mages here and this is where they practice their magic. I wanted you to come here but I didn't think it will be this soon. Your father's donation went to rebuild this place and make it better for the people living here. Some of your classmates live here too. I am sure you will be happy here." He said and smiled at me.  
"I get to live here?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"Yes my child. Now, I will call one of the residents here to take you to your room. Do you know Erza Scarlet?" He asked while we walked in.  
"Yes I do." I said while looking amused around me.  
"Great. I will call her. Stay here, Mira will take care of you until I get Erza to come here." He said and went off to find Erza.  
"Hello, I am Mirajane. Would you like something to drink?" a beautiful white-haired young woman approached me and asked with a soft smile.  
"Actually I would love some water. My name is Lucy, Nice to meet you" I said and smiled back.  
"Alright. Coming right up" Mira said and went to the bar to get me water.  
"Here you go Lucy. Are you going to stay here to?" She asked while giving me the water.  
"Yes, I go to Fairy Tail High and Gramps-I mean Mr. Makarov told me that I can live here." I said with a small blush.  
"Haha its okay you can call him Gramps here. He loves being called that or Master. What is your magic power if I may ask?"  
"I am a celestial mage. And you?"  
"I am a take-over mage. I can transform to different kinds of demons when I need to protect myself or my friend" "Oh sound cool!" I said and we kept talking for a few minutes until Gramps came in with Erza and called me over.  
"Well then, Erza will take you to your room. Mira I would like you to call all the mages in Fairy tail for an urgent meeting here in an hour." He said with a serious face.  
"No problem Master." Mira said and went to call everyone to inform them of the meeting.  
"No my child, hurry up and get settled in your room. Come back here in an hour." He said and walked to his office.  
Me and Erza went to the dorms and she helped me unpack my things and when we finished we went back to the main hall and waited for the meeting.  
While waiting I saw Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu and some other people I didn't recognize coming in and sitting down waiting for the meeting.  
"Hey Lu-chan! Come here!"  
"Hey Levy-chan!" I said and went up to them.  
"Do you have any idea what happened Erza?" Gray asked Erza when she came to us.  
"Nor yet but I have a feeling this is important." She said with a hint of worry in her voice.  
I had a feeling it had something to do with the letter my family got. I was scared to think that maybe I was putting everyone here in danger. Then Gramps appeared and started to talk. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Everyone! I have some important things to tell you that you all need to know. As some of you know we have a new mage in our family. You know her as Lucy Ashley, but her real name is Lucy Heartfillia." AT that moment I heard a lot of people gasp and whisper to each other, I could feel some eyes watching me and I felt really uncomfortable.  
"Yes my children, she is here. But I must ask you not to treat her differently than any other member here. Now, the reason I am telling you this is because her family got a threat letter written with magic ink. I need Freed and Levy to come to find out what is the secret behind the letters. If you may.." He said and waited for Levy and someone named Freed to come to him and start working on the letter. They took the letter and started to try and get the secret out while Gramps was still talking.  
"I decided to move Lucy into the dorms here so she would be safe. I need to ask all of the members here to keep an eye on her and help her in case she is in trouble. I know I can count on you brats. This girl is special. We all need her. Lucy my child, Please come to me" He said and smiled at me. I smiled nervously back and walked up to him. "This is her." He said and I blushed from all the stares I got.  
"H-hello minna. I am Lucy Heartfillia. I'm sorry I let this happen." I said and looked at the ground.  
"Hey, it's ok! We don't mind. We will help you, don't worry." Erza said with a soft smile that made me feel a little better.  
"We got it!" Levy yelled and gave Gramps the letter with the secret exposed. He read carefully and then thought for a few seconds.  
"Well what is it Gramps?" Gajeel asked with an annoyed voice.  
"It says that they intend to capture Lucy and use her powers and that nothing will stop them." Gramps said and then started smirking. "Well I guess they have no idea they are going against Fairy tail!" He said and everyone cheered but I was scared and confused.  
"No! I won't let you fight because of me! Why would you do that? You barely know me. I think it's better if I just run away and hide." I said with tears forming in my eyes.  
"Hey Luce! You are a part of our family now! And we keep our family safe!" Natsu said with a grin on his face but it didn't make me feel better.  
"I don't want people to get hurt because of me. I won't let you!" I yelled while tears were falling down my cheeks.  
"I only barely joined! How can you already decide I am part of your family?" I asked everyone.  
"Do you not want to be a part of our family my child?" Gramps asked me with a sad face.  
"I didn't say that, but I don't understand how can you already accept me as a family member"  
"Well maybe officially you still aren't but we can fix this right now" Gramps said with a smile.  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
"Mira! Can you please give her the Fairy Tail stamp?"  
"Of course! Lucy come to me" Mira said with a smile.  
"W-what is this?" I asked nervously.  
"This is a Fairy Tail stamp. Each mage member of Fairy Tail gets one. Pick a color and a place on your body that you want the stamp to be on."  
"Uh, I don't know. Do I really deserve it?"  
"Of course! You are a part of Fairy Tail now Luce!" Natsu said and came near me to see what I pick.  
"Come on, Do it!" Levy said excited.  
"You belong here Lucy" Erza said.  
"You're a part of this family now" Gray added.  
"Gray. Clothes." A brunette said. "By the way I'm Cana, Nice to meet you" She said with a smile and a beer mug half empty.  
"O-okay. I pick pink and on my right hand on the back." I said embarrassed.  
"Alright, don't worry it doesn't hurt" Mira said as she made the mark where I told her to.  
"You are now officially a part of the Fairy Tail family." Gramps said with a huge smile. "Will you let us help you now?" He asked.  
"Okay." I said with a blush and a smile.  
"Alright! It's time to celebrate for our new member!" Gramps yelled and everyone cheered and came up to me to greet me. 

I was so happy. For the first time in my life I felt like I had friends that care about me even though I'm the 'rich men's daughter'. We partied and drank and had a lot of fun until the evening, then everyone went to their houses and rooms and I was left in the main hall with Mira, Erza, Levy, Gray, Natsu and Cana.

"So, why didn't you tell us the truth from the first place?" Natsu asked.  
"When I was younger I was known as the 'rich men's daughter and because of that I didn't have friends. I wanted to finally have friends so I decided not to tell anyone about who I really am." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice  
"Lu-chan its okay! We don't care. We still see you as just Lucy, our friend" Levy said with a smile and hugged me.  
"Thank you." I said and hugged her back. Then Erza and Mira joined on the hug. Then Gray and Natsu and Cana also joined and we all hugged for a few moments.  
"Umm, g-guys? As m-much as I l-love the hug.. I c-cant b-br-breath!" I barely said and they all broke the hug and started laughing.  
I noticed Gramps looking from his office and smiling at us. I smiled back and he went inside office and closed the door.  
"We should go to sleep. Its kinda late. Hey Natsu how will you get home?" Mira said worried.  
"Don't worry about me, you know I'm strong so no one can hurt me" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face.  
"Why don't you stay here for the night?" I asked.  
"Nah, if I stay here I will have to stay with ice brain over there and no way I'm going to spend the night with him." He said.  
"Natsu! I want you to stay here tonight!" Gramps suddenly yelled from his office.  
"Why?" Natsu asked confused.  
"I want you to be with Lucy and protect her. I count on you." He said. "You will stay in Lucy's room, If she doesn't mind of course." He added and waited for my respond.  
"M-my room?" I asked and blushed. I noticed Mira looking at me and smiled. I blushed more.  
"Yes. Will it be ok my child?" Gramps asked.  
"Oh, Umm.. No not at all." I said with an awkward smile.  
"Great! Natsu, don't do stupid things" Gramps said and walked back to his room.  
"Natsu, if you dare touch Lucy in any wrong way, I will not hesitate to kill you" Erza said with an evil aura around her.  
"Y-yes o-of course! I w-won't t-touch H-her" Natsu shivered and barely managed to say it.  
"Good. Now, Good night" Erza said and walked to her room.  
"Good night! See you tomorrow Lu-chan" Levy said and went off.  
"Yeah, Night. Hope flame brain won't hurt you" Gray said with a smirk.  
"I'll go too. Good night!" Cana added and went also.  
"I will go too. Good night guys" Mira said and smiled at us.  
"Good night minna! See you tomorrow!" I said with a smile.

Me and Natsu went to my room and didn't talk the whole way. When we came in he fell on the couch and sighed.  
"Something wrong?" I asked  
"Just tired. Are you sure you're okay with me sleeping here?"  
"Yeah I guess. Gramps thinks it's for the best and I believe him."  
We made a snack and tea and talked a little until I heard something in my room. Suddenly my room door opened and I blue can with wings flew in.  
"Naaatsuuuu! You left me aloooone! Why didn't you call meeeeee?" The blue cat cried and crashed into Natsu's chest.  
"Oi, Happy! I told you there is a meeting but you didn't listen to me and kept eating your fish!"  
"W-W-what is that?" I yelled.  
"Oh this is happy, He is my partner" Natsu said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Cats don't talk and fly!" I said still confused of what just happened.  
"You are soo meeeaaannnnn" The cat cried.  
"Well he is an exceed. Long story short he is a cat that can talk and fly" Natsu said and stroke the cat to calm him down.  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Would you like some fish?" I asked in hopes to make Happy forgive me.  
"Aye!" He yelled and crashed to my chest and hugged me. "I forgive you!" He said and purred as I gave him some fish that I had.  
"Well, I'll go take a shower. I'll be quick so you could take one too." I said and went to the bathroom.  
After 5 minutes I came out ready to sleep and I saw Natsu and Happy sleeping in my bed.  
"Natsu! Happy! Why are you in my bed?" I yelled and kicked them off my bed.  
"Urrgh, Luce why?" Natsu whined.  
"First off, the bed is mine! Second you need to take a shower!" I said angrily.  
"Okay okay chill. I'm going now." He said and went to the bathroom.  
After a few minutes he came out with only a towel wrapping his waist and nothing else.  
"What the fuck Natsu! Get dressed!" I said and blushed almost as red as Erza's hair.  
"I didn't bring clothes with me" He said and smirked.  
"Alright, Wait I minute." I said and took a key.  
"Gate of the maiden, I open thee, Virgo!" I said and Virgo appeared.  
"Punishment, Hime?" She asked me. I sweat dropped.  
"No Virgo. Can you please bring some clothes from the spirit world for Natsu?" I asked her.  
"Of course Hime." She said and went back to the spirit world. After a few seconds she came back with clothes in her hands.  
"Here you go Hime. Punishment time now?" She asked and I sweat dropped again.  
"No punishment Virgo, this is all, thank you, you can go now." I said and smiled at her.  
"Thank you Hime" Virgo said and went back to the spirit world.  
"Here you go. Get dressed and go to sleep" I said and gave Natsu the clothes.  
"Oh cool! Thanks. Good night Luce!" He said with a smile.  
"No problem, good night Natsu!" I smiled back and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure about this Master?"  
"Yes. It is her"  
"Then we must keep her safe at any cost."

The light from the morning sun woke me up. I felt safe and secure, not to mention warmth. It felt so good. It was so nice and warm. I didn't want to get out of bed. 'Why is it so warm though? Did I turn on the heater last night?' I tried to get up but suddenly I felt 2 muscular arms pulling me tight right back to my spot. I turned around and saw Natsu sleeping next to me on my bed. I blinked and suddenly realized what I saw.  
"Aaahhhhhhh! Natsu! What the fuck are you doing? 'LUCY KUCK'" I kicked him out of my bed and covered myself up.  
"Hey what was that for?" Natsu whined and rubbed his head.  
"That was for you getting in MY bed and sleeping with me!" I yelled at him.  
"But you were shivering in your sleep so I wanted to keep you warm! I'm a fire dragon slayer you know." He said and smirked at me.  
"I don't care! You can't go into other people's beds and just sleep with them!" I snapped at him.  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry Luce. Good morning" He said and went to the bathroom.  
I sat on my bed and felt something purring next to my leg.  
"Happy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Aye sir! Good morning Lushi!" He said cheerfully.  
"Good morning. Did you sleep in my bed too?"  
"Aye! I was cold after Natsu left me to keep you warm so I crawled in your bed"  
"Oh well… Ad list nothing happened so I guess its fine."

I went to take clothes and get ready for a shower when Natsu came out of the bathroom with a sad face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked worrying.  
"Nothing. I'm sorry for what I did Luce." He sad and looked at the ground. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he acted.  
"No no, it's ok. I'm sorry I yelled and kicked you." I said and smiled at him.  
"It's ok. Go get ready, I'll make us some breakfast" He said smiling and went to the kitchen.  
I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. After 10 minutes I was out and went to the kitchen to see a plate of delicious looking eggs and bacon ready for me.  
"Did you make this?" I asked Natsu who was already eating his part.  
"Yeah, I hope you like it" He grinned.  
I look a bite and it was so delicious. I couldn't believe he made it and it's so good.  
"This is awesome! You are a really good cook!"  
"Yeah, well I lost my parents when I was very young and I was raised by a dragon so I had to learn how to cook." He said like it was normal.  
"A d-dragon?" I chocked.  
"Yeah, Igneel. He thought me dragon slaying magic. Igneel was my father until one day he disappeared and I never saw him again." Natsu said and looked sad.  
"I'm sorry I brought it up." I felt bad for making him sad.  
"Hey it's ok, I know one day I will see him again" He smiled at me.  
"I'm sure you will" I smiled back.  
We looked at the clock and it was 7:40AM. We finished eating fast and went to school.

At school I met another girl named Lissana. She is Mira's youngest sister and apparently she has another brother one class above us. She is really nice and we talked a lot and she also lived in the guild dorms.  
The day went pretty fast and Natsu waited for me at the school gates.  
"Hey Luce, Gramps told me to move to the dorms too so would you mind coming with me to take my stuff and move it there?" He asked as we went out of school.  
"I don't mind. I can also go see my parents on the way"  
"Great. Let's go then."  
We went to my house first and sat to chat with my parents for a little and we explained what was going on. They understood and my father decided to donate again to help secure the dorms more. We said our goodbyes and went to Natsu's house.  
It was a big dirty but not too much. He took everything he needed and told his landlady that he is moving out. We went back to the guild and laughed all the way back.  
"Hey Natsu, where are you going to stay?" I asked him when we walked into the main hall.  
"I don't know yet. Gramps told me to go to him first. Wanna come with me?"  
"Sure"  
We knocked on Gramps's office and heard him say "Come in".  
"Hey Gramps I'm here with my things, Where is my room going to be?" Natsu said excited.  
"Hello child, Oh Lucy you came to! That is great!" He said and told us both to sit down.  
"Lucy my child, how was your night?"  
"It was alright" I decided not to say what Natsu did and he smiled and looked thankful at me.  
"Good to hear, because I want Natsu to live with you in your room. Will that be a problem?"  
I was a bit shocked and so was Natsu. I didn't know what to say.  
"Hey Luce it's ok if you don't want to" Natsu said with a hint of sadness in his voice. 'Does he WANT to live with me?'  
"No no, it's fine, You can live with me" I said smiling at him and blushing a little.  
"Alright, it is settled then. You both will live together. Now go get settled in Children." Gramps said and we went to my room, OUR room I mean.  
When we got to the room Natsu started to unpack and I helped him.  
"This could be really fun, Don't you think Natsu?"  
"Yeah Luce, I just hope I won't make you angry like yesterday."  
"As long as you NOT crawl in my bed at night it will be fine"  
"I can't promise but I will do my best!" He said and smirked at me.  
"You better!" I smirked back.

We hang out with everyone and it was getting pretty late. We all said good night and went to out rooms.  
After we both took out baths and were ready to sleep, I told Natsu and Happy good night and got into my bed.  
It was really cold although I turned the heater on. I couldn't sleep and I had no idea what to do.  
'Well I could always call Natsu… Wait what? Lucy what are you thinking?! No way you are going to do this even if you freeze to death!' I tried to fall asleep but after an hour I gave up and went to see if Natsu was sleeping. I opened my door quietly and saw Natsu and Happy playing around with each other.  
"Umm… Hey, Natsu?"  
"Yeah Luce?"  
"Can I ask you a favor?"  
"Yeah sure, anything"  
"Well, don't get this the wrong way, but would you and Happy mind sleeping with me again?"  
"I thought you don't want us to sleep with you through"  
"True, but it's too cold and I can't fall asleep. Will you or not?"  
"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes"  
"Alright"  
And with that I went to bed and felt Natsu coming and getting into bed next to me. He put his arms around me and hugged my tight keeping me warm.  
"Don't you get any ideas or ill tell Erza"  
"Don't worry. Good night Luce"  
"Good night Natsu"  
And with that we both fell asleep and I was warm and felt good. That doesn't mean I like him though, right?

We both woke up the next morning hugging each other with Happy somewhere in out legs. I smiled before I opened my eyes and I saw Natsu looking at me and grinning.  
"Good morning Luce!"  
"Good morning!"  
"Why were you smiling?"  
"I don't know, just feeling good. Why?"  
"Because you look beautiful when you smile."  
I blushed and turned so he won't see it. I got up and went to the bathroom and came out after 5 min.  
"Now you go get ready while I make breakfast" I said and he went to the bathroom.  
I made pancakes and gave Happy fish. Natsu came out and started eating.  
"wow the pancakes are great Luce!"  
"Thank you"  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Good thanks to you." I blushed a little when I said that.  
"Good to know. Does that mean I can sleep on your bed now?" He asked with puppy eyes.  
"*sigh* Yeah sure" I said and we finished out pancakes. We then went to school but I suddenly had a bad feeling. I felt like something bad is going to happen.  
"What's wrong Luce? You look worried" Natsu said looking at me worried.  
"I'm fine, I think I just ate a bit too much" I said trying to look fine.  
"If you say so."  
We went into the school and I had a feeling someone was watching me. I thought it was my imagination so I didn't pay attention. I didn't know I was wrong. 


	8. Chapter 8

"We will strike today"  
"Alright my lord"

Lucy's POV

All day I had a bad feeling. Like something really bad is going to happen. At lunch time I decided to go to the library and not to the cafeteria. I didn't feel hungry at all. I went to the science section to read about what out teacher talked about today. I was alone. No one was near me. I had a feeling that someone was watching me. I got really scared and I reached my keys but suddenly I fell asleep.

I woke up in a tower on the highest part. It looked like a prison. I was caught! 'Shit! They got me! Why didn't I stay around people? I am so stupid!' I started crying then a man came in. "You're already up? We better make sure you sleep well." He said and made me sniff something. The last thing I remember is everything going black and the man laughing.

Fairy Tail guild POV

"Lucy is gone!" Natsu yelled and everyone started panicking.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! I looked everywhere! She went to the library at lunch and then she just disappeared! I barely can catch her smell but there is another person's smell mixed with hers!"  
"This is bad… We need to inform Master!"  
"No need, I heard it all. Everyone we need a search team ready to leave NOW! We must bring her back at once!"  
"I will go!" Natsu yelled.  
"Me too" Erza added.  
"I'll go to" Gray said.  
"Im also going!" Levy said.  
"Then me too" Gajeel also said.  
"Alright, everyone else needs to help in any way they can! Warren you go as well and keep us all informed" Master said.  
"Alright, Let's go guys!" Erza said.  
Everyone started to work and find a way to find where Lucy is. Natsu was angry so much that he barely felt the motion sickness.

Lucy's POV

"I heard 2 men talking. I couldn't move or do anything, only hear them talk.  
"Are you sure it is her?"  
"Yes, This is the child of Heartfillia"  
"Well done."  
"My lord, when will we start?"  
"As soon as I make her heart break and full with sadness."  
"Alright my lord. I will wait for your word."  
"Very good. Now, let's leave this bitch alone until she wakes up."  
"Yes my lord."  
I heard footsteps and a door open and close. I was alone. Even though I couldn't move I felt tears coming down my face. I felt like I was going to die and my parents and friends don't have any idea where I am. This happened because I am stupid, because I didn't think. It was all my fault. I decided to kill myself so that they will not get to do what they want. I cried until I fell asleep again.

Search team POV

They followed the smell of Lucy. Natsu and Gajeel leading the way. Warren tired to reach to Lucy's mind to ask her what she sees but he couldn't feel her. They knew it either because she is still far away or because she is unconscious. They followed Natsu and Gajeel until they saw a high tower in the distance.  
"She is there" Natsu said.  
"And she is not alone" Gajeel added.  
"We need a plan." Erza said.  
"Wait, Let me inform Master" Warren said and sent a message to Master.  
'We found where Lucy is captured. She is not alone. She is in a tower in the desert east to Magnolia.' 

Guild POV

Master sat in the main hall waiting for warren to send him a message while everyone got ready.  
_'We found where Lucy is captured. She is not alone. She is in a tower in the desert east to Magnolia'  
_"I got a message from warren. They found the place where Lucy is hidden. It's a tower in the desert east to Magnolia. We leave now!" Master said and everyone in the guild went on the way to rescue Lucy.

Search team POV

"Alright, let's go!" Natsu said.  
"No! We can't just go in! We need to have a plan!" Erza yelled at him.  
"By the time we come up with the plan they might do something to Luce! Either im going with you now or without you! I am going NOW" Natsu snapped and started running to the tower.  
"Wait! I can reach Lucy!" Warren yelled at Natsu.  
"Is she ok?" Natsu said with a worried face.  
"Wait" Warren said and sent Lucy a message and connected everyone's minds so that everyone will hear.  
'Lucy! Are you ok? This is warren, Where are you?'  
'Warren? I'm fine. I'm at the top of a tower somewhere. How did you reach me?'  
'We are close. We will save you, don't worry'  
'I-I can't believe it, you guys really came for me'  
'Of course Lucy, you are a part of our family now.'  
'Someone is coming in! Please hurry'  
"You heard her! Let's go!"  
The team ran to the tower.

Lucy's POV

I woke up alone in the room. I looked down from the tower and saw how high it is. I stood up and got ready to jump when I heard a voice in my head.

_'Lucy! Are you ok? This is warren, Where are you?'_  
'Warren? I'm fine. I'm at the top of a tower somewhere. How did you reach me?'  
_'We are close. We will save you, don't worry'  
_'I-I can't believe it, you guys really came for me'  
_'Of course Lucy, you are a part of our family now.'_  
'Someone is coming in! Please hurry'

The door opened and a man came in. He wore black pants and a black-purple cloak. He was about 50 years old.  
"My my, I'm sure you're not thinking about jumping now." He said and smirked at me.  
"What do you want?!" I yelled at him.  
"No need to yell, I heard loud and clear. You will know what I was soon enough."  
"Who are you?"  
"People call me Phantom lord, and I need your power little girl. Either we do it the easy way or the hard way, you pick"  
"I will never help you!"  
"Hard way it is"  
He slapped me and threw me to the wall. I tasted blood in my mouth. I didn't make a sound and that ticked him off.  
"Playing strong ey? Let's see how long you can play!" He hit me like I'm a punching bag. He stopped and took a few steps back.  
"Was this enough?"  
I didn't answer.  
"Well well maybe you are strong, Now this got a bit more interesting"  
"You won't break me" I said standing up  
"What did you say bitch?!"  
"I said, you WON'T break me"  
"You don't know me, and you just made this a lot more fun!"  
I slowly went closer to the window. I knew that if I jump Natsu will catch me. I know he is here already. I just need to stall this guy just a bit more until I reach the window.  
"Why did you go silent? This is less fun when you don't talk"  
"So this is just a game for you?"  
"Hahaha you got me. I love torturing people, especially stupid bitches like you!"  
"What will you gain if you do this?"  
"Easy, Pleasure."  
"Well, Too bad you won't get to 'play' with me anymore"  
"What do you mean little girl?"  
'Natsu, I'm putting my life in your hands, I'm counting on you'  
"Try to play with me while I fall from the tower"  
"You wouldn't dare…"  
"Watch me"  
I jumped from the tower and screamed "NATSUUUU!". I closed my eyes and heard Natsu screaming back to me "LUCYYYYYY!" . I looked down and I saw Natsu running really fast and jump to catch me. I smiled at him when he caught me and he smiled back. We both fell pretty hard but both survived the fall.  
"Why did you jump?! Did you want to die?!" Natsu yelled at me as he hugged me tight.  
"I knew you will save me" I said and hugged him back.  
"Baka… Don't ever do things like that again" He whispered to me still holding me tight and close to him.  
"I'm sorry" I said and tears of happiness appeared in my eyes.

While we sat there the others came and we all ran away from the tower. Warren connected to the people in the tower and found out that they are coming out to attack us. 'It's not over yet.' I thought to myself.  
While we ran we met with the other guild members that came to help and warren informed them.  
While everyone got ready to fight Natsu gave me my keys that I left in our room.  
"Thank you"  
"Of course Luce"

We were ready to fight. We saw them coming to us and we all stand together united.  
"To family!" Master yelled.  
"To family!" We all replied.  
It was time. They came close. The fight for my freedom. 


	9. Chapter 9

We stood in front of the enemy in the middle of the desert. It wasn't too hot so everyone felt good. I looked at Juvia who is made of water and she nodded to me to assure me she is fine. When I saw that Phantom guy coming close I heard Gajeel gasp.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked him.  
"That guy, H-he adopted me when I was younger." He answered with a shocked look.  
"Don't fight Gajeel." I heard Gramps say.  
"Oh, I will fight." Gajeel said with a smirk. "I need a payback for the torture he put me through! I ran away and met Metalicana the dragon who was a better father then he ever will be." He said and switched to an attack position.  
"Well then, more reasons to kill that guy huh? This will be fun! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said smirking at Gajeel.

"Well well. Fairy Tail. I had no idea that little blonde bimbo was part of your guild." Phantom said smirking.  
"That beautiful young lady id my child, and I will NOT let ANYONE touch my children!" Gramps replied.  
"You just made this fight a lot more interesting. If you care for her so much you probably know the secret she holds."  
'Secret?' I thought and looked at Gramps who seemed to be really stressed.  
"You will not touch her" Gramps said and suddenly his body became huge and he screamed "Attack!".  
We all ran and fought the enemy. I noticed most of them are coming to me. I called Capricorn out and he helped stop some of them. I saw some more coming from another direction and decided to call Taurus and he knocked out half of them. I wanted to call Aquarius but I didn't have any water near me. I 'Lucy Kicked' Some of them but one caught me. Suddenly a golden Light appeared and I saw Loki beating up all the guys that tried to get me.  
"Why didn't you call me princess?" He asked as he helped me get to a safer place.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think straight" I replied and saw him smirking.  
"Well, I guess it's my turn to show off my power" He said and started beating up the enemy.  
"Thank you" I whispered and looked at everyone fighting for me.  
Natsu roared and punched everyone and tried to get to Phantom with Gajeel on his side doing the same.  
Erza equipped her Heaven's Wheel armor and got a lot of the enemy, knocking them down and making some run away from her.  
Gray froze and beat up a lot of guys at well and used Juvia's water locks to freeze some of them.  
Gramps was already fighting with phantom and told Natsu and Gajeel to stay back and keep me safe.  
Natsu and Gajeel both looked at me, then at each other and nodded. They both ran to me and fought with me against the people.  
"There's too much of them." Cana yelled.  
"We have to keep fighting!" Macao yelled back.  
"I don't know how much longer I can hold myself" Lissana cried.  
"We can do it! Don't give up! We are Fairy Tail!" I yelled at them and saw everyone smiling and putting more afford at their attacks.

I felt something in my head telling me what to do. I had no idea why but i decided to listen to that voice.  
"Taurus! Capricorn! Force close gate!" I yelled and Taurus disappeared.  
"What are you doing?!" Loki yelled at me while fighting.  
"Something crazy" I replied. "Gate Of The Twins Key, I Open Thee, Gemini!" I yelled and Gemini appeared in front of me.  
"Piri-piri" They said to me.  
"Gemini! Turn into me!" I asked them and so they did, with me in a towel. I sweat dropped.  
"WHY DID YOU TURN TO ME IN A TOWEL?!" I yelled and saw some men having nosebleeds.  
"We love it! Piri-piri" The replied and I just sighed.  
"Gemini, Fuse your power with mine!"  
"Piri-piri!"  
We fused our magical power and I felt the amount of power I had. I remembered I'm still connected to everyone through Warren's magic and I sent them all a message.  
'Minna! Get away from me as much as you can! I don't want to hurt you' I said and everyone agreed and went far away from me.  
_'Stay safe Luce' _I heard Natsu reply and I nodded at him and he went far aswell.  
"Sound out the heavens. Open the heavens. Stars across the universe" I started chanting as the voice in my head told me to.  
"Does she really intend to use THAT spell" Loki asked and Natsu heard him and started to worry.  
"Show yourselves to me, with all your brilliance!"  
Everyone looked at me and felt the strong amount of power I had. They all were shocked because they never felt this much power in me.  
"Open thy savage gate! 88 stars of the heavens open! Urano Matria!" I yelled and whipped all the enemies near me.I had no idea what I was doing but thankfully I didn't hurt any of my friends. As the attack ended Gemini went back to the spirit world and I felt myself falling. I closed my eyes and felt 4 arms catch me right before I touched the ground. I looked up and saw Natsu and Loki holding me with worried eyes.  
"How did you know how to use that spell?" Loki asked shocked from what I did.  
"I-I have n-no idea…" I barely said and felt my eyes closing.  
"She is almost out of magic power." Natsu said worried.  
"Just let her rest, she will be fine. That spell uses a lot of magic power." Loki replied to him trying to calm him down.  
"Will she be okay?" He asked.  
"Yes. But remember, the fight is still not over." Loki said and looked at Phantom and Gramps still fighting.

"You won't stop me Makarov! I won't let you have that girl all for yourself!" Phantom said and pushed Gramps away.  
"I will never let you touch a hair of my children!" Gramps yelled back and landed a punch that made Phantom fly back and into the ground.  
"You think I'm the only one after her?" He said smirking.  
"I know who that girl is, I know how important she is, and that's why I won't let anyone bad use her for their own will!" Gramps snapped.  
"It is time you pay. It's time to put an end to this!" Gramps yelled.  
"W-what is t-this s-strong magical p –power!?" Phantom suddenly started to shiver.  
"That, is the power of love and friendship" Gramps replied and started chanting. His fingers glowed with golden light.

"What is this warm, familiar magical power?" Gray asked.  
"Master!" Erza yelled.  
"What is he doing?" Elfman asked and looked at the golden light.  
"What is that?!" Alzack yelled as he saw the light.  
"The sky is…" Bisca tried to speak.  
"Look out! Everyone get away!" Mira yelled.

"According to Fairy Tail's custom for judgment, I shall give you a deferment of thee counts. Kneel!" Gramps said.  
"W-what?!" Phantom snapped.  
"One!" Gramps started to count.  
"I never expected you to say… Kneel!?" Phantom said and started to form a magical attack in his hand.  
"Two!" Gramps said raising his hands and brought the close making a golden ball of magic between his hands.  
"You think you can stop me with your pathetic guild!? Stop kidding! I am much stronger than you!" Phantom yelled at him.  
"Three!" Gramps yelled and made the magic ball bigger.  
"That is all!" Gramps said and clapped his hands with the ball still between, making everything around him and Phantom light and made Phantom's magic disappear.  
"Fairy Law Invoked!" Gramps yelled and a bright golden circle of magic appeared and blinded everyone.  
"This light… It's filled with love!" Levy said.  
"Yes, this is Fairy Law" Erza said smiling.  
"Fairy law?" Gray asked still a little blinded.  
"The sacred light that slays darkness. It slays only what the caster regards as an enemy" Erza explained.  
"This magic is considered legendary" Mira added.  
The light disappeared and everyone saw phantom shivering and pale like a ghost.  
"Never come near Fairy Tail again." Gramps said to the frightened pale person standing in front of him.  
"Having gone to this extreme, the council of magic will not remain silent. You should watch yourself, for now."  
Gramps said and walked back to his children.  
"It is over." He said looking back for the last time seeing Phantom falling to his knees and crying.

"Gramps!" Everyone screamed and ran to him.  
"Children, Let's go back. I saw Lucy's doing the ultimate spell and she need to recover." Gramps said and everyone followed and went back to the guild.  
Loki handed Lucy to Natsu.  
"Keep her safe." He said.  
"Always" Natsu replied and took Lucy on his arms.  
Loki smiled and disappeared to the spirit world and Natsu looked and Lucy with a smile on his face.  
"I'm never going to leave you out of my sight again Luce. I promise you, I will always protect you." He said and joined the guild on the way home.  
Lucy smiled and whispered "Thank you."  
Natsu heard it and smiled at her.

At the guild, Lucy was sleeping in the recovery room and Master called for a guild meeting.  
"This is not the last time someone will try to get a hold of Lucy. She is a very important girl and we all need to do everything we can to keep her safe. We cannot let this happen again." Gramps said to everyone.  
Everyone agreed and left to their rooms.  
Natsu came in to the recovery room and asked to take Lucy back to her room.  
"Alright, you may take her but make sure she rests as much as she can." Mrs. Porlyusica said.  
Natsu took Lucy to her room and put her in bed. He looked at her peaceful face and promised to himself to always protect her with his life.

After a week I finally healed up and was ready to go to school.  
"Are you sure Luce?" Natsu asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, I missed everyone and I feel better." I said smiling  
"What could go wrong?" I added as we took off to go to school.


	10. Chapter 10

After a week of resting I finally was able to go back to school. Everyone greeted me and Levy helped me with all the stuff I missed during my recovery week. The day went fast and Natsu never left my sight. After school Natsu and I went to my parents to reassure them that I am fine. We stayed for dinner and laughed a lot. After dinner it got dark outside and Natsu and I walked back to the guild dorms.  
"So how was your say so far?"  
"Great. I feel good and I finally saw my friends and parents. You?"  
"Fine. I fought with gray, ate a lot… Same as always"  
"You should stop fighting with Gray, Erza will kill you both for it one day"  
"Don't worry Luce"  
On the way back we went to buy groceries for our room. We also bought a lot of fish for Happy. When we came back Happy jumped on Natsu and then on me and cried that it took us too long. I apologized and gave him some fish and he forgave us immediately and started munching on them.  
"Hey Luce, wanna go to the main hall to hang out with everyone?"  
"I want to take a bath first. You go, I'll be there soon"  
"No, its ok, I'll wait for you"  
"Natsu, its fine. Nothing can hurt me here."  
"Luce, its fine. I wanna wait for you"  
I sighed in defeat and went to take a bath. Before I closed the bathroom door I heard Happy tease Natsu "You liiiike her" and laughed a bit with a bit of blush on my face.  
After 10 minutes I was ready and we all went to the main hall. Everyone was there, Drinking and having fun.  
"Lu-chan! Come here!" Levy yelled at me a bit drunk.  
"Hey Levy-chan, why are you guys drinking?" I asked confused.  
"We are celebrating the victory on Phantom and your recovery my child" Gramps answered also drunk.  
"W-why? Why would you celebrate that?" I blushed.  
"Why not? It's another reason for drinking! Bottoms up!" Cana yelled and took a huge barrel of beer and started drinking it. I sweat dropped at the sight but decided to also join and drink a bit.  
"Yo, Luce! Wanna try some fire-whiskey?" Natsu asked and handed me a shot.  
"This looks strong." I said after sniffing it and felt my throat burning.  
"Come on, it's good! On 3!"  
"1…"  
"2…"  
"3!" Natsu yelled and we both took the shot. I flinched a bit at the taste and took a piece of lime to get the taste off my mouth. Natsu laughed at me a bit and then gave me more lime and I took it and laughed.  
We had a lot of fun that evening and both me and Natsu came back to the room a bit drunk and tired. Happy was already sleeping in his bed and Natsu went to take a quick shower while I drank some water waiting for him to finish.  
"All yours" He said when he came out and I went right in.  
When I came out Natsu was already in bed sleeping, though he wasn't snoring like he usually does.  
I climbed to the bed still a bit drunk and closed my eyes. I felt Natsu turning around to face me and I blushed a little when I felt his breath.  
"Hey Luce, are you drunk?"  
"Yeah, and so are you. Go to sleep."  
"But I'm bored."  
"Well what do you wanna do then?"  
"I don't know, thought you might have an idea"  
"I thought of going to sleep to be honest"  
"Boooriiing! Come on, let's go annoy Gray!"  
"No way!"  
"Fine."  
"Natsu, Go to sleep. Good night"  
"Alright, Good night Luce."  
At that I fell asleep and felt Natsu's arms wrapping me and pulling me closer to him. It was so warm and comfortable so I let him get away with it this time.

The next day was Friday which means no school and we could stay in bed. Natsu was still cuddling me but I didn't mind. I sighed and moved a bit closer to him.  
"You up?" He asked and startled me a bit.  
"Y-yeah, you too?"  
"Yeah, woke up 5 minutes ago."  
"Why didn't you get up?"  
"Because it's comfy here with you." I blushed when he said that.  
"So you wanna just cuddle like this 'till noon?"  
"I don't mind." I heard the smirk on his face when he said that.  
We cuddled for 2 more hours and talked a bit. Suddenly Happy flew above us with a devilish smile.  
"You liiiiiike each other" He teased.  
"What!? NO! Shut up!" We both yelled at him in unison blushing.  
Happy just laughed and went to get him some fish. We got out of bed and both went to the bathroom to brush out teeth, not really caring that we both stand there together.  
'What did he mean when he said he it's comfy with me? And why did he smirk when he said he doesn't mind cuddling? Wait… Don't tell me he lik-'  
"Luce, What are you thinking about?" He suddenly asked me.  
"N-nothing, Why?" I asked blushing a bit.  
"You're making a weird face."  
"Shut up!" I said as I smacked his shoulder playfully.  
"Okay okay, I'm sorry." He laughed.  
We went to the kitchen and made us breakfast. We didn't talk much, but it wasn't awkward as I thought it would be after the comment Happy said.

We all went to the main hall to hang out with everyone and made it just in time to hear Gramps's announcement about the next guild event.  
"Everyone listen up! This is the time of the year again!"  
Everyone looked so excited and I had no idea why but it made me feel excited too.  
"We all know that except using magic, there are some very talented singers here! We all love hearing them sing with their band and it is the time to for them to show us what they got! Everyone who wants to show their musical talent will need to tell Mira! You get a month to prepare!"  
Everyone cheered and I heard Natsu and Gray talking about their band and that they will kill it this year. I didn't even know they had a band. Everyone where so excited until Gramps caught everyone's attention again.  
" Listen to me brat! I'm not done yet!"  
Everyone went silent and listened to him again.  
"We also got 4 new members in out guild! 3 of them will join our school! Please be nice to them and make them feel welcome! This is Wendy," He said and a little girl with blue hair and two ponytails came on stage.  
"H-hello M-minna…" She waved shyly and looked at the ground.  
"She is a dragon slayer!" Both Natsu and Gajeel said and made her blush even more.  
"Yes, and you two better make her feel comfortable here!" Gramps said and glared at them.  
"This is Jellal" He said and a tall man came on stage with Blue hair and a tattoo on his right eye. He looked a bit older then us so I guess he is the one that won't be going to school. When I looked at Erza I swear I saw Erza drool over him but she will never admit it.  
"Pleased to meet you" He said and smiled at us.  
"And these two are Sting and Rouge." And two guys came. One tall with blonde hair, the other also tall but with black hair.  
"Technically 7 members Master. Don't forget our exceeds." The blonde said and three sweet cats came in. A white one went to Wendy, a red one to The blonde guy and a green one wearing a pink frog suit to the black haired one. 'That pink frog suit wearing one does not look like he belongs to the dark, sad-looking one' I thought to myself.  
"Hey, are you two dragon slayers too?" Natsu yelled to them.  
"Yeah, and I can smell that you and Iron head there are too." The blonde said smirking.  
"What did you call me Blondie?" Gajeel snapped.  
"Do not fight! Now, please make yourselves at home" Gramps said smiling to them and they went down and started to talk to everyone. I decided to go introduce myself to the little girl who looked really frightened.

"Hey there, Im Lucy. Nice to meet you Wendy" I said with a warm smile on my face.  
"H-hi. N-nice to m-meet you too" She said still looking a bit scared.  
"Hey, I know it looks scary but don't worry, everyone here are really nice." I said trying to calm her.  
"C-can you s-stay with me Lucy-san?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes, I couldn't say no.  
"Of course! Come on, Ill introduce you to everyone." She nodded and I helped her get to know everyone.

After she felt more secure I left her and suddenly Sting and Rouge came up to me and started talking to me.  
"Hey, who are you?" Sting asked with a small grin on his face.  
"Lucy, nice to meet you both" I said and smiled at them.  
"Nice too meet you to." Rouge said without any emotion on his face.  
"Did you hear about the talent show thing?" Sting asked me smirking.  
"Yeah, why?" I asked wondering why he smirked at me.  
"You see, I play the drums and Rouge is awesome on the guitar and you seem like a girl with a nice voice, so I thought of maybe making a band with you" He said still smirking.  
"M-me?! I-I don't think t-this will be a good idea… I haven't sung in forever!" I said blushing a bit and looking at the ground.  
"So you do sing?" Sting asked making me feel a bit uncomfortable.  
"Y-yeah, a long time ago."  
"Then I think you should start singing again!" He said and made me raise an eyebrow at how enthusiastic he sounded.  
"Why me though?" I asked feeling a bit confused.  
"Well, you're beautiful, you _can_ sing and why the hell not?" He said smiling and I saw rouge also smiling a bit.  
"Ummm… I'll think about it, okay?"  
"Alright, but remember we only have a month so decide quickly." He winked at me and they both went on meeting other people.

I felt so confused at that and decided to just go to my room and rest. I didn't tell Natsu I went but I did tell Levy I'm going to take a nap. She asked if I'm okay and I nodded saying I'm find but a bit tired. She nodded and I went to my room.

I took a shower and saw its half past 8pm and decided to go sleep until tomorrow.  
'I'll tell them tomorrow what I decided.' I thought to myself and fell asleep pretty quickly.

**Heyo!  
****Just wanted to say that from now on I wont be able to update a lot but I'll do my best to update everyday!  
****Hope you like it so far :3**


	11. Chapter 11

It was Saturday morning and I woke up feeling good. I noticed Natsu wasn't with me and I started to look for him. I went to the living room and saw him sleeping on the couch snoring loud and drooling on Happy who was sleeping under him. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him.  
I went to the bathroom and took a long, warm, nice shower and got dressed. I wore a cute dress and reached my mid-thigh. It was white with blue dots on it and I decided to wear my white ballerina shoes.  
I went to the kitchen and cooked some eggs and bacon and also prepared some fish for Happy. The smell of the food wore the two up and after freshening up fast they both came to eat.  
"Good morning Luce!" Natsu greeted me with his goofy grin.  
"Good morning Natsu, why did you sleep on the couch?" I asked while giving him his plate.  
"Well, you left really early yesterday and first I had no idea where you were until I found Levy and she told me you went to sleep. I thought maybe something irritated you and decided not to crawl in your bed so that you won't kick me in the morning." He said and then devoured the food.  
"That's nice of you." I blushed a turned my head away so he won't notice.  
We finished eating and I went to my room to read a book, then I remembered I needed to go tell Sting and Rouge my answer.  
"Hey Natsu, wanna go to the main hall with me?" I yelled from my room.  
"Yeah, sure!" He yelled back and after a few min we were both on our way.

In the main hall I searched for Sting and Rouge for a bit until I saw them sitting at the bar drinking. I left Natsu and went to talk to them.  
"Good morning guys" I said smiling at the two.  
"Oh hey there beautiful, good morning" Sting replied with a small smile.  
"Did you sleep well?" I asked.  
"Yes we did." Rouge replied simply.  
"Did you think about our offer?" Sting said with a hint of hope in his eyes.  
"Yeah I did." I replied a bit shyly.  
"Well, tell us!" He said excited a bit.  
"Look, I'm flattered by the offer but I have to say no. I don't feel like I can really do it anyways. I hope you find someone else." I said looking at the ground.  
"It's okay, we understand." Rouge replied with a small smile.  
"Well ad list cheer for us, alright beautiful?" Sting said smiling at me.  
"Sure." I replied with a smile and waved them goodbye as I went back to Natsu.

Natsu was sitting with Gray, Juvia, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal and Wendy at the same table. It looked like he was saving the last spot for someone. When he saw me coming near he waved and told me to come sit in the spot he saved and I smiled and sat down with them.  
"So you play bass?" Gray asked Jellal.  
"Yeah I do." He simply replied.  
"Great! That's exactly what we needed! Join out band!" Natsu said excited and Jellal nodded in approve.  
"Yes! Now we will definitely kick-ass at the show!" Natsu said raising his fists in the air.  
"I'm all fired up!" He added with a huge grin on his face.  
"Hey Lucy-san, are you going to sing too?" Wendy asked me with a shy smile.  
"No I won't, why do you ask?"  
"Well I heard Sting and Rouge ask you yesterday and I thought you said yes." She said shyly looking down.  
"Oh haha, well no, I decided not to do it." I said smiling at her.  
"Wait, can you sing?" Erza asked me with wide eyes.  
"Y-yeah, I guess, why?" I asked confused from her wide-eye expression.  
"Do you wanna join the band with the girls maybe? Me, Levy, Juvia and Wendy are all in it already." She asked me smiling.  
"No, I don't want to sing to be honest. I'm not that good of a singer." I said blushing.  
"If you say so." She replied a bit disappointed.

We kept talking until noon and then I went with Natsu back to our room to eat lunch.  
After that Natsu quickly got ready and went to the door.  
"Hey, Natsu, where are you going?" I asked the boy.  
"We want to go practice a bit with Jellal. I won't be too long, promise!" He said and left with Happy on his tail.  
I sighed and went to read a book when suddenly Loki appeared and scared me and I almost 'Lucy-Kicked' him.  
"What the hell Loki?!" I screamed trying to calm my fast-beating heart.  
"Sorry princess. I heard about the band thing. Why wouldn't you do it?" He asked sitting down on the couch next to me.  
"Why should I? I don't sing that well anyways."  
"You know that's not true. Remember a few years ago, me, Aries, Virgo and you used to sing and play together? You sang really well. I think you should do it."  
"Okay, let's say I would do it, who would I do it with? I don't know Sting and Rouge well so it will be weird and I don't want a huge band like the girl band."  
"Why not use us? Just like back then when we had fun?"  
"What? Are you serious?"  
"Of course!"  
"I don't know… What if Aries and Virgo won't want to?"  
"Call them and ask, you have nothing to lose."

And so I did. I called Virgo and Aries and we all decided to go for it. They all went back to the spirit world and I went to Mira to sign us up. I told Mira to keep quiet about it and she nodded and smiled at me. After that I went back to the room and called Virgo and told her to go back and tell them to be ready with instruments. I went to the basement of the guild since Mira told me no one goes there or can hear anything from there and that it will be a good place to practice for us.

When I got there I called them and they came with all the instruments from the spirit world ready.  
We played some old songs we used to do and had a lot of fun. After that we went back to my room. Then we talked about which song to do.  
"Wait, Lucy don't you write lyrics sometimes?" Loki asked me with an idea in his head.  
"No, no, no, no, no! We won't use my lyrics for it!" I denied instantly.  
"But Hime, That would be a good idea since the bands will probably also use original songs." Virgo said.  
"I'm sorry, I think so too, sorry." Aries Added.  
"But the last time I wrote lyrics was like 5 years ago!" I tried to defend myself.  
"So just write new ones! I know you can do it." Loki said smiling at me and so did Virgo and Aries.  
"Urrgh… Fine!" I said defeated.  
"Alright! We will go now. See you whenever you need us."  
"Goodbye Hime"  
"Sorry, goodbye"  
And with that they all went back to the spirit world with all the instruments and a few moments later Natsu and Happy came back. We talked a bit and his practice and I decided not to tell him about my band.

It was already a bit late and we all decided to go to sleep. I got ready to sleep already in my bed when Natsu knocked on the door.  
"Hey Luce, Can I come in?"  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"Nothing, just wanted to ask if I can sleep with you tonight." He blushed a bit when he said that.  
"I thought you would want to sleep on the couch again, you looked so comfy there." I laughed a bit.  
"Fine, I'll go sleep there." He said it with a sad and disappointed face.  
"Wait! Natsu I didn't mean it like 'go sleep there'. You can sleep here." I said smiling at him.  
"Thanks, you're the best Luce." He said grinning at me and laid in my bed hugging me.  
"Hey Luce."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you turn around?"  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."  
I turned around and faced him. He looked at me and smiled a bit.  
"Please don't kill me."  
"Why would I k-" I couldn't keep talking because he pressed his lips against mine. 'He is _kissing_ me!' I thought and suddenly felt Butterflies in my stomach. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, putting one arm around his shoulder and the other one was cupping his cheek. I felt his smirking when I did that. He pushed away and looked me in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry I did it like this. I really like you Luce." He whispered to me blushing and made be blush.  
"I…I like you too." As I said it I realized I really did and blushed even more. He chuckled a bit at that and pressed me closer to him.  
"Good night Luce."  
"Good night Natsu.

* * *

**Heyo!  
**Sorry it took me time to update... Busy a bit.  
Just wanted to say that the idea for the band thing was from the story "The Runaway" by Ellie-016... I really like it... Reccomend it to everyone!  
This is the link to that story s/10570932/1/The-runaway

Anyway, Hope you like the story so far... There will be more enemies but let's get the NaLu lovers get what they want :3 Till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I woke up cuddling Natsu. It took me a few minutes to remember what happened last night.  
'He…said he… Likes me…' I thought about it and then remembered I said that I like him too, I blushed so much and felt Natsu chuckling.  
"Good morning Luce." He said smiling as I looked up to him.  
"Good morning." I said still blushing. 'What now? Does he remember? Should we talk about it?' I thought as I looked into his eyes.  
"What?" He asked still smiling.  
"N-nothing…" I said and looked away.  
He pulling my head up again holding me chin. I felt my head getting as red as Erza's hair when I felt his breath. He leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled away he looked me straight in my eyes.  
"I really meant what I said last night Luce. I really like you." He said half whispering.  
"I like you too Natsu" I whispered back.  
He hugged me tighter and I hugged him back. We stayed like that for 30 minutes in silence until he spoke up again.  
"So…" I looked up at him when he said it and saw him blushing.  
"So…?" I replied smiling.  
"C-can I… Take you on a… D-date?" He asked still blushing and shuttering.  
"I would like that." I said smiling at his sight. He looked so cute when he was like that.  
He had his goofy big grin on his face and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and quickly finished and told me to get ready.  
"We are going on out date now!" He said cheerfully and I blushed as I went to get ready.

Before we went out we made sure that Happy will have enough fish for the day and we took off. Natsu told me to wait for him at the main hall while he went somewhere. He came back after 3 minutes and we left to the city.  
We went to a café first and ate breakfast. Natsu was a little weird since he only drank coffee and didn't eat. It was weird but I guessed he was just a bit excited for the day.  
"You should really eat something Natsu." I said eating my pancakes.  
"Nah, It's fine." He said smiling at me.  
I decided to order some waffles and told Natsu to sit right next to me. He obeyed and sat next to me wondering why I asked for that. When the waffles came I smirked at him and he looked at me confused.  
"If you won't eat by yourself, I will feed you" I said smiling and taking a piece of the waffle ready to give it to him.  
He blushed and took it looking a bit embarrassed. I laughed at it and kept feeding him.  
After we were finished Natsu didn't let me pay explaining that it's a date so he will pay for everything. I blushed at what he said and we went to the park. We bought milkshakes and sat on a bench. He putted one hand around my shoulders and we talked for a while.  
"So, what do you wanna do today?" I asked while blushing, not looking at him.  
"Well, I decided take you wherever you wanna go." He said smiling at me.  
"Also, I asked Wendy to do some Troia on me so I won't get motion sickness, so I thought maybe to go to the amusement park." He added.  
"That's a good idea actually. I never went there." I said looking at him with happiness in my eyes.  
He smiled back at me and we both went to the amusement park holding hands the whole way there.

Natsu paid for both of us as we went in the place. It was called '_Magnolia's Park Of Magic'. _When we went in Natsu explained that the park works on magic and that's why it is called that way. First we went to the roller coaster where we both held hands the whole time and laughed. After that he saw the pictures from it he bought two of them, one for me and one for him. We looked so happy there and we both blushed when we got them.  
Then we went on the scary ride. It was nothing compared to what he had been through and we both laughed our asses off the whole ride.  
After that we went to get some Hot dogs and a soda and we sat on a table eating and laughing at what we saw in the scary ride.  
"What do you wanna do next Luce?" He asked me right after he finished his hot dog.  
"I don't know… I want to do the Ferris wheel last." I said looking at it.  
"No problem, let's just go to whatever looks cool then." He said smiling at me.  
"Good idea." I replied and took a sip from my soda.

We went to every ride and had a lot of fun. On our way to the Ferris wheel we saw some stands with games and prizes. I saw I cute red dragon doll and Natsu saw the way I looked at it.  
"Hey! Let me give It a try" Natsu said to the owner of the stand with the dragon doll.  
"Alright sir, the rules are to get 5 balls into the highest hole without magic and from the spot you are now in." The man said smiling and then looked at me.  
"Do your best for your girlfriend." He said winking at us.  
We both blushed and Natsu paid the man and started playing. In school Natsu was part of the basketball team and he was a really good shooter. He got all the bolls in in one shot. The man laughed and asked which doll he picks.  
"I want the red dragon one" Natsu said pointing at the doll I wanted.  
"Here you go." The man handed the doll to Natsu and Natsu gave it to me smiling. I took it and blushed hard as I hugged it.  
"I should have known it was for her, you would do anything for her huh boy?" The man said and made Natsu blush. I smiled at the sight and felt Natsu taking my hand.  
"She's a keeper boy, take good care of her." The man said and Natsu nodded still blushing as we went to the Ferris wheel.  
"Did you really play it to give me the doll?" I asked blushing.  
"Yeah, I saw how you looked at it and I wanted to get it for you" He grinned at me and held my hand tighter.  
"Thank you." I whispered and made him blush and smile.

It was almost time for the amusement park to close and we went to the Ferris wheel before we left.  
We didn't wait long because most of the people already left. We went on and sat together hugging each other tight.  
"How was your day so far?" Natsu asked me as the wheel started to go.  
"It was awesome. Thank you Natsu" I said snuggling more to him.  
" Don't thank me yet, we still have dinner." He said smiling.  
We sat quiet for some time smiling and hugging. When we got to the highest part Natsu pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate and I felt the butterflies going crazy in my stomach. I kissed him back and wrapped my hands around his neck, one of my hands rubbing his hair. I felt his grin as I did that. We pulled away and looked at each other.  
"You are my girlfriend now Luce." He said smiling and looked me deep in my eyes.  
"And you are my boyfriend now Natsu" I replied doing the same.  
When the Ferris wheel ended we went out of the park, walking hand in hand.

I thought we will go to a restaurant when suddenly Natsu turned to the way to the guild. I looked at him confused and he saw that and laughed.  
"What Luce?"  
"Nothing, just thought we will go to a restaurant for dinner" I said blushing and still a bit confused.  
"We are, just wait and see." He said smiling and wrapped his arm around me.  
We went to the guild and straight to our room.

The room was a bit dark with a few candles on a table with two chairs across each other and plates and a bottle of wine and two wine glasses and one rose on one plate. I gasped at the sight and he led me in and sat me on a chair with the plate and the rose and sat across from me. Happy walked in wearing a waiter costume and poured us the wine.  
"Dinner will be served in a few minutes." He said and flew away.  
I smiled at everything that happened.  
"Did you make this?" I asked Natsu who just sat there and smiled at me.  
"Yeah, I asked the guys for help yesterday after practice." He replied and took his wine glass. I did the same.  
"To us" He said and clicked out glasses.  
"To us" I replied blushing.  
We both took a sip of the very fine wine and got our dinner served my Gray who smirked at us.  
"Hope you enjoy" He said and walked to my kitchen.  
It was spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs which looked fantastic.  
We both ate with delight and talked about all that had happened to us today. I noticed Happy, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal and Erza all peaking and smiling from the kitchen and it made me chuckle. Natsu saw it too and blushed at it.  
After we finished we both went to the guys and thanked them for it. They nodded and left our room. Happy said he will stay with Gray for the night. After the door closed we both heard Happy teasing "They liiiike each other" and the guys chuckling at it and leaving.

Natsu and I cleaned up afterwords and then sat on the couch cuddling and resting from the fun day we had.  
"Did you like it?" Natsu asked as he pulled me closer to him.  
"Yeah, of course I did" I replied hugging him tighter.  
"I'm glad" He replied and raised my head.

He kissed me with passion and I kissed him back. He lifted me up, took me to the bedroom and laid me on our bed. He laid on top of me with one hand on my head and the other around my waist. I wrapped one arm around his neck and cupped his face with the other. He pressed himself more against me and I felt his tongue coming in my mouth. He kissed me with even more passion I didn't know he had. After a few minutes we pulled away breathing a bit fast and smiling at each other.  
"I don't want to do it tonight, I wanna wait" He whispered to me.  
I looked at him and nodded understanding. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him.  
"I want to protect you" He whispered as he kissed my head. I smiled and nodded and I snuggled closer.  
"I know, good night Natsu" I whispered smiling.  
"Good night Luce"

We woke up a bit late for school. It was Monday and we didn't want to get out of bed. When we saw it was 7:28am we got up and got ready to go, gave Happy fish and made sandwiches to eat on our way to school.  
Natsu held my hand all the way and when we came in the school I noticed all of our friends smiling at us. It made me blush but Natsu just smiled and pulled me closer to him.  
The classes went fast and we got to lunch. Natsu and I were sitting with everyone from the guild on the grass eating and talking. I noticed Yokino [Who I met on my first day and got excited since she is also a celestial mage, but she was too shy to sit with us] looking at sting and blushing. I went up to her and told her to join us. She first refused but when everyone else called her to join she surrender and came to sit with us. I noticed Sting was also a bit blushing and I saw how they looked at each other. I quietly told everyone to leave Yokino and Sting and so we all did. After lunch they both were walking to class holding hands and blushing. 'Yes! It worked!" I thought to myself proudly.

After school we all went to the guild and brought Yokino with us. After not much time she agreed to join out guild and of course we had another party. Natsu was a bit drunk but he never left my sight. After a few more drinks he pulled me in for a kiss in front of everyone and I heard everyone cheering and clapping for us. He then looked at everyone and yelled "Luce is _my_ girlfriend! So don't even think of touching her!". Everyone cheered and he pulled me closer to him and I just laughed at the stupid grin he had on his face.

It was a bit late and we all went to our rooms. Sting walked Yokino home who said that she will move in tomorrow to the dorms. Natsu and I went back to our room laughing and drunk. We fell on our bed and kissed. After a few minutes Natsu pulled away and liked at me and them said "Maybe we are drunk, but I won't let this be our first time". He leaned to me and kissed me softly. Then we both coddled together and went to sleep.

* * *

**Best chapter i ever wrote xD I love NaLu so...  
**Hope you enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

The week went pretty normal. Natsu and I were always together unless he went to practice, which were the times I practiced with my spirits as well. I heard that Sting and Rouge are gonna play with Yokino as the lead and also a guitar player. The girl band practiced a lot also. Every day was almost the same, school, hanging out together, practice time, resting in the main hall and back to our rooms to sleep. Every now and then Natsu and Gray fought as usual, Erza stopped them and we all laughed at that. Cana sometimes made up reasons to party, they all worked.  
The weekend was here and Gramps had an announcement to make Friday morning. We all went to the main hall to hear it.  
"Everyone listen up! The mayor heard about our talent show and decided to make it a show for the city! Since there are 5 bands, each band will perform 3 songs in front of the city. A week before the show the bands will perform here in the guild with one song and I will decided in which order the bands will go on at the show day! Is that clear?"  
"Aye, sir!" Everyone replied and all the bands went to practice and pick the songs.  
"Hey Luce, Sorry I can't be with you… The band wants to practice now a bit more" Natsu said before he left with his band.  
"It's okay! You guys need to practice" I replied smiling.  
"You're the best Luce!" He said and kissed me before they left.

I looked around to see that no one was following me. I went to the basement and locked the door. I called Loki, Aries and Virgo and they came with all the instruments ready.  
"Guys we have a problem! We need to pick 3 more songs and w-"  
"We know, don't worry! Remember on the third practice you showed us 5 new lyrics you wrote?" Loki said and made me shut up.  
"Yeah… What about them?" I asked stupidly.  
"Well Hime, We thought about maybe using them and pick 3 more songs that we will perform" Virgo explained.  
"Punishment time now?" She added and I sweat dropped at that.  
"No Virgo, but do you guys really think my lyrics are good enough? I mean I don't think they are that good…" I said looking at the ground.  
"I really think the lyrics are good! I'm sorry, but I really do, sorry!" Aries said shyly.  
"We already have ideas for how to play them. Let's just have fun with the songs and then pick 4 that sound the best, alright Lucy?" Loki said and smiled at me reassuring me that it's a good idea.  
"Fine, let's start then" I said and grabbed the microphone.  
After 2 hours we finished playing around with the lyrics and picked the best four. We decided to take a break and they went to the spirit world as I went to the bar to get a drink.

"How is it going Lucy?" Mira asked as she gave me the milkshake I ordered.  
"Pretty good I guess, we have our songs and they sound good but I feel like I'm not singing well. I'm thinking about maybe quit." I said looking at my feet.  
"No! Lucy you sound great! Sorry I eavesdropped on you guys but I was really interested to hear it and you really sound awesome!"  
"What?! You were listening!? Did anyone else hear us?!" I panicked a bit.  
"No, no, don't worry, no one has any idea who you are or where you practice." She said smiling.  
"Good…. Oh Mira I don't know what to do! I have no idea what we sound like or what song to do in the guild show and it's in less than 3 weeks!" I said as I let my head fall on the bar.  
"Look. Master told me, Lissana, Elfman, Laxus and Freed to 'manage' the bands and help them out. I said I'll help the 'mystery band' as he calls you. So, I'll help! Just call me when you have practice and I'll come and say my opinion" Mira stated cheerfully.  
"Would you really do that?" I asked smiling.  
"Of course! I _am_ you manager now" She said laughing a bit and made me laugh too.  
"Alright then, come with me now and we will practice the songs we picked so that you could hear us!" And with that we both went to the basement.

"Wait, where are your instruments?" Mira asked confused at the sight of an empty place.  
"Virgo will bring them when I call her" I explained and call them all. They brought everything and Virgo also brought a sit that says 'Manager' with purple sparkles for Mira. "I love it!" Mira said excited and we started singing the 4 songs.  
After we were done, Mira helped us pick a song for the first show in the guild and also pick an order for the 3 other ones. We talked all together about music tips and Mira helped us a lot. 3 hours later we were done and the spirits thanked Mira and went back to their world. Mira and I went back up to the bar smiling.  
"You guys really sound good. Oh by the way, I have an awesome idea for you!" Mira said excited.  
"Well, tell me!" I rushed her and made her laugh.  
"I thought about the fact that no one knows who is in the mystery band, so why tell them? I had an idea that on the first show, you won't say your band name and you will all wear masks to hide your faces. Then on the actual show you will also perform like that, and since the second song sounds perfect for it, you can all show who you really are and the band name in the middle of the second song! What do you think?" Mira said with an enthusiastic voice. I took a few minutes to think about it and came to a conclusion.  
"We will do it!" I said raising my hands. Mira got excited and hugged me just before we came out to the main hall, she then calmed herself down and we both went out and chatted at the bar.

Half an hour later, Natsu came and sat right next to me. He hugged me tight and kissed my cheek.  
"Did you miss me?" He asked after he ordered something to eat.  
"Was I supposed to miss you?" I replied playfully.  
"Well, I _am_ you boyfriend, so you should have." He replied smirking.  
"Since you're my boyfriend, did you miss me?"  
"Of course" He replied and kissed me.  
"I always miss you Luce" he whispered to me.  
"I missed you too, and I always will" I replied and we both blushed and smiled.  
After he ate and everyone came back from practicing, we all sat in the main hall and chatted. When Mira said it's late, we all said good night to each other and went to their rooms.

I took a quick bath and got ready to sleep. Natsu took a shower after me and I waited for him and played with Happy for a bit.  
"Lushi! We need more fish!" Happy said while playing.  
"You already ate all the fish?" I asked.  
"No, I want to give Carla fish and when she accepts it we will get married and have a lot of kittens and live happily forever!" He said daydreaming of that moment.  
"You liiiike her, don't you?" I teased him.  
"Hey! Don't copy me!" He said avoiding answering the question.  
I sighed and smiled at him and agreed to buy more fish. He was so happy and made me laugh. A few minutes later Natsu was ready to sleep and he came to me and carried me bridal style to the bed. He laid me carefully on the bed and laid next to me. We kissed and said good night.

The next 2 weeks were just like that day, and the first show day was just around the corner. I felt the nerves and anxiousness getting stronger every day. And before I knew it, it was one day before the guild show.

* * *

**Thanks!  
**Thanks guys for following me and the story! It means a lot to me :3 till next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING!  
****Just in case, In the end of this chapter there is some light 'sexual' things writting, so if someone is not interested in it i will write 'Warning" Right before that part.**

* * *

Lucy woke up being hugged by her boyfriend Natsu, just like every day, until realization kicked in and her eyes winded.  
'We perform tomorrow'.  
"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG…" Lucy chanted as she got out of bed.  
"What's with you?" Natsu asked with a sleepy voice rubbing his still closed eyes.  
"Oh! Uh… I Just uh… realized you perform tomorrow! Yeah! I'm so excited!" She replied a bit awkwardly.  
"Really? You're excited that I'm gonna perform?" He asked rather confused.  
"Well, yeah! I haven't heard you sing ever…" She said blushing realizing it's true.  
"Well then, I hope you'll like it! Since the song we are going to play tomorrow is for you" He said blushing.  
"I will lik- Wait, what!? T-the song i-is for m-me!?" She looked at him puzzled and blushing.  
"It's a surprise" He casually said.  
He pulled me back in bed and we cuddled and kissed a bit when suddenly Natsu realized he's late.

_**Lucy's POV**_

We got ready for the day. Natsu was practicing all day long and I took the time to practice also. Mira joined our rehearsal saying she needs to show us something when we take our first break. Something about her being our manager and taking care of us. After 3 hours we took the first break. We were all beaten up but the spirits stayed to talk with Mira.  
"Okay, So! You guys probably didn't know but Virgo and I picked your performance costumes from the spirit world. After picking each one his costume, I found the perfect 4 masks for you. It's all in this box, go ahead and look." Mira explained smiling at us.  
Virgo and Mira gave each one their own costume. We all gasped from how awesome they looked.  
"Oh. My. God Mira! These look perfect!" I said dreaming about how I would look in them.  
"Well, that's not all…" Mira said smirking.  
"What did you do Mira?" Loke asked.  
"Nothing! I just also picked costumes and masks for the second, bigger concert. But you will receive them a day before that performance." She said smiling.  
"Mira, you are the best manager ever! I'm sorry…" Aries said shyly. We all nodded in agreement.  
"Awww… thank you guys!" Mira replied blushing and smiling.  
We all hugged her as she left to take care of the bar and help prepare the guild for the show.  
"This is going to be the best show in Fairy Tail's history!" Loke said and we all agreed and continued to practice.  
Through out practice I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Natsu's band is playing a song for me. for_ Me_. 'Why though…'

_**Natsu's POV**_

"Sorry I'm late guys! Took me time to leave Lucy again" I stated blushing and rubbing the back of my head.  
"Yeah, yeah, we know already flame brain. And to think that you are the one who wrote her a song… you would be here on time." Gray replied rolling his eyes.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAID SNOW FLAKE?!" I snapped at him. We had a stare-off until Jellal spoke up.  
"Come on guys, the show is tomorrow. Let's just practice." Jellal said getting ready with his bass.  
Gray and I cooled off and started to practice. After an hour Laxus, who was assigned as our manager to basically make sure we won't do shit, joined us and said he needs to talk to us.  
"What's up?" I asked him as we finished the sing.  
"I talked to Mira and Lissana about their bands and apparently they all have a costume thing where they all wear matching shit. Just wanted to know if you wanna do it or not" As he said that he's eyes said 'Please-don't-be-faggots'.  
"Nah, I think we're good without that." Gajeel answered for all of us. As I saw Laxus's sigh of relief I chuckled.  
"Good. I'll leave you to have your practice. Good luck tomorrow." Laxus said and went out leaving us.  
"So, that 'mystery band' is also going on matching outfits?" Jellal said.  
"I guess. I wonder who they are though. I asked Mira and even offered info about couples and she still didn't say." Gray added.  
"Does it really matter? We are gonna kick ass anyways! But that's for the big show. For tomorrow, it's all about Lucy for me." I said.  
"~Youuuuung Loooove~" The three guys sang to me and then we all laughed and kept practicing.  
'I know you will love it Luce. I wrote this song while I watched you sleep. You just gave me muse and you always make me smile and happy. This is all for you.' I thought to myself as we practiced all day.

_**Erza's POV**_

All the girls came on time and we waited for Lissana to bring us out performance costumes. As she came we all got our outfits and talked a bit before started practicing. After 4 hours of non-stop practicing, we all decided to take a break.  
"So, anyone has any idea who the 'Mystery band' might be?" Levy asked after putting her guitar down.  
"Nope" We all answered in unison and giggled at that.  
"Well, whoever they might be, we will show everyone who is the best band in Fairy Tail" I said determent at the girls.  
"Ummm, Erza? You do remember this is NOT a competition, right?" Lissana asked me concerned a bit.  
"Wait, This isn't?" I asked confused.  
"No! This is just a fun show for our friends and now it is also for our city." Levy said smiling.  
"Oh, I am truly sorry for my misunderstanding, you may punch me Lissana" I said and bowed to her waiting for the impact.  
"I-I won't hit you for that Erza! And it's okay" Lissana said and tapped my shoulder and smiling at me, still looking a bit concerned at my actions. I went back to my sit smiling.  
"Even though this is not a competition, It doesn't mean we shouldn't give it everything we got, you know…" Wendy said shyly and blushing and I couldn't help but smile at her.  
"You're right Wendy, and we will still give everything we have and have fun!" I said smiling softly at her and saw her smiling back.  
"Alright ladies, 5 more minutes and back to practicing! Remember the first show is tomorrow!" I stated.  
"Aye sir!" They all replied.

_**Sting's POV**_

Rough, Freed, Yokino and I met up and went to our practice place, a cabin we found in the forest next to Magnolia.  
As we came there we immediately started for a good run of 3 hours before taking a break.  
"Hey did you hear about the 'Mystery band' thing?" I asked them as we sat down to rest.  
"Yeah but no one knows who the guys are" Rouge replied and Yokino nodded in agreement.  
We sat there wondering who it might be. After 15 minutes I decided to talk about our song.  
"Hey, what do you guys think about the song?" I asked and shook both of them out of their thoughts.  
"I-I really like it" Yokino said blushing. I knew exactly why and smirked at it.  
"I think it is a great arrangement. No one in the guild knows we play those instruments and the song is very well written" Rouge said with his rare smile creeping on his face.  
"I think so too." I said smiling at them.  
"We are gonna kill it!" I added and they both agreed.  
We even forgot that Freed was with us since he just sat quiet and read a book.

_**Cana's POV**_

Me, Warren, Bisca and Alzack all practiced for a bit while Elfman listened to us and then quickly took another break. This one was not a quiet one.  
"So, how do you guys feel about the song?" Warren asked coming back from the drums to sit with us.  
"I like it" Bisca said.  
"Me too" Alzack agreed.  
"It is MAN!" Elfman yelled.  
"I guess it's good. I shrugged.  
"Okay then. Wanna do the song again?" Warren asked.  
We all nodded and went back to our instruments.

_**Lucy's POV**_

In the evening everyone came to the main hall for an announcement from Gramps, probably about tomorrow.  
"Alright brats! The managers I assigned to your bands all say you are ready. Tomorrow I will give your managers the schedule which will say which band performs after which. I hope you will all give everything you got as if it is the show that will be next week in front of all of Magnolia. We sent invitations for your families for the big show already so be ready to see them. After tomorrow I will decided how you will perform next week. Good luck to all the bands! That is all." Gramps said and went back to his office.  
We all were excited about tomorrow and stayed up a bit late to talk to each other to take the stress off. When it was 10:48pm we all decided it is time to go to sleep and rest well before tomorrow. We said good nights and went to our rooms.

**[A/N- ****WARNING! Sexual content]**

When we came in our room, Natsu suddenly picked me up and took me to the bed and just threw me on it then hovered over me looking me straight into my eyes.  
"Natsu what th-" I got interrupted by his lips as he kissed me roughly but tenderly. Slowly the kiss became more passionate and I felt his tongue asking permission to go in my mouth. I gladly let it in and felt it playing with my tongue twirling it. I felt Natsu's hand changing positions, one holding my head and the other sliding up and down my thigh. It felt really good and I didn't want him to stop. I put my hands around his neck and played with his hair hearing him moaned in pleasure. For some reason it made me pull him closer and he gladly pulled in. I let out a little moan and it made him go crazy. Natsu grabbed my thigh and pressed his crutch against mine. I moan slightly again and it made him go even crazier. Natsu started kissing my neck, licking it passionately, trying to make me moan again, and I did. He suddenly pulled back and we both panted looking at each other.  
"You can really drive me scary, you know that?" He said and leaned back to kiss my neck, only this time softly and gently. He found his way to my lips again and kissed me gently. I felt him trying to calm himself down. I cupped his face with both my hands making him smile and pull away to look at me.  
"Even though it's really hard to say it at the moment, I don't want to do _it_ tonight." He said kissing me again for a few seconds then pulled away again. Before he said something I said the only thing I wanted to say at that moment.  
"I love you"  
It made his smile and blushed.  
"I love you, too"  
He then leaned again to kiss me, then moved to my side and spooned me.  
"Good night Sweetie" He said and made me giggle.  
"Good night honey" I replied and we both giggled and fell asleep.  
Before drifting to dreamland, I had one thing on my mind.  
'I _really_ want him to just do _it _already'

* * *

**Heyo! Thanks for following :3 Hope you liked this one! Next one is gonna be in a few days... Gotta find the perfect songs xD AAAAnyways... Till next time ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR THE LYRICS! **_

_**Lucy's POV**_

This morning I woke up feeling rather colder than usual. I glanced to fund Natsu and realized he wasn't there. I got out of bed to go look for him when I noticed a note with a rose on my desk. I quickly read it while holding the rose knowing who left it there.

_Good morning Luce!_

_Sorry I didn't wake you up. I had to wake up pretty early because of Laxus. As you know, he is our 'manager'…  
Anyways, I made you some pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries on it. I hope you like it!  
I don't know if I'll get to see you until the show, but please be there and watch us perform! And I also hope you like the rose :)_

_Love you,  
Natsu_

I smiled at the note, or small letter to be more accurate, Natsu wrote me. I sniffed the rose and decided to dry it up and save it in my memory book. I went to take a shower and get myself ready for the band meeting and Mira called us for. After 15 minutes I was ready and went to get Mira and go to the basement.  
When we got there I called the spirits and we started the meeting.

"Good morning everyone! Happy to see you all up and ready" Mira said cheerfully.  
"Good morning" We all said smiling at our happy manager.  
"Well, I got the schedule, and I am happy to say that we perform last! Which is perfect for the 'mystery' we are going for! While the band before you performs, which is Cana's band, You will go change and get ready behind stage. Lucy it is up to you to make sure no one notices you left. Now, I don't think you need any more practice so I think you should just chill for today until the show. Are you okay with that?" Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Great! Do you all have everything ready for tonight?" We again nodded.  
"Do you feel like you all know your parts perfectly?" Nodded, again.  
"Well then, I guess we are done here! I'll see you at the show! Rest well until then!" Mira said and we all went our separate ways. Mira to the bar, the spirits back to their worlds and I went to my room to make myself as relaxed as possible.

As the day slowly went on, I started to get a bad feeling. I thought it was just nerves so I shook it off. I went to take a nice, long, bubble bath to calm myself down. It worked wonders!  
I sat to finish one of my books, ate lunch, sang a little just to keep my voice ready and before I knew it, I had 2 hours until the show.  
I took a quick shower again, decided to wear a dress and flops so that it would be easy to change, did my make up with an eyeliner and mascara (and took red lipstick with me for the show). I called Virgo out so that she will have my outfit and lipstick with her when I call her behind the stage. She gladly agreed and went right back with everything to the spirit world. At the exact moment she left, Natsu came in to take me to the main hall, where the show was held. He came in and kissed me, making me blush when saying I look beautiful. We went to the main hall and watched the show starting.

_**Normal POV**_

Makarov went up stage to start the night, saying good luck to all the band and whishing we would all have fun. Lucy was happy but still had a bad feeling about something, which she again tried to shake off.  
Lissana went up stage to call the first band on the list.  
"Hello minna! How are you doing?" The crown cheered. "I'm happy to hear you are already having fun! Well, Lets not waste time and call the first band for the night! Please welcome 'Anglez'!" Everyone cheered as Erza, Levy, Wendy and Juvia went on stage and took their spots. Erza-drums, Levy-lead Guitar, Juvia-bass and Wendy-lead singer.  
"Hi everyone! We are Anglez and this is an original song called 'Word Up!'"

_[Everyone]_

_W-o-r-d we're coming up  
K-k-k-k-keep it keep it coming up  
So do your dance do your dance do your dance quick, mama  
Come on, baby tell me what's the word  
[Wendy]  
OW!  
[Levy]  
Woo!  
[Juvia]  
Ah-hey!  
[Erza]  
Word up!  
C'mon, c'mon! Woo!  
[Wendy]_

_Yo pretty ladies around the world  
Got a weird thing to show you  
So tell all the boys and girls  
Tell your brother, your sister and your mama, too  
'Cause we're about to throw down  
And you know just what to do  
[Levy]_

_Wave your hands in the air  
Like you don't care  
Glide by the people  
As they start to look and stare  
Do your dance  
Do your dance  
Do your dance quick, mama  
Come on, baby tell me what's the word  
[Everyone]_

_Word up  
Everybody say  
When you hear the call  
You've got to get it underway  
Word up  
It's the code word  
No matter where you say it  
You know that you'll be heard  
_

_All you sucker DJs  
[Juvia]  
Who think you're fly  
There's got to be a reason  
And we know the reason why  
You try to put on those airs  
And act real cool (you ain't cool!)  
But you've got to realize  
That you're acting like fools  
[Erza]_

_Give us music  
We can use it  
We need to dance  
We don't have the time  
For psychological romance_

[Everyone]  
No romance  
No romance  
No romance for me, mama  
Come on, baby  
Tell me what's the word

While they sang Natsu went backstage to get ready. Lucy felt her heart starting to beat faster.

_Word up  
Everybody say  
When you hear the call  
You've got to get it underway  
Word up  
It's the code word  
No matter where you say it  
You know that you'll be heard_

_W-O-R-D up  
W-O-R-D up  
W-O-R-D up (Everybody say)  
W-O-R-D up_

_W-O-R-D we're coming up  
Dial "L" for low  
K-k-k-keep it keep it coming up  
So do your dance do your dance do your dance quick, mama  
Come on, baby tell me what's the word  
Word up  
[Wendy]  
Yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Word up  
Word up  
Hey, hey  
[Everyone]_

_Word up  
Everybody say  
When you hear the call  
You've got to get it underway, get it underway  
Word up  
It's the code word  
No matter where you say it  
You know that you'll be heard_

_Word up  
Everybody say  
When you hear the call  
You've got to get it underway  
Word up  
It's the code word  
No matter where you say it  
You know that you'll be heard, yeah_

"Thank you!" The band said receiving cheers.

Next one up was Laxus introducing the next band.  
"Now let's give it up for our second band on the list! Please welcome, Fairy-Beat!" Everyone cheered as the boys went on stage, noticing Natsu glaring and Lucy and 'whooing' at the sight. Lucy blushed when he grinned at her.  
Natsu-lead singer, Gray-Guitar lead, Jellal-bass and Gajeel-drums. Lucy couldn't keep her eyes off of Natsu.  
"Hey everyone! This song is a special song I wrote about a month ago while looking at the love of my life sleeping." The crowd all 'awwwwwwwwed' from his words and Lucy blushed and was on the edge to shed tears of happiness.  
"The song is called "Lego house" and is dedicated to you, Luce." Natsu said smiling at Lucy, Making her heart melt at sight.

Gray started to play and Natsu sang looking at Lucy

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,__  
__and build a Lego house__  
__when things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,__  
__there's one thing on my mind__  
__It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm__  
__and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on_

Lucy felt herself getting full of happiness and crazy love for the guy singing to her.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love__  
__I'll pick you up when you're getting down__  
__and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind__  
__I'll do it all for you in time__  
__And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers__  
__and color you in__  
__if things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before__  
__and I'll surrender up my heart__  
__and swap it for yours_

Lucy shed a tear of happiness and looked at Natsu with eyes full of love, The same way he looked at her

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love__  
__I'll pick you up when you're getting down__  
__and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind__  
__I'll do it all for you in time__  
__And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down__  
__I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

_And if it's dark in a cold December, I've got ya to keep me warm__  
__and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on_

Lucy screamed "I LOVE YOU NATSU" Making him blush and smile.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love__  
__I'll pick you up when you're getting down__  
__and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind__  
__I'll do it all for you in time__  
__And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

When the music stopped Lucy ran on stage and kissed Natsu like there is no tomorrow. Everyone cheered at the sight and took pictures of it. Gray took the mic saying "It was fun! Thank you and good luck to the other bands!"  
Natsu lifted Lucy and carried her off stage to their sits still kissing the whole way there. When they sat down, Lucy, who was crying of happiness, said something that made Natsu's heart stop.  
"I love you, forever and always. I'll never leave you" She said leaning in to kiss Natsu more. As they pulled away again, Natsu said something and made Lucy's happy tears to make a comeback and fall again.  
"Luce, you are really the love of my life. I'll never leave you and I will always protect you" With that they kissed again and then cuddled in their sits looking at the next bands. Three more to go. 'Oh shit, NOW how will I just leave Natsu and go get ready without him noticing? Oh no,no,no,no...'

* * *

**Wassup?  
**Hope you like it :3 The first song is by Little Mix and the second is by Ed Sheeran. I do not own the lyrics of course... Okay, now that that is sattled.. See you next time :3


	16. Chapter 16

_Three more to go. 'Oh shit, NOW how will I just leave Natsu and go get ready without him noticing? Oh no,no,no,no...'_

_**Lucy's POV**_

I looked over to Mira who was looking at us smiling. I sweat dropped and tried to make her understand that we had a problem now for me to just leave everyone. As I failed miserably due to her daydreaming about our babies, Freed went on stage announcing the next band on the list.

"Good evening everyone! I am pleased to announce the next bend and third to come on stage. Please welcome, Sabertooth!" **(A/N-that guild/school doesn't exist in my story). **Everyone cheered as Sting, Rouge and Yokino went on stage. Oddly, Rouge on a bass guitar and Sting on an acoustic guitar with a mic while Yokino took another mic. With no hesitation, Sting started playing and rouge joined soon after.

_(Yokino)  
All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now,  
know something now  
I didn't before  
And all I've seen  
since 18 hours ago  
his blue eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know you better now_

_(Both)  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you  
know you  
know you_

Everyone saw the way Yokino and Sting looked at each other and 'awwwed' in the audience.

_Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name,  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
is everything has changed_

_(Sting)  
And all my walls stood tall,  
painted blue  
But I'll take 'em down,  
take 'em down  
and open up the door for you_

_(Yokino)  
And all I feel in my stomach  
is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time,  
taking flight,  
making me feel right_

After what felt like forever, Mira finally realized the little problem we had.

_(Both)  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you  
know you  
know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name,  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

_(Yokino)  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you  
know you  
know you_

Mira looked at me smiling like she is saying 'I-got-a-plan'. I sighed.

_(Both)  
Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name,  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
is everything has changed_

_(Yokino with Sting in background)  
All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days,  
I'll know your face  
(Both)  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Everyone cheered as they finished and Sting and Yokino blushed at the 'Aww' and 'They make an awesome couple' they heard from the crowd. They went off stage and I felt my heart beat fast. 'I'll need to go now.' I thought to myself and hoped Mira knows what to do.

Elfman went on to call the forth band.  
"MAN! I want to call the next band in a MANLY way! Come on up, B.A.W.C Style! MAN!". Again everyone cheered when Bisca, Alzack, Warren and Cana went on. When everyone realized what B.A.W.C meant, they all "OOOOHHHHed' and it made me laugh. Bisca was on the guitar and backup vocals, Alzack on the drums, Warren on the bass and Cana lead singer.  
"Hey everyone! Our song's name is called 'Sober'." Cana said and everyone's eyes winded at that name.

Right before they start, Mira came up to me and Natsu.  
"Hey Lucy, Would you mind helping me behind the stage? I really need you." Mira said load enough for Natsu to also hear.  
"Oh… Uh…Yeah sure, I don't mind" I said looking at Natsu to see if he minds. He smiled back saying it's okay and kissed me before I left. As I went, The band started playing.  
Back stage I got prepared saying "That was a good move Mira". She giggled back and I called the spirits and got dressed.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin'  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

_Ah, the sun is blindin'  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am findin'  
That's not the way I want my story to end_

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

_I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
'Cause I won't remember, save your breath 'cause what's the use?_

_Ah, the night is callin'  
And it whispers to me softly, "Come and play"  
I, I am fallin'  
And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

_Comin' down, comin' down, coming down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
I'm lookin' for myself, sober_

_Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
Lookin' for myself, sober_

_When it's good then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry, "Never again"  
Broken down in agony, just tryin' find a friend_

As we all got ready we hugged and said good luck to each other.

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?  
How do I feel this good sober?_

Everyone cheered hard for the song. Cana blushed and they all went off stage.  
"It's time. Good luck guys" Mira said right before she went on stage.  
"Are you ready?" I asked the spirits.  
"Yeah" They all replied.  
"What about you?" Loke asked me.  
"A bit scared, but I'm sure we will be awesome!"

* * *

**Hey!**

**Hope you like it so far... Still can't find the perfect song for Lucy so... It will take some time to write that one.. Sorry T_T No hate pls... BTW the first song here belongs to Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran and the second one belongs to Pink... Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Just wanted to warn you... Near the end of this chapter there is some sexual content.. I put a warning and after that a warning of where it stopes in case someone wants to skip it... Enjoy!**

* * *

_"It's time. Good luck guys" Mira said right before she went on stage.  
"Are you ready?" I asked the spirits.  
"Yeah" They all replied.  
"What about you?" Loke asked me.  
"A bit scared, but I'm sure we will be awesome!"_

_**Outsider's POV**_

Mira went on stage and was greeted with cheers and claps. She smiled while talking.  
"Did you guys have fun?" The crowd cheered in agreement. "Well I guess it's time to call out the last and best band here! Come on up guys!" Mira said and everyone gazed in confused not understanding why she didn't give a band name. Everyone gazed as four people went on stage. The first one wore a purple tank top and a tight mini skirt with a silver belt, Black knee-high boots with high heels, Hair down, but the Beautiful Silver mask with 3 different shaded purple feathers on the edge of it covered the top of her hair and no one saw which color it was. Her lips were sexy-red. She went and sat on the piano.  
The second person had a dark purple t-shirt with a light silver jacket on top, Black jeans and black shoes. His mask was totally black with silver edges and you could notice a bit of orange hair behind it but no one noticed. He went to take the guitar.  
The next one had a tight dark purple strapless dress with silver high heels and a totally black mask with purple and silver feathers on top covering her hair. She went to take the bass guitar.  
The last one wore a bikini silver top with purple waist-length, long sleeved jacket open. Long Black skinny jeans, silver heeled boots, ankle-high. Her mask was Purple with silver edges down and silver up. She went to the drums.  
Everyone tried to identify the mysterious band.

_**Lucy's POV**_

After we got on stage and went to our spots, we didn't talk, just smirked at the crowd. I tried not to look at Natsu because I had a feeling that at the moment he meeting my eye, he would recognize me and yell my name.  
Loki went to the guitar, Aries to the bass, Virgo to the drums and I sat on the piano with a mic in front of my mouth.  
I looked at them and they looked at me, we nodded and I started playing.

_Take off all of your skin  
And brave when you are free  
Shake off all of your sins  
And give them to me  
Close up, let me back yea  
I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero  
And my heart beats_

The guys joined slowly, building up the music with my piano.

_Like the empires of the world unite  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
You're my wildfire every single night  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
And you touch me  
And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like  
Wooo wooo  
And I'm like woo woo  
And I'm like woo woo  
And I'm like woo_

I glanced at Natsu for I second before turning back to my piano and I can swear I saw him smirking at me.  
'Dafuq?' I thought to myself.

_I will follow you down wherever you go  
I, I'm, baby, I'm bound to you and do you know?  
Closer, pull me in tight  
I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero  
And my heart beats_

_Like the empires of the world unite  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
You're my wildfire every single night  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
And you touch me  
And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like  
Woo woo  
We are alive  
Woo woo  
And I'm like woo woo  
We are alive  
Woo_

I saw everyone having fun and dancing a bit. It made me smile. I looked at Natsu again and he was just looking at me smirking.

_I'm just gonna raise my head  
Welcome to the final edge  
And I'm gonna fall  
I'm just gonna raise my head  
And hold you close_

We all stopped playing before I softly played again with the lyrics

_Like the empires of the world unite  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
You're my wildfire every single night  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
And you touch me  
And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like  
Woo woo  
And I'm like woo woo  
And I'm like woo woo  
And I'm like woo_

As we finished the crowd cheered like fan girls and we all laughed at that. We quickly went off stage and I changed back and I gave Virgo the clothes when Mira came up to me.  
"You all did wonderful! I think you were the best band today!" She cheered and we all blushed and thanked her.  
"Ok guys, you can go! It was really fun! Rest well." I said and they all nodded and smiled as they disappeared.  
"So, did anyone suspect something?" I asked Mira while helping her set some things back stage.  
"Nope, everyone were mesmerized and didn't ask questions." Mira stated while moving some boxes.  
"What about Natsu?"  
"What about him?"  
"Well, he looked at me and smirked through the whole show"  
"Really? I didn't notice… But if he asks just say you helped me here, you are doing it now anyways." Mira said smiling.  
"Yeah, you're right" I replied smiling.

"Amazing show! I am very proud of my little band brats here! I will announce the band order tomorrow for the show next week in the evening at 9pm so everyone be here! AS for now, Party on!" Gramps stated and went off stage.  
A few minutes later Natsu came back stage and saw me and Mira moving things and helped us with the last things, not saying anything and I saw Mira sigh and smile at me. I sighed in return.  
"Why are you sighing?" Natsu asked and came close to hug me.  
"J-Just from the bit of hard work Mira is putting me threw at the moment" I stated half truly.  
"Oh, okay." Natsu replied smirking and kissing me. I kissed him back and then we and Mira went to the party.

Natsu and I had 3 shots of his fire-whisky each before he decided to just pick me up on his shoulder and take me back to our room.  
"What the hell Natsu?! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled and slapped his back. He just chuckled and entered the room. He let me down and held me by my shoulders, not letting me move.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"W-what? W-what are y-you talking about?" I cursed myself mentally for shuttering.  
"Come on Luce, you really think I won't recognize you and your spirits?" he asked smirking.  
"Urrgh.. Fine, you got me." I said looking at the ground. He lifted my head up to look him in the eyes.  
"Why?" He asked again softly.  
"I-I don't know, it started when I first didn't have a name when I sighed us up and then everyone talked about the 'mystery band' and Mira had the idea of keeping it a mystery" I explained looked ashamed. Natsu blinked and then laughed.  
"Wow… that Mira is something…" He said while laughing.  
"S-sorry…" I mumbled and Natsu immediately stopped laughing and looked at me.  
"*sigh* you don't need to say sorry Luce, its okay" He said grinning is famous grin and I couldn't help but giggle.  
"You sure?" I asked still giggling.  
"Of course Luce" He said and kissed me.

_**[Warning – Sexual Content ]**_

The kiss that started softly, slowly turned into a more passionate one. Natsu lifted me up, making my legs wrap his waist as he took me to the bed. We both fell on to it with Natsu on top. My legs still wrapped around him. He backed away looking at me for what felt like a decade until he spoke.  
"Luce, I meant every word I said back then in the show. You are the love of my life, and I will never leave you"  
"I know. I love you too and I will never leave you either" I said back and he smiled and smashed his lips against mine again.

While we kissed I felt his tongue entering my mouth and dancing with mine. I automatically rubbed his hair with one hand while the other went to his waist, unknowingly pulling him closer. He moaned a little and started moving his crutch against mine, making me feel good and I felt him waiting for me to moan. I held myself for a bit and I felt one of Natsu's arms moving to my thigh, Grabbing near my butt and squeezing and bit. I slight moan left my mouth. I felt Natsu's other arm slowly moving from my head down my neck, playing around there a bit before moving down to my cleavage area. I pulled Natsu in again not even thinking about what I'm doing, just enjoying the moment. Natsu smirked and left my lips to my neck, licking it while his hand groped my breast, playing with it making me moan a bit more. Natsu moaned back and pushed his crutch against mine more. I decided to take off his shirt, making him smirk as he saw the way I glared at him. He leaned back to give me a quick kiss before pulling off my dress, leaving me with only my bra and panties. I smirked now seeing the way he glared at my body, longing to have it. I pulled him back in and he started kissing my breasts over my bra. Shortly he took my bra off and he playing with my nipples with his tongue, making me moan uncontrollably. He went back up to kiss me and one of his hands slowly went down my body, brushing my stomach and making me shiver in delight. He got to my panties and slowly rubbed his hands against my vagina, again making me moan but a bit stronger than before. He slowly pulled my panties off, searching for a sign from me to stop. He didn't get any.  
After he took my panties off, I took his boxers off, and then I ran my hands against his body.  
He circled the lips and kissed my nipple making me moan again. He slowly pushed one finger in, and slowly played with me, making me moan and blush. After a few minutes he slipped another finger, feeling how wet and ready I was. I moaned and pulled him up, making him feel my wetness and he slightly moaned at it. I wrapped my hands around him and pulled him in, asking him to do it.  
He gladly agreed and slowly pushed in slowly, making me moan from pain and pleasure together. He tried to pull back but I didn't let him. I kissed him and pulled him in again. He smirked and pushed it more. Slowly I felt all of him inside and moaned again. He slowly went out and in again, moaning with me. He slowly went faster, making me moan and almost scream but I held it, knowing people might hear. He leaned in and kissed me while going a bit faster.  
After an hour he pulled out and finished in a toilet paper.

_**[no more sexual content from here… kinda…]**_

I laid there, panting and looking at Natsu who was still above me, panting too. He leaned in and kissed me softly. He pulled back and leaned his forehead onto mine.  
"I love you Luce."  
"I love you, too Natsu"

We both smiled and decided to take a shower together. After 10 minutes we went to bed, still naked, and just cuddled into each other and slowly drifted to dreamland, both of us smiling wide.

* * *

**Heyo!  
Hope you like this one! The song is called "Empire" By shakira... I do not own the lyrics...  
In case you didn't understand, I wrote as if the bands wrote the sings themelves... :3  
Anyways, review-reply time!**

**Flying** **Star0507** \- Thank you! I'll do my best to update daily :3 Hope you like this chapter!  
**Guest - **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too :)

**Just wanted to add HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE! And also say that because this its also my mother's birthday.. I maybe won't update for 2-3 days... Maybe... Depends on how my hangover will be xD [Don't drink too much and take care ppl]**

**So... Till next time ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**[Sunday, morning after the guild band show, 6am]**

_**Natsu's POV**_

I woke up early with a smile on my face. I looked down to look at Luce. She looked so peaceful, I couldn't help but smile. I looked at the time and groaned to see its 6am. I decided to try to go sleep again because I didn't wanna leave the bed and Luce anyways. After 30 min of trying to fall asleep and failing miserably, I decided to just look at the love of my life. 'She is so damn beautiful. I must be the luckiest guy in the world.' I thought to myself and started to stroke her hair. Luce smiled and snuggled closer, so I just hugged her tighter and kissed her head. She woke up and looked at me smiling.  
"Good morning Natsu"  
"Good morning Luce"  
We didn't say anything else. We just lay in bed looking into each other's eyes, smiling. I leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. She blushed and kissed me back. I just had to say it.  
"Luce, don't hit me, but you are really beautiful when you're naked."

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Luce, don't hit me, but you are really beautiful when you're naked." The moment Natsu said that, I just looked at him. After a few minutes of understanding what he said, I felt my head burning and I covered myself with the blanket, head to toe, and didn't say a thing.  
I heard Natsu chuckle and I just wanted to smack him.  
"Shut up" I said annoyed.  
"Why? You're so cute. And are you really ashamed to show your body to me after last night?"  
Then it hit me. We did _it_. Last night. And we went to sleep naked together. I started laughing and slowly took my head out of the blanket.  
"I-its just weird a bit… Sorry" I mumbled and gave him a kiss.  
"Hey Luce?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

After we got up and ate breakfast we went to the guild main hall. Everyone were already there, drinking and talking about last night, especially the 'Mystery band'.

"I have no idea who they are" I heard Levy say as I came closer.  
"Yeah, they don't look like anyone here, but the runes that Freed wrote on the stage said that only people from the guild can go up, so they are people from Fairy tail" Erza replied to her. "Yet, they didn't seem like someone we know" She added.  
"What'cha talking about?" Natsu asked as we sat down at the table where Erza, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal and Cana were.  
"About that last band from the show, the 'Mystery band'" Jellal answered.  
"Yeah, we have no idea who they are. Any ideas flame brain?" Gray asked and smirked a bit.  
"First off, No I don't have any idea who they were" Natsu said and looked at me smiling.  
"Second, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME ICE PRINCESS!?" He snapped at Gray who was glaring at him.  
"Oh, you wanna go ash face?!"  
"You're going down popsicle!"  
And that was the first brawl of that day.

After the brawl was over, everyone had forgotten about the 'Mystery band' and I decided to go talk with Mira while Natsu and everyone else went to practice a bit for the show next week. Mira was at the bar and before I even sat myself on the stool, she already gave me my strawberry milkshake.  
"Here you go" She gave me the milkshake with a smile.  
"Thank you!" I smiled back  
"So, Practice today?" She asked while whipping some mugs.  
"Yeah, I'll go in a few minutes. Do you wanna join?"  
"I would love to! Let me go get someone to take over me" She said and went to the kitchen.  
I started to think about the songs we decided to do at the big show. 'They are not good enough. We have to change them! But we don't have any other songs to do! Oh, what will we do?' I thought to myself and decided to go take a walk to calm myself down. I told Mira I will be back in 30 min and then we will go practice. She accepted and went to clean the bar as I went out to the park.

After 7 minutes I was at the park behind the guild. It was surrounded by trees and had beautiful flowers everywhere. It was very peaceful, so I decided to lie down on the grass and closed my eyes to relax and think.

"Beautiful day. Isn't it?" I heard someone say. I immediately stoop up and reached for my keys.  
"Wow there, no need to be so jumpy little girl" The man said smirking.  
"Who are you?" I asked with a stern voice.  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is that, if you want your precious friends and lover boy to stay alive, you will come with me without a fight"  
I stood there, shocked, shaking a bit, and afraid for my friends.  
"You can't do anything!" I yelled at him.  
"Are you sure?" He said and pulled a lacrima screen that showed mages aiming for all my friends in the guild. I was terrified and tears started to form in my eyes.  
"T-they will notice that I'm gone! And they will find you and kill you!" I said while trying to hold my tears.  
"I heard of lord Phantom's attempt, but I am not as stupid as he is. If you don't want me to kill everyone, you will leave the guild and come to me. If you do that, nothing will happen to them and your parents. But, if you won't, they will all die" He said smirking.  
I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I fell down and cried.  
"So? Which way do you want this to happen?" He asked coming closer to me.  
"I will do it. Just... don't hurt anyone, please." I said crying.  
"Good girl. I will be here." He said and turned away.  
"Oh, one more thing, you have 5 more minutes for your practice" He said and laughed as he walked away.

I ran to the guild whipping my tears away. I told Mira I don't feel so good so I would go rest for today. She looked worried but left me be.  
I saw Levy and asked her for some magic ink. She asked why but I didn't say anything. She gave it to me and I thanked her and ran away. She didn't follow me.  
I went to my room and made sure no one was there. After that I locked myself in the bathroom with a piece of paper and the magic ink. I wrote a letter to the guild. Saying that I am leaving and that I am sorry that I just left like this but I couldn't handle it anymore.

I gave Mira the latter and told her to give it to Gramps. After that I ran to the park. The man was standing there, smirking.  
"Good to see you cooperate" He said.  
"I did my part. Now you do yours. Don't hurt them" I said monotone.  
He didn't say anything. He grabbed my hand and threw me in a carriage. He locked me in and I felt sleepy. Last thing I remembered was hearing him laugh.

* * *

**GOMEN!  
I am so sorry it took me too long to update! Happy new year btw :3 So! Hope you like this one... Till next time :3**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Guild POV outsider**_

Mira gave master the letter that Lucy asked her to give. She told him it's from Lucy and he said he will look at it when he finishes organizing the bills for the guild and school. Mira smiled and left to the bar. She had a bit of a bad feeling about that letter but shrugged it off. She went to the kitchen to clean and after 3 hours she finished and went to stand at the bar.  
At the bar, Mira saw Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Lissana, Wendy, Sting, Rouge and Yokino all looking a bit serious and talking to each other.  
"Hey guys, did something happen?" Mira asked as she went behind the bar.  
"Yeah, Lu-chan asked for magic ink and ran away to her room and she didn't explain what happened or why she needs it." Levy said with a worried voice.  
"Well, she told me she feels sick so she went to rest in her room" Mira said while giving everyone a refill.  
"She is not in the room. Her smell is fading there as if it was a few hours since she was last there." Natsu said seriously with a very worried face.  
"Oh… This might be bad…" Mira said looking at the floor thinking.  
"Yes. We must tell master right away" Erza said looking concerned at everyone.  
"Master... Oh! Lucy gave me a letter she wrote to Master! We need to tell him to open it now!" Mira said and they all ran to Master's office.

"Gramps! We have an emergency!" Natsu yelled as they all came in the room.  
"W-what happened!?" Master asked worriedly.  
"It's Lucy, we can't find her anywhere!" Gray explained.  
"And the letter I gave you is from her! Open it and read it now!" Mira added in a stern and serious voice.  
Master took the letter and opened it. He stood on his desk as he read it out loud.

_Dear Gramps and Fairy Tail_

_I am sorry I'm doing it like this, but I am leaving Fairy Tail. I can't stay here. I have my reasons and all you need to know is that you did nothing wrong and please don't look for me!_ _I just can't deal with all of this anymore. Please tell Natsu that I really am sorry for leaving like this without saying goodbye. It will be too hard for me. I hope you can see through my actions._

_Lucy H._

Everyone was shocked. No one moved a muscle. After a few minutes they started crying for the loss and Natsu cried the most. He fell on the ground wanting to die. The only thing on his mind was guilt that maybe he did something to make her leave. The pain he felt was a lot greater than the time Igneel left him.

A few moments later, Master told Mira to call Freed right away to join them in the office. He did not cry, and that pissed Natsu off.  
"Do you not fucking care that she left?!" Natsu snapped at Master who looked at the letter and re-read it again and again, not answering him.  
"Gramps! Say something!" Natsu yelled at him still crying hard.  
"You say she is the love of your life, yet you don't even get what she says in her words." Master said still looking at the letter.  
"What the fuck do you mean old man!?" Natsu growled at him.  
Freed came in the room with a concerned look at the sight of Natsu and everyone crying.  
"Lucy didn't leave." Master said, making everyone stop sobbing and look at him confused.  
"Well, ad list she didn't WANT to leave, on her own. I think someone made her do it. This letter is written with magic ink, and she wrote 'I hope you can see _through_ my actions', as if trying to say that there is more than meets the eye. Freed, Levy, work on this letter and find what Lucy tried to _really_ say." Master said calmly and then looked at Natsu.  
"She didn't leave you. She probably wanted to keep you safe" He said making the boy tear up again of thinking that he left her alone and didn't keep an eye on her.

After a few minutes, Levy and Freed gave Master the letter with the secret out. He stood on his desk again and started to read the _real_ letter.

_Dear Gramps and Fairy Tail_

_If you read this then you found the secret, which means you really do care about me. I didn't want to leave, but I want my friends to be safe, my __family__ to be safe.  
A man told me that if I won't leave and go with him, he would have killed you all and I couldn't let that happen. I am going to meet him at the park behind the guild. Please don't do anything reckless! He seems smarter than Phantom. Please, tell Natsu I am sorry for it but I still love him and I always will. Tell him not to cry over me and blame himself for me leaving. Tell him he is my world, my life, my everything, and that is why I chose to leave and not let you fight. I love you all, my family._

_Love  
Lucy H._

Everyone was shocked, again. Only this time they didn't start crying. They assembled an urgent meeting and told the guild what happened. Without any delays, Master picked 2 groups that will help. First group will strike first and the second will be back-up.

First group:  
Natsu  
Gray  
Erza  
Juvia  
Jellal  
Sting  
Rouge  
Cana  
Mira  
Elfman  
Laxus  
Gramps

Second group:  
Evegreen  
Freed  
Bixclow  
Yokino  
Warren  
Bisca  
Alzack  
Gajeel  
Levy  
Max  
Wendy  
Lissana

They immediately went to the park and found carriage tracks with a bit of Lucy's smell mixed with another men's smell. They all started to run, following the tracks, to find and save Lucy.  
'Luce, I am so sorry! It was all because of me that you were so vulnerable and they got you! But I promise I will save you! I will!' Natsu thought to himself as he ran faster then anyone else.

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen!?  
Thank you for the followeres, Favorites and Reviews!  
Hope you like this one :3**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Lucy's POV**_

I woke up in a prison. It was dark and it smelled awful. I didn't hear a thing. There was no light, looked like it was underground. I searched for my keys but I didn't find them. I started to cry and a man came in and looked at me from the window on the door.  
"Don't cry little girl, I won't hurt you. I need you to be in your best condition" The man said smirking.  
"…" I didn't answer and just looked at the ground.  
"Don't wanna talk? I can't blame you. You're probably scared right now. Calm down, will ya? Here, I brought you something to eat" He said and opened the door. He gave me soup, rice, bread and a glass of water.  
"Eat this, you will feel better" He said calmly and went out the door and locked it.

I looked at the food, feeling my stomach crying for me to eat. Hesitatingly I started eating, still crying.  
After I finished eating everything, the man came back and took everything. A few minutes later he came back again with a new glass of water and locked the door with him inside. He sat in front of me and just stared at me. I stared back.  
"Feeling better?" He asked.  
"Y-yes" I whispered.  
"Good. Look, I don't want to hurt you, so you better do what I tell you to do" He said calmly.  
"Why" I asked still whispering.  
"Why? Do you not know the power you have?" He asked confused.  
"Power? I'm just a celestial mage" I replied a bit louder.  
"You are not _just_ a celestial mage. You are _the _celestial mage, the pri-" He was cut off when someone knocked on the door and said there is an emergency. He didn't say a thing and left the room, locking it. I had no idea what was going on.

_**Natsu's POV**_

We were running alongside with the carriage tracks, with Lucy's scent getting stronger every second.  
"We are close" Gajeel said to everyone behind.  
"Good" Gramps said and we all stopped when we got to a dark cave which smelled of blood and death. Gramps looked at it with a worried face.  
"We have to work fast" Gramps said turning to us.  
"What should we do?"Erza asked.  
"First group will fight, second group will look for Lucy by her scent, which Wendy can pick up and follow." Gramps explained as everyone nodded.  
"Gramps… Why… W-why are people trying to get her?" I asked looking deep into Gramps's eyes.  
"I cannot tell you yet, but I already said, that girl is special and we need to keep her safe" He replied looking at me with a serious face. I looked down as they were getting ready to go in when I smelled someone that I don't know running to us from the cave. I heard his stop and then turning around and running back.  
"They know we are here" I said and everyone turned to look at the cave.

First group went in to fight and distract the people inside while the second group went to find Lucy. We saw about 50 people ready to charge. We all smirked and charged in.  
"I'm all fired up!" I yelled as I jumped in the air and knocked out 2 people.

_**Wendy's POV**_

A few minutes after the first group went inside, we went in and followed Lucy's sent. We went down some stairs and got to a huge cellar. I sniffed the air again.  
"She is somewhere here, but there are too many scents here so I can't find where exactly she is" I said trying to find the way to her.  
"Alright then, we will split up. Everyone go and look for her! Warren, use telepathy to connect all of us so that when someone finds her, we can call each other" Lissana said and everyone nodded and went to look for Lucy.  
I followed the scent of hers but it was everywhere. I got to a part with an iron door, locked. I decided to call someone to help me through the telepathy.  
'Minna! I-I found a huge door and it's locked. I t-think Lucy m-might be in there' I sent a message to everyone.  
'Alright! I looked everywhere here and all I saw was empty cells. I'm coming to help' Yokino replied.  
'Me too, and Alzack is here with me so we will both come to you right away' Bisca said.  
'Let's just all go!' Lissana said and everyone agreed and ran to me.

After a few minutes everyone came and looked at the door.  
"I don't see runes on it so it won't be a problem to open it" Levy said and Freed agreed.  
"Good, then we need to blow it up!" Gajeel said cracking his knuckles.  
"Wait! What it Lucy is right there? We might hurt her!" Levy yelled at Gajeel.  
"She is right, we can't just blow it up" Lissana said thinking of a new thing  
"Wait, the door is iron, right? Evegreen asked and everyone nodded.  
"So…" She continued and looked at Gajeel like he is a moron.  
"What?!" Gajeel snapped at her.  
"WOW! Really!? You can EAT iron dumbass! Just eat the frisking door!" She snapped back and everyone felt like idiots.  
"O-oh, yeah… "Gajeel replied quietly and went to the door.  
We all watched as Gajeel eat the door and started to see the other side slowly. Gajeel stopped for a second to look inside.  
"It looked like there are more cells closed with iron doors. She is probably in one of them" He said and went back to eating.  
.A few moments later there was a huge hole in the door, Big enough for everyone to go through.  
We all went in and started to open the windows on the doors looking for Lucy. I couldn't smell her and I knew she was somewhere there.

"Hey everyone! This door has runes on it! She must be here!" Levy said and we all ran to the last cell in the room.  
Freed and Levy worked on re-writing the runes while Gajeel ate some more iron and everyone else just waited.  
After about 30 minutes, Levy and Freed finished and Lucy's scent filled the room, Strawberry and Vanilla, with a hint of salt which was probably from her tears. Max opened the window and saw Lucy sleeping on the floor. Gajeel quickly ate the door and we all ran to Lucy. Warren said he can't reach her so she might be unconscious.  
I tried to heal her but it didn't work.  
"What happened to her?" I asked while everyone stared at her.

_**Lucy's POV 2 hours earlier.**_

After the man left me, I felt my throat dry as if I didn't drink water for the past week. I took the glass and drank it all. It had a weird taste but I didn't mind. After that I tried to feel where my keys are, but I couldn't feel anything. I slowly felt my body getting numb, and before I knew it I couldn't move. The man came in my room again and smirked at me.  
"Well, I thought I would have to make you drink that. You made my day a bit easier. Don't worry, you won't die, you will just fall asleep for a few hours, but you won't be able to feel anything. I will see you soon" He said and left the room. I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come out. I tried to scream but I couldn't use my voice. I was paralyzed. A few moments later I felt myself fall asleep. I didn't hear anything, I didn't feel anything, and I didn't see anything. Everything was pitching black.

_**Natsu's POV**_

We were fighting without a problem, knocking down every single person that charged at us. I suddenly smelled the scent of the man that took Lucy. I followed it and saw him standing behind, smirking at us. I ran back and told everyone he was there. They all nodded and charged at him. He didn't run away.

"What the hell did you do to Lucy?!" I yelled at him as I landed a punch on his face. He didn't move at all.  
"Nothing much, just paralyzed her to get her ready" He replied smirking and tried to punch me back, but I was quick enough to dodge it.  
"What do you want from her?!" Gray yelled.  
"Oh, you don't know who she really is, don't you?" He said and I went back a bit.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"That girl is the daughter of Layle, Queen of the dragon realm. Lucy is the princess, and I need her power!" He said and laughed evilly.  
We were all shocked except Gramps. He looked worried and angry.  
"What do you intent on doing with her?" Gramps asked the man.  
"What do you think?! I am going to use her to rule the dragons and rule the world!" He said smirking evilly.  
I felt my blood boil with anger. My temperature rising up fast, my body changing, my skin was changing to dragon scales, my eyes turned red. I felt the need to kill that person and protect Lucy.  
"Oh, dragon slayer? This might be a problem, but not a big one" the man said.  
"Natsu, I know you need to protect Lucy, but calm down. You might lose control over yourself." Gramps said looking at me but I didn't care. I did control myself at the moment. And decided to reduce my temperature to show Gramps I am in control. He smiled at me and I smirked back.  
"You are going down. I am all fired up!" I yelled as we all charged at the man.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this one! I'm gonna try to update alot since i have the time now... Anyways, see you later :3**


	21. Chapter 21

_**First team POV**_

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Jellal, Sting, Rouge, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Laxus and Master all went to attack the man together, each one raging at him.  
Natsu attacked with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist.  
Gray attacked with ice lance.  
Erza threw 50 blades at him.  
Juvia used water lock.  
Jellal used Heavenly Blast on him.  
Sting and Rouge fused their power and made a light-shadow ball and blasted it to him.  
Cana used bomb cards on him.  
Mira turned to Satan's Soul and made a darkness ball and threw it at him.  
Elfman turned to a beast and went to punch him.  
Laxus used Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist.  
Master turned huge and went to punch him.  
After they all attacked and retreated, the fog disappeared and revealed the man still standing.

"What the hell!?" Gray yelled.  
"He is stronger that I thought" Erza said.  
"We must find out what his magic is first" Jellal said to everyone.  
"Indeed" Master said.  
They all watched as the man slowly comes closer, looking at them angrily. They didn't move, nor showed fear.  
"You can really piss me off, you know? I don't have time to play around, so I will do it quick." The man said and smirked. He attacked them all with a wind blade and started to laugh.  
"You think you can beat the death god!? The almighty Erigor!? The Grim Reaper!?" He said while laughing evilly.  
As his attack finished, the fog slowly cleared and everyone was on the ground.  
"Too easy" Erigor said and turned around.  
"That was something" As Erigor heard that he immediately turned around and saw Natsu already on his fit, rubbing his head like nothing much happened. Everyone else slowly got up as well.  
"So, you use wind magic? Not too bad" Laxus said smirking as he stood up.  
"How the hell are you still alive?!" Erigor panicked.  
"Easy, we are Fairy Tail. No one can knock us down that easily" Master said looking at Erigor.  
"Now Eggrigor-" Natsu started to say but was cut off by Erigor.  
"IT'S ERIGOR! E-R-I-G-O-R!"  
"Whatever… Get ready to die, cuz I am _REALLY_ all fired up!" Natsu yelled smirking and started to change his skin to dragon scales, while his full body was on fire.

_**Second team POV**_

They were all sitting in Lucy's cell, waiting for Wendy to succeed on healing her, but with no luck. Wendy couldn't reach her and heal her. They all knew that she probably drank poison because of the glass next to her with the weird smell. Gajeel and Wendy both still heard her heart-beat clear, which meant she was not dying. But still she was probably paralyzed.  
"What will we do now?" Yokino asked as Wendy finished with her 17th attempt.  
"I have no idea" Evegreen replied.  
They all sat down disappointed. Trying to think of an idea.  
Gajeel and Wendy both smelled a familiar scent and looked at the door, which made everyone look as well.  
"I might be able to help in this situation"

_**Lucy's POV**_

I woke up from my 'dream', but I didn't really wake up. I still couldn't move, couldn't see or hear anything. I was still paralyzed, just not in a 'sleep' mode, only this time, I felt everything, the touches, the movements. I thought I was just moved somewhere.  
I started thinking about the guild, my friend, my family. I hoped they were all safe and that the man really kept his part of the deal.  
I suddenly felt something going inside my veins. It didn't hurt, I didn't feel anything except for the fact that something was against my skin and went through it. I just thought that they are probably injecting something to me. Maybe more poison that keeps me paralyzed. Very slowly I started to feel the pain from that poke. But I couldn't make my body move. I had to suffer that pain, which grew stronger every second. A few minutes later I felt my fingers twitch. 'Could it be…?' I thought to myself.

_**First team POV**_

Erigor was pretty strong. After a long time of fighting, he alone whipped out Juvia, Jellal, Cana, Mira, Elfman and Laxus. Erza was already low on power, as well as Gray and Master.  
Natsu was full of power from the rage he had to Erigor and the need he felt to protect Lucy, same need that Sting and Rough felt. The three were very strong and the dragon scales slowly wrapped their bodies.  
Erigor attacked the three, starting to pant a bit.  
"He is running out of magic power" Jellal said and the three dragon slayers heard him and smirked.  
Erigor attacked Sting and Rouge with a wind wall, that slowly sucked the air out, leaving them panting for oxygen until they both passed out. He smirked at Natsu, who smirked back.  
"Now it's only you and me, boy" Erigor said and laughed evilly.  
"Yup, just like I wanted" Natsu replied smirking at him.  
Erigor attacked with Wind &amp; Lightning Unison, while Natsu attacked back with Crimson Lotus [Fire Dragon's Fist].  
As the attacks collided, a huge foggy cloud made it head to see anything. It took 7 minutes for it to clear off, and everyone were shocked to see what happened.

_**Second team's POV**_

"What are you doing here?! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is here!?" Levy yelled at the girl.  
"I-I'm sorry, I just had I feeling that I should have come too… And looking at this, I guess I was right." She replied looking worried at Lucy.  
"She is right, let her do her thing. Poison _is_ her specially" Bisca said smiling at her.  
"Go on Kinnana. We count on you." Wendy said and gave Kinnana room next to Lucy.  
Kinnana first examined the glass, identifying what poison it was. She tried some things but they didn't work. Everyone got sad again.  
"Wait" Kinnana said and made everyone look at her.  
"There is still one thing that could work" She added.  
"What?!" They all yelled.  
"I can make an antidote, I'll just need levy to summon some things.  
With that, Kinnana and Levy worked together to make the antidote. After 10 minutes, it was ready.  
Levy summoned a syringe and Kinnana poured the antidote into it.  
Carefully, Kinnana injected Lucy with the syringe and let the antidote go into Lucy.  
"Now we wait" She said and everyone looked at Lucy.  
After some time, Lucy's fingers twitched a bit and warren started to slightly reach her mind. The antidote worked!

It took Lucy 39 minutes to fully wake up, and she started tearing up as she saw everyone smiling at her.  
She asked them what happened and they said what they did. She thanked them and then Wendy gave Lucy her keys.  
"We found them outside the room in an iron box that Gajeel half ate until he noticed the keys" Wendy explained and I hugged them and thanked them for it. I realized that Natsu wasn't there.  
"Where is Natsu?"

* * *

**HAY!  
So... Thank you SO SO MUCH for the followers and favorites and reviews! That really means a lot to me! Especially when people follow not only my story, but also me as a wrtiter!  
**

**I didnt do a Review-Reply in a while, so i guess it's time :3  
**

**Kay kay - **Sorry it took me time to see your review... It didn't show up for some reason... but THANK YOU SO MUCH! That is a huge compliment for me and i hope you like it so far!  
**we love anime -** Thank you so so much! I really hope you keep liking it!  
**Ania Dragneel -** I love it that you love it so much! Thank you so so much!

**I love reading these reviews! They really warm my heart and make me wanna work harder to give you the best story! I just hope i wont screw it up xD  
**

**Ok... I'm gonna go write the next chapter now! Hope it won't take me to long to update xD**

**BTW! I started to write another story [about FT charecters ofc]... I will upload it soon so make sure to check my profile every one in a while if you maybe wanna read a different one!**

**Till next time :3**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Natsu's POV**_

It was now only me and Eggrigor, everyone else got knocked out.  
I felt myself turning into a dragon, feeling an urge to save and protect my mate, my love, Lucy.  
My skin was now dragon scales, my body was on fire, my eyes were red, and I wanted to kill that man that hurt my Luce.  
He was staring at me, fear in his eyes. It made me smirk.

"Y-you think you c-can win against me!? The death god!?" He yelled trying not to shiver from fear.  
"Look Eggrigor, -"  
"It's fucking ERIGOR!" He interrupted.  
"And you think I care? Anyways, yeah, I _know_ I can defeat you!" I replied smirking.  
Erigor was shocked, then he attacked with Storm Bringer, and he thought he got me, but he didn't notice I dodged it and was behind him.  
"Missed me" I said and attacked him with my Rebuke Dragon Force which went through his body. He flew to the other side, into the wall, and didn't move.  
I went to strike again to make sure he died, and then I heard the voice that I wanted to hear so much at that moment.

_**Lucy's POV**_

After Levy explained what was happening, I ran out to find Natsu. They all followed me. When we got up I saw the man that kidnapped me knocked out in a wall and Natsu going to strike him. I was shocked seeing Natsu like that, red eyes full of anger, scale like skin and a fire that looks like a dragon. I didn't want to see him like this anymore, ever.

"NATSU!" I yelled to him to make him stop.  
He stopped running and looked at me, his fire going down, his scale like skin turning back to normal, and his eyes back to onyx and full of love and happiness.

"LUCY!" He yelled back and ran to me.  
His embrace was tight as if saying he will never let go. I embraced him back doing the same. We both let our tears fall and didn't let go.

"I'm so happy you're safe Luce. I'm so sorry I wasn't with you to protect you!" I heard him blaming himself and backed away, enough to look him in the eyes.  
"It's okay Natsu, it was my fault I didn't stay inside like I was supposed to. It wasn't your fault! Don't blame yourself for my mistakes" I said and looked deep into his eyes.  
"No, I shouldn't have gone to that practice, I should have stayed with you!" He replied with new tears forming in his eyes.  
"No, it's not true. You did nothing wrong. Please don't blame yourself… For me" I said and kissed him.  
He kissed me back. When we parted, he hugged me close to him, and then whispered in my ear.  
"I love you Luce"  
"I love you too, Natsu"

_**Time skip, back in the guild. Outside POV**_

Mrs. Porlyusica and Wendy took care of everyone. After they healed Lucy, she went to Master to talk to him about the secret that has something to do with her. She knocked on the door. "Come in" Master replied and she did as was told. "I need to talk to you" Lucy said as she closed the door.  
"*Sigh* I knew this day would come. Take a sit my child" He said.  
While Lucy and Master where talking, Natsu and everyone else where down in the guild main hall.

"So, she is the princess?" Sting asked looking at his drink.  
"That might explain why all the dragon slayers had a need to come to Fairy Tail" Rouge replied.  
"Do you think that the prophecy will come true?" Wendy asked while bandaging Laxus.  
"Maybe. She is a celestial mage and apparently the daughter of the strongest celestial mage in the world" Laxus answered.  
"That means…" Gajeel trailed off.  
"Yeah… We might get to see our parents again" Natsu replied.

The guild doors opened and a scent of another dragon slayer rushed into our dragon slayers noses.  
Kinnana ran to the door and hugged the man that walked in.  
"I can't believe you finally came!" Kinnana cried into the man's chest.  
"Sorry it took me so long" He replied and hugged her.  
"Who are you" Natsu stood up and glared at him.  
"The name is Cobra. I'm a second generation dragon slayer and I heard that the princess is here" He replied coldly.  
"What do you want from her?" Sting asked with a stern voice.  
"What do you think? I want to protect her. I feel a need to do so" He answered and walked in holding Kinnana's hand.  
"C-cobra, are you going to join the guild?" Kinnana asked shyly.  
"Yeah, I guess" He replied and smiled at her. She blushed.  
"Where is your master?" He asked Natsu.  
"He is busy at the moment. You can sit here and wait for him to come out" Mira replied with a smile.  
"Alright" Cobra said and sat down with Kinnana on the bar.

Everyone glared at him, not fully trusting him yet.  
"Hey everyone. I understand that after 2 evil people trying to get the princess you don't trust easily, but can you ad list not think of me as one?"  
Everyone was shocked from the fact that he answered as if he read their minds.  
"Yes. I can read minds" Cobra replied with a smirk.

_**Lucy's POV**_

"So, my mom is the strongest celestial mage, she was chosen to rule the dragon realm, and since I am her daughter, I am the princess and when I learn from every dragon how to use their powers, I will become queen?" I asked kinda shocked from everything she just heard.  
"Yes. I told your mother not to tell you. I guess I was wrong" He replied looking at the ground.  
"…I'll do it" I said after thinking.  
"What?" Gramps asked looking at me confused.  
"I said I will do it. Learn the dragon slaying magic and become queen. It is my duty" I explained.  
"Then I guess It is time to talk to your mother" He said.  
After a few moments we came out of the room and went down to the main hall.

_**Outsider POV**_

Lucy and Master came in the main hall and everyone stared at them. Cobra looked at Lucy and went to her and Mater.  
"Princess, I am Cobra, Second generation dragon slayer. I want to join the guild and protect you" He said to both of them.  
"Hmmm… Well I guess another dragon slayer won't hurt. Mira, give him a stamp" Master said and Mira took Cobra away to give him the Fairy Tail stamp.

"Everyone, in half an hour there will be an urgent announcement. Please make sure that everyone is here, especially all the dragon slayers" Master yelled and went back to his office.

Everyone nodded and started to call the guild mates that weren't there. After 20 minutes everyone came and waited for Master.

* * *

**Heyo!**

**I decided to not let my sickness get the best of me. I finished this chapter although i think it didn't came out as good as i would have wanted it to be.**

**Thank you for my new followers, both in story and to me as a writer.  
**

**I will do my best to write another chapter for tommorow!**

**Hope you like this one!**

**Till next Time :3**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Outsider POV**_

Master went out of his room and went to the main hall stage. He looked at the people and sighed before talking when he met Lucy's eyes.

"Listen, everyone! I suppose it is time to explain why Lucy had joined our guild. Lucy, please come and stand with me." Master said and Lucy went up stage and looked at the ground.  
"Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of Jude and Layla, is the princess of the dragon realm." At that the whole guild, except the first team and dragon slayers, gasped in shock. Lucy blushed as she looked at the ground with her hair covering her face.  
"Yes, I know. Her mother is known as the strongest celestial mage in the world. The spirit king asked her to rule over the dragon realm at the year of X777, on July 7, which is when all dragons disappeared." Master explained and no one dared to even whisper from the serious face that Master had.  
"It is now Lucy's turn to take the rule, and she must first learn 10 kinds dragon slaying magic. For that, she and her mother will leave soon to the dragon realm to work. While she is gone, we need to find 2 more dragon slayers that use ice and water magic"  
"But that means we will have only 9 dragon slayers" Lucy spoke up.  
"Yes, the last one will be you, celestial dragon slayer and queen of the dragon realm" Master explained.  
"How long will it take?" Natsu asked worried from loosing Lucy again.  
"Depends on her, but I do not think that she will leave." Master said and looked at Lucy for a clearer answer.  
"I-I don't know, I need to talk to my mother first" She said not looking at anyone.  
"Alright, I talked to the mayor and we both decided to move the big show to a later date that will be decided later on. For now, Lucy and I will go to her mother and talk things out. All dragon slayers will come with us." And with that, Master and Lucy went off stage to where all the dragon slayers were standing.

"Luce, did you know about this?" Natsu asked softly.  
"I had no idea, and I am scared to death" She replied and hugged Natsu to hide her silent tears.  
"It's okay Luce. I'm here for you." He said while stroking her hair.  
"We leave now" Master said and they all nodded and left the guild.

They all left and soon enough they were at Lucy's parent's house. Master knocked on the door and Layla opened it, letting everyone in.  
After they explained everything, Layla started crying, making everyone look confused.  
"T-the dragon r-realm is d-done for" She barely managed to say.  
"What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused and scared.

That's when they all heard a very loud roar outside. All the dragon slayers knew what it was.  
"Dragon" They all said in unison.  
They all ran out and saw 7 dragons killing everyone and destroying buildings. Lucy was panicking!  
All the dragon slayers went to stop them, but all of them died. Her mother tried to use her powers as queen, but the dragon got annoyed and killed her. Master also died trying to stop a dragon. Lucy cried and screamed "NATSU! MAMA! GRAMPS! EVERYONE!"  
She couldn't believe this had happened. She screamed and cried and heard someone call her name. She was too scared to open her eyes.

"Y!...ucy!...Lucy! Lucyy!" Lucy opened her eyes and didn't realize what she was seeing. She was in the park, hugged by a very worried Natsu, who called her name so that she would wake up. Lucy hugged Natsu for dear life, and he hugged her back the same why.  
"What did you dream about?" Natsu asked in a calm voice, stroking her back to calm her down.  
"I-I don't k-know exactly…" Lucy said shivering, and then she remembered something.  
"N-Natsu, w-what day I-is it?" She managed to ask the very worried dragon slayer.  
"Sunday, Luce. Why?" He replied a bit confused from the sudden question.  
"Then it was _all_ a dream…" Lucy whispered but Natsu heard it.  
"Do you wanna tell me?" Natsu asked in a calm voice.  
"Yeah, I'll tell you a bit later, okay?"  
"Sure"  
They hugged each other and looked at the flowers and trees. Lucy finally calmed down and smiled.  
"Hey Luce?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know I love you, right?"  
"Of course idiot!" With that Lucy turned around and gave him a kiss.  
"I love you too" She added and continued to kiss.

After a few minutes, they came back to the main hall, where Mira was waiting and worrying about her blonde lead singer, who was suppose to come back 2 hours ago. As Mira spotted the love-birds coming in, hugging each other and smiling, she went to them and looked at Lucy dead in the eyes.  
"Wha?... OH NO! Mira I am so so sorry! I fell asleep and no one was there to wake me up and I am so so so sorry and I didn't mean to and please don't kill me! I am too young to die! And I-"  
"its fine, I'm just glad to see that you are fine" Mira said with a genuine smile and hugged Lucy.  
"R-really?" The very much confused Lucy asked, raising a brow.  
"Yes! Now, let's not do it today. You look like you need a rest. Natsu, take her to your room and take care of her" Mira said smiling.  
"Yes ma'am!" Natsu saluted and took Lucy, bridal style, to the room so that she could rest normally.

"Natsu, you don't need to do that" Lucy told the boy who was beginning to make soups and such for his girlfriend.  
"I do have to do it! I want you to feel better!" He replied grinning.  
"Well that's not what would help you!" Lucy said annoyed a bit.  
"So what will help?" Natsu said looked at her with a raised brow.  
Lucy stood up, took Natsu's hand, went to the room and went inside the bed, pulling Natsu in.  
"All I need is for you to just be close, and make me feel safe" Lucy said as she snuggled to his chest.  
"Y-yeah, okay" Natsu replied blushing and smiling as he wrapped his arms around his girl.  
"I love you Natsu"  
"I love you too Luce"

* * *

**Heyo!**

**hope you like it :3**

**Wild childkk - **Thank you very much ^^

**Till next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello Minna!  
****Warning, there will be some sexual content here, so...**

* * *

"Then, y-you and everyone else went to s-slay them and all d-died… A-and I c-couldn't do a-anything. T-that's w-when you woke m-me up" Lucy explained her dream while slightly sobbing to Natsu after they cuddled in bed for a few hours. She first didn't want to talk but was afraid to fall asleep again. Natsu looked at her worriedly until she decided to speak up and tell him the dream.

"Luce, don't worry. It won't happen and I promise you that! I will _always_ be there to protect you" Natsu said calmly, hugging the crying girl tight.  
"P-promise?" Lucy looked up with puffy red eyes and cheeks.  
"Of course" Natsu replied smiling at the –always no matter what-beautiful teen in his hands.  
"I love you" Lucy said and slightly smiled with a light blush on her cheeks, and not from the crying.  
"I love you too" Natsu replied and leaned in to kiss her.

**[****Warning**** – ****Sexual content****]**

They couple kissed passionately, as Natsu slowly rolled on top of Lucy. She smirked at his action and he smirked back. He slowly pushed his hand under her blouse and massaged her breasts, to which she moaned slightly, making his smirk grow wider. She pulled his shirt off, then let one hand go around his neck and into his pink locks, while her other hand stroked the side of his body, making his shiver a bit in delight. He pulled her blouse off and went to kiss her neck. Her stroking hand went to wrap his torso as he licked her neck and nibbled on her skin, making her moan a bit more. She pushed him back and took her bra off, he smirked and presided to nibble on her nipple, just the way she liked it.  
One of his hands played with the other breast, as the other hand unbuttoned her jeans and slowly took them off. After he threw then on the floor, Lucy pinned him down, kissing his neck while she pulled his pants off. He moaned slightly as she kissed him down his body, from the neck to his chest, then his abs, while taking his boxers off. She stroked his member kissed the top, making him shiver. It was the first time he ever felt that.  
Slowly she licked his member and put it in her mouth, sucking it, making his moan her name slowly. She loved it. She slowly started to take it dipper. Hearing him moan harder, she knew he was about to finish, so she stopped and smirked at him. "Not yet" She said seductively.  
Natsu smirked at her action and pinned her down now, doing the same as she did. When he got to her panties, he very slowly took them off, while kissing her inner thigh, she shivered a bit. She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue on her clit, licking it first slowly, and then speeding up. She moaned his name and it made him hard. He wanted to hear it more. He pushed one finger in, making her moan louder and pant a little. He knew she was about to finish.  
He stopped, just as she did, and quickly moved up and started to push his member in. As he pushed faster, he rested his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it. She blushed and wrapped her hands around him, one hand on his neck ribbing his hair, and the other on his back holding tight. He liked it. He _loved_ it.

**[****Warning**** – ****Sexual content off****]**

When they finished, they both panted and looked at each other, smiling. They didn't say a thing, but they both knew what the other thought. 'I love him/her so much'.  
After their breath became normal, they both got up and went to take a quick shower together, still not talking and just smiling.  
In the shower Natsu hugged Lucy from behind and rested his head on hers. They both blushed.  
As they finished, the time was 7:30pm, a good time to go to the main hall to just spend it with everyone, and so they did.

When they got to the main hall, they still didn't talk and just smiled and blushed at each other. Well, it was the first time they both _went down _on each other, it was a bit weird.  
"What's up with you two?" Cana asked smirking at the two blushing couple. Everyone saw how their blushes became even redder and understood what happened.  
The boys shot a Good-job-man look at Natsu who had to grin back as he kissed Lucy's cheek and went to them.  
The girls all giggled and blushed as Natsu left her and she came closer to them.

_**Natsu's POV**_

"So, Natsu, you're a man now!" Elfman said raising his fists.  
"Was I a girl before?" Natsu asked glaring at Elfman as he sat down.  
"Oh come on! You know what he meant" Gray said smirking and elbowing slightly his pink-haired best-friend who sat next to him.  
"Yeah, yeah…Can we not talk about it though?" Natsu asked blushing slightly with a shy voice.  
"NOPE" They all replied in unison, making the boy bang his head on the table.

_**Lucy's POV**_

"TELL" The girls yelled as Lucy sat down at the table, scaring her.  
"Wh-what?" The scared girl asked with wide eyes.  
"What did you do?"  
"Is he big?"  
"Was it painful?"  
"Did you like it?"  
"What poses?"  
"Did you use protection?"  
"Was he your first?"  
"Did you like it?"  
"How long was it?"  
"Where did you do it?"  
"How many times?"  
The girls asked in unison, making Lucy blush and look at the ground.  
"Wh-what happened Lucy-san?" innocent Wendy asked, making all the girls shut up.  
"Wendy, the next subject we are going to talk about might not be appropriate for you, Therefore, if you feel a need to leave in the middle, it will be understandable and fine." Erza said to the young girl, making her blush as well and smile shyly.  
"Oh… I-I understand n-now…Will it be o-okay if I s-stay?" Wendy replied blushing hard, making all the girls chuckle.  
"Of course" Lissana said smiling at the innocent young girl.  
"Okay, so… Lucy, start talking!" Mira said smiling as they all sat down to listen to her.  
"Umm… C-can we not talk about t-that?" Lucy asked blushing very hard.  
"NOPE" the girls replied, making her bang her head against the table.

_**Natsu's POV**_

"That was your first, right?" Gray asked smirking at his best friend, who became a man.  
"N-not really" Natsu replied blushing. All the men looked at him shocked. They all knew that he was a virgin. Did he do it with someone before Lucy?  
"Was she not your first girl?" Laxus asked after a few moments of silence.  
"Lucy she is my first girl" Natsu replied looking confused.  
"So what did you mean by that?" Gajeel asked.  
"By what?" Natsu asked even more confused.  
"By saying that _that_ wasn't your first time!" Sting replied a bit loud, which made them all look over to the girls to see if they noticed. They all sighed in relief when they saw the girls didn't hear him.  
"Well, today wasn't my first time ,but Lucy is my first girl" Natsu explained, earning a few satisfied looks and a few looks that say 'why-the-fuck-did-you-not-tell-me'.  
"How many times did you do it?" Jellal asked.  
"Today was my second time…" Natsu replied blushing as he remembered what they did today.  
"Why are you do blushy like that if it's you seco-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Sting said with a bit of blush on his face.  
"WHAT?" Natsu asked a bit annoyed.  
"You either made her cum like ad list 4 times or you got a BJ for the first time" Sting explained, making all the boys stare at the very blushing punk-haired boy to try to get the right answer.  
"Tell us!" They all said excited (a bit too much if you ask Natsu).  
"I…We…She… Well…" Natsu tried to say something but it just made him blush more.  
"He might have gone down on her, you know…" Rouge said, making Natsu even redder. All the guys got it now.  
"You did!" They all whisper-yelled so the girls won't hear. Natsu didn't reply.  
"Come on! You really did it?" Gray said looking amazed at his best friend.  
"You are a MAN" Elfman added, making all the boys nod in agreement.  
"N-not only… Sh-she also…Uh… Well… She…" Natsu tried to say but just couldn't.  
"No way…" All they boys whispered.  
"Was it before the sex?"  
"Was it good?"  
"Before you did or after?"  
"Did you cum?"  
"Did she take it all in?"  
"Is she good?"  
"Did you like it?"  
"Was it long?"  
All they boys asked everything all together, making Natsu look at them amazed and shocked.  
"W-well, when we were m-making out, sh-she suddenly pinned me down on the bed and t-took my boxers off and d-did it…" Natsu explained with a really red face, looking like his head might catch on fire at any moment.  
The boys looked at him, amazed at the achievement the young-and last virgin from all the boys-boy achieved. They might not ever admit it, but some only got their first BJ after the 15 time, and some still are BJ-virgins… They must never tell anyone, especially Natsu.

_**Lucy's POV**_

"come on Lucy, spill the beans" Cana said smirking at the blushing girl in front of her.  
"Do I have to?" Lucy asked half annoyed half hoping they might be nice to her today.  
"YES" The girls shouted, and then looked over to the boys to see if they noticed, they didn't.  
"Urrgh…Fine! Today was the second time. First time was after the show. It was a bit painful but he was caring and sweet and listened and he even wanted to stop but I didn't let him. Today I decided to take Cana's idea and gave him a…A… A B.."  
"Blow-job?" All they girls-except Wendy- whispered to the blushing Lucy and she just nodded.  
"OMG and did he 'repay' you?" Erza asked blushing from hearing what she read in her 'adult books'.  
"Y-yeah… Now can we not talk about it?!" The very much red Lucy asked as she covered her head with her hands.  
"Well, that was much more that I expected" Cana said looking proud of the young girl.  
"Second time? Why didn't you tell me Lu-chan?" Levy pouted.  
"I didn't want to tell anyone… It's a bit weird! I'm sorry Lev…" Lucy mumbled.  
"It's fine"  
"So, did you like it?" Yokino asked.  
"Ummm… I guess…"  
All the girls giggled at Lucy's respond and made relax a bit.  
"Lucy is not a virgin anymore, we must celebrate it!" Cana yelled, making the boys look (thank got they didn't get what she said).  
"What? NO!" Lucy screamed, making the girls laugh.  
"Okay okay, so let's just have a 'regular' party, but it will be secretly for you popping it" Cana said winking.  
"F-fine" Lucy said blushing.

Wendy still didn't really get what was going on, mainly because she didn't listen.

* * *

**Hay!**

**I am so so sorry it took me time to update... I am still sick and barely managed to write this chappy, but i finally did it!**

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

**Guest -** Haha nice idea! Im going to re-read it with that song now xD  
**wild childkk -** Haha thank you! Hope you like this one too :) and sorry it took me so long!

**So that was it... I am still sick so it will take me a few days to update for now... Sorry guys but my head is really not working T_T FORGIVE MEH!**

**Till next time ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

"PARTY!" Cana yelled to everyone that was in the guild main hall. No one protested and started to drink and have fun. The girls all secretly partied Lucy's 'pop of her cherry', which was how Cana referred to it, while the boys celebrated –secretly- Natsu 'Becoming a man' on their own.(Wendy and Romeo both left, not wanting to stay up too late anyways)  
Lucy and Natsu didn't disturb each other too much, giving each other time with their friends, but Natsu kept an eye over Lucy just to make sure she is alright.

Since Master gave all the guild students a week off school, they decided to go a little over-board with the party.  
Cana made sure _everyone_ drank, and a lot.  
Mira's 'demon matchmaking' power decided to kick-in, as she tried to hook up Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Jellal and Juvia and Gray. It worked since they were all drunk.  
Levy was on Gajeel's lap as she laughed her ass off, making Gajeel laugh with her.  
Erza tried to kill everyone but calmed down when Jellal hugged her and gave her strawberry cakes.  
Gray decided sit and drink with Juvia, which ended with both of them confessing that they like each other.  
Needless to say, Mira was very happy that night.

It wasn't long until someone started to play some music, making the girls get up and dance as the guys looked at them and smiled.  
"This is my song! Come on girls, let's go dance!" Lucy said, making all the girls dance with her as the song went.

[Arianna Grange – Break Free ft. Zedd]

Since the girls secretly had the party for Lucy, she was in the center. Dancing and singing with the song, the girls all danced sexy, making the guys blush a bit as they glared at them.

~_This is the part when I say 'I don't want ya!' I'm stronger then I've been before. ~_ The girls sang, blushing from being drunk, dancing without a care in the world, as if no one is watching. They didn't even notice how the guys looked at them. By the way, the boys _really_ liked what they saw.

The next song was almost too much for the boys to handle with the sexy moves and butts bouncing everywhere. [Talk Dirty To Me – Jason Derulo]

The girls all moved their butts with the song, making every boy stare and almost get nose bleeds, but the girls didn't notice or care. They had too much fun at that moment.

Natsu looked at Lucy all the time, amazed at how sexy she could be. He didn't drink too much, so he knew he wasn't drunk and that he really just thought that Lucy was really, _really _sexy when she was dancing like that. He loved it.

Gajeel was shocked from how sexy his little shrimp danced. Wait, his?! What the hell did he think!? He tried to look away, but just couldn't. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks, and that was when he understood he really did like the little bluenette. He smiled to himself and kept looking at his little shrimp dancing and having the time of her life.

Sting smiled as he saw -the usually shy- Yukino dance and have fun with the other girls. He was happy she opened up so much, even though it was from the alcohol. He really liked her. No, he _loved_ her. He looked at her dancing sexy and blushed at the sight. He was happy that she was _his_.

Gray stared at his new girlfriend dance all sexy and beautiful. He didn't look away no matter what! He didn't want to miss out on any of her dance moves, as he thought she was really hot at that moment. He just stared at her, blushing and smiling to himself, thinking about the fact that she was his girlfriend now. He was happy.

Jellal tried to hide the smile and blush he had when he looked at Erza dancing with Lucy –very close and sexy- and decided he wants her. He decided to confess after the party and take her on a date to her favorite bakery.

The song changed to a song that made every girl look at the guy she like, come closer to him, and basically lap-dance on him. That was when the guys got the nose bleeds.  
[Drunk In love – Beyonce]

Lucy on Natsu, Levy on Gajeel, Juvia on Gray, Lisanna on Bickslow, Mira on Laxus, Evergreen on Elfman, Erza on Jellal, Yukino on Sting, Cana on Rouge(Cuz he looked to lonely to her), Bisca on Alzack… It was really hot in the main hall for the boys, and not because of the heat Natsu projected…

As the song changed, all the girls hopped off the boys, as if nothing happened, leaving them shocked with nose bleeding while still looking at them. The girls didn't notice the effect they had on the boys as they kept dancing.

[Teenage Dream – Katy Perry]  
The girls danced and sang as Cana poured them more booze. It wasn't too long until the boys got back to reality and stared at the girls again. After that last song, each boy thought of one thing about the girl they liked. 'Damn, I must be the luckiest guy in the world for having her'.

After the girls made the guys dance with them, the party ended. It was around 3am now and Lucy was tired as hell, not to mention drunk. Natsu was happy he decided not to drink too much as he carried her, bridal style, to their room to go to sleep. He helped her change to her PJ's, gave her a glass of water and laid her in bed. He quickly got ready himself and crawled to bed beside Lucy.  
"Finally" Lucy whispered in annoyance as she snuggled closer to Natsu. He chuckled as he hugged her.  
"What?" He asked with an amused smirk.  
"I can't fall asleep without you" She replied as if it was the most obvious thing.  
Natsu blushed and hugged her tighter.  
"I love you weirdo"  
"I love you idiot"

* * *

**Well, This chapter was written with me high on medicine... So that might explain... Maybe... I don't know anymore...**

**Hope you likes it!**

**Till next time ^^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! So I got a laptop and i finished this chappy... If its wierd then I am sorry but I am still high on meds... xD **

* * *

As the week went by, and the big show came closer, everyone practiced every moment they could.

Lucy and her spirits had to work extra hard because Lucy wrote a new song that she felt like it had to be preformed, so they worked their asses off every day.

Natsu and his band worked too, but they didn't need a lot of practice except for Jellal because he was new, but Jellal is a quick learner so Natsu had free time, which he spent on watching Lucy and not leaving her sight.

Erza made the girls work extra hard, but also rewarded them every break with sweets.

Sting, Rouge and Yukino worked also pretty hard, but they had free time, which was spent on laughing and talking with each other.

Cana made sure that her band won't work too much, so that she will have time to drink, even though she drank during practice anyways.

Everything went smoothly, everyone felt ready, and the town was preparing for the show.

Before anyone noticed, it was a day before the show and today Mira will give 'Mystery band' their new outfits.

"Hey everyone, are you ready?" Mira asked enthusiastic.  
"Yes Mira-san!" The band all replied in unison, smiling and excited.  
"Alright, so these are your new outfits. For this show, I decided you won't have matching colors, but just the same idea. Now, you need to remember to take off your masks at the second song, you know when. You all remember that you are the last band, right?" Mira explained and asked as she handed them the outfits.  
"Yes ma'am!" They all replied.  
"Good. Okay, I think you guys practiced enough for today. Go rest! Tomorrow morning at 10am we will meet here for one last practice and then you will have the rest of the day to relax and prepare for the show" Mira said smiling.  
"Alright, thank you Mira" Lucy said smiling and her spirits nodded smiling as well.  
"Now, go chill. You guys need this" Mira said and went to the bar.  
The band all nodded. The spirits went back to the spirit world after saying goodbye, and Lucy went to her room to rest.

After finishing one of her books, Lucy decided to go for a little walk. She first wanted to go to the park, but remembered her dream and decided to just go to the back-yard.  
She sat on one of the benches and relaxed while feeling the warmth of the sun soaking in her skin. She felt wonderfull.  
"Catching a tan without me?" Said a voice that Lucy immediately recognized and she smiled.  
"I had a hunch that you will soon tag along" She said smirking at her beloved pink-haired teen.  
"Is that so?" he replied smirking and crossing his hands against his chest.  
"Yup! Now, come sit down and enjoy the sun with me" She said smiling.  
"Thought you'll never ask" He said laughing as he sat down beside the beautiful blond.  
"Done with practice?" She asked while they held each-others hands.  
"Yeah, we all felt good with the songs so we gave ourselves a long break. What about you?" He replied smiling slightly.  
"Same. Mira told as to rest the entire day, and that's what I am going to do"  
"Good, good…" Natsu said looking at his girl.  
"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked after a few minutes.  
"You" He simply replied.  
"Yeah, I noticed idiot, I meant why?"  
"Cuz' I love you weirdo"  
"Awww, I love you too"  
They leaned to each other and kissed for a bit. This day was just awesome.

Lucy and Natsu went to their room to have another 'couple's' time. After they finished, it was already evening and Natsu made dinner for them, Chicken wings, rice, a salad and fresh orange juice. Also he made some fish for Happy, who was still trying to convince Carla to take his fish, so that when he gets home he will have food ready.  
Not too long after they ate, they decided to go to the main hall for a bit before going to sleep, that was when Master gave Lucy a letter that arrived to her.  
Lucy wanted to read it in privet, so she went to the side and opened it up.

_To: Lucy L. Heartfillia_

_Hello darling. How is life? I heard you are in a guild now, very good for you!  
I really hope all is well, because I want to make sure that when I come visit, it will be fun!  
I will arrive the day after your show. Sadly, I can't make it to the show day, but I am sure that you will do just fine.  
I will arrive at around 1pm, so please be ready._

_Love, __Michelle Lobster__, your cousin._

Lucy was shocked. She had no idea she was a cousin! She had to talk to her parents immdietly.  
'What if this is a trap? Oh no, not again!' Lucy thought to herself, and decided to go to her parents with this.  
Lucy went back to everyone and pulled Natsu to the side to talk.  
"Hey Luce, what's up?" Natsu asked a bit confused from the sudden act.  
"Nothing, just got a letter and I need to go to my parents" Lucy replied.  
"What did the letter say?!" Natsu began to feel worried, and Lucy laughed.  
"Haha calm down. The letter was sent from my cousin but I want to ask my parents about it, that's all" Lucy explained smiling.  
"Oh, alright then… It's a bit late now so we can go first thing tomorrow"  
"Sure"

Lucy and Natsu went to sleep early to wake up early and go to her parents' house.  
After coming to her parents, Layla and Jude offered them breakfast with a smile. The couple agreed and talked for a while. Layla and Jude were happy to see them again and they both really liked Natsu.  
"So, what made you two come so early in the morning? Anything you need to tell us about the show today?" Jude asked smiling.  
"Oh my, are you two getting married!?" Layla asked excited, making the other three sweat-drop.  
"No, no, nothing like that" Lucy replied smiling awkwardly.  
"Yet" Natsu added with a wink, which made the parents laugh slightly.  
"Calm down there hot-head… Anyway, I got a letter from a cousin and I wanted to ask you about her" Lucy said after blushing at Natsu's comment from before.  
"What is that cousin's name?" Jude asked.  
"Umm… Let's see…" Lucy opened the letter and read the name out loud "Michelle Lobster"  
Both of her parents looked shocked, which made Natsu and Lucy feel a bit bad.

"Lucy, Michelle is…"

* * *

**Yeah... So... As usual... Hope you like it :)  
**

**Till next time :)**


	27. Chapter 27

"Lucy, Michelle is…" Jude said in a shocked and serious tone.

"COMING?! Oh my, what a pleasant surprise! I thought she didn't get our letter since she didn't reply to us! Oh how wonderful!" Layla said excitedly, smiling widely.

Lucy and Natsu sweat-dropped from the sudden change of mood from her parents, but then began to smile from knowing this is not something bad.

"When did she say she is coming?" Jude asked as he checked his clock.

"Tomorrow around 1pm." Lucy replied looking at the letter.

"Oh, she will miss the show?" Layla said sadly.

"Yes, but she said she cannot come earlier so I guess its okay." Lucy said smiling.

"Well then, Layla darling we should go buy groceries for her arrival. You two, you may accompany us if you would like" Jude said taking his wallet and smiling at the two teens.

"Oh, well, you see? We have a show today so we kind of need to go back now" Lucy said smiling awkwardly.

"We want to give you the best show ever!" Natsu added grinning widely, making everyone smile back.

"Well then, we won't stop you from that, now go, we need to go buy things" Layla replied smiling.

"Here you go, but something for yourselves to enjoy before the show" Jude said and gave them 5000 jewels.

"Wow! That is a lot! I can't take it Mr. Heartfillia" Natsu said blushing a bit, looking down and rubbing the back of his head.

"Haha nonsense, and please, call me Jude" He replied smiling at the young man.

"Dad, don't make him feel uncomfortable, and I'll take it, alright?" Lucy said laughing.

"Alright dear, here you go" Jude said and gave her the jewels.

"Now, off you go!" Layla said laughing and smiling at the teens.

"Aye!" They both replied smiling and left, not before kissing and hugging Lucy's parents.

Natsu and Lucy went to the market to buy something, and decided to buy a huge strawberry cake for everyone to enjoy before the show, fish for the exceeds and Lucy bought Natsu lots of meat since he finished what was in their apartment.

When they got to the guild, they first put the meat in the fridge in their room and then went with the cake and fish towards the main hall, where everyone were relaxing.

"Minna! We brought cake!" Lucy yelled getting closer to all of her friends.

"And fish!" Natsu added winking at the exceeds.

"Strawberry cake!?" Erza said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yup!" The couple replied, making Erza dance from happiness.

Mira laughed and went to bring a cake knife and some drinks for everyone.

They all made a mini party, eating the cake (or fish, if you are an exceed) and drinking, but not too much, until it was time to go get ready for the show.

Since Natsu knew about Lucy being in the 'Mystery band' She didn't hide it at their room and just called Virgo to give her everything from cloths to lipstick so that she won't carry it with her.

While Lucy was showering, Natsu decided to join her, making her laugh and blush but she did not tell him to leave. They showered together for 10 min, playing around mostly and having fun.

After they finished showering, Lucy stayed in a towel and started to dry her hair and do her make-up with eyeliner, mascara, a bit of blush and left the red lipstick for later.

Natsu went to get dressed, wearing brown jeans, a white T-shirt, a black long-sleeved jacket and black sneakers.

Lucy went to get dresses, wearing a mini light-blue dress (easy to get out of) and white flip-flops.

In 1 and a half hours, they were ready and went to just walk around and check the stalls until it was time to go behind the stage.

Mira made sure to get a room for the 'Mystery Band' so that no one will see who they are until their performance.

All the bands were called back-stage one and a half hours before the show, just to make sure everyone was there.

Mira said that Lucy is her helper, which is why she is also behind the stage, and no one suspected her.

All the bands started to slowly get ready, with 'Fairy-Beat'(Natsu's band) getting ready to go first.

Natsu went to Lucy and Mira to ask something, making sure no one can hear him.

"Hey Mira, can Lucy be in the audience? Or does she have to be back-stage?"

"Well, since she is the last performer, and you are the first, I guess she can be in the audience"

"Great! Luce, you have a spot in the first row next to Gramps, I made him save it for you" Natsu said grinning.

"Haha okay then, I'll go there when I finish here" Lucy replied and kissed Natsu.

"Okay, see ya soon" Natsu said and went to his band.

Lucy and Mira laughed and went back to making room for her spirits to have space so that can get ready.

There was a knock on the door, following a fammilier voice "Sweetie? Are you here?"

Lucy smiled and went to open the door and let her parents in.

"Hey mom, dad" Lucy said and hugged her parents.

"Hello pumpkin" Jude said.

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet my manager, Mira Strauss, Mira, these are my parents, Layla and Jude Heartfillia"

Mira and Lucy's parents said their hello and sat down to talk for a bit.

After Jude heard that Mira is the bartender, he wrote a check for 10,000 for her so that she could but anything she needs, and also said he will give Master more money to upgrade it, and Mira hugged him smiling widely and thanked him.

"Please, it is my pleasure" Jude replied smiling at Mira.

"Mira sweetheart, is there a chance to call Mr. Makarov to come here?" Layla asked her smiling.

"Of course miss! I will go get him right away" Mira said and quickly went out of the room to find Master.

"Lucy, did you have the 'talk' with Mr. Makarov already?" Layla said in a more serious tone to Lucy.

"What? What talk? Did something happen?" Lucy asked a bit worriedly.

"No, no, just… There is something you need to know about your power" Layla replied trying to calm her down.

Lucy immediately remembered the dream she had, and that the bad guy said she is a princess or something that had to do with dragons and got scared.

"Lucy, what is it darling?" Layla asked worriedly.

"I had a dream, and it was horrible… Mom, tell me" Lucy said seriously.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt for you to know" Layla said and took a deep breath.

"Well, you probably didn't know, but I was considered the strongest celestial mage in the world, which is why I had all 12 zodiac keys. When you were 4, the celestial king asked me to come to the spirit world, and so I did. It was when I told you I went to a business meeting. The king told me that I am the strongest, and gave me the 12 keys to keep them safe, and told me that one day, I would need to teach you how to use them all together since you will be stronger than me, and you already are stronger. Before I came back, the king gave me a spell that will give you my power, which was why I was sick. Mr. Makarov came by and healed me, and told me that you are going to be a very powerful mage and that evil people might want to use your powers, so he told me to bring you to Magnolia and teach you how to use that power, and also he said that when the time is right, you will find him, and you did. So that is it"

"Okay, so, no dragons?" Lucy asked, making Layla look at her shocked.

"Dragons? Wha- why dragons?" Layla asked confused.

"J-just a dream I had, not important" Lucy said with a sigh of relief.

At that moment, Master entered the room with Mira.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Heartfillia, how wonderful to see you here. Did you ask to see me?" Master said smiling widely.

"Yes, I wanted to give you a check to upgrade the bar in the guild" Jude said and wrote a check then gave it to the shocked Master.

"WHAT?! 100,000,000!? Mr. Heartfillia-"

"Please call me Jude"

"J-Jude, this is really too much, and you have donated so much until now-"

"Well, you know why I do it, and it is my pleasure" Jude cut-off the shocked Master.

"T-thank you" Master said and bowed down, making Jude laugh.

"No need to bow" Jude said laughing.

Everyone smiled and laughed, then left the room to go to the audience since it was almost time for the show.

* * *

**ChaosxXx, I changed it :)**

**WhiteAxolotl, Thank you for what you wrote on your latest chapter of 'Celestial Love'! It was a pleasure to read it :)**

**So, umm... Here it is! Sorry it took me time, the hospital doesn't let me get enough time to sit on my laptop.**

**Hope you like it :3**

**Till next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry! Sorry it took me so long to update T_T Anyways, let's get right into the story, and BTW, i do not own fairy tail not the songs... :3**

* * *

The stage was huge, colorful lights playing on it, and Jason, the host of the evening, went on stage to start the show.

"Hello everyone! Jason here to start this coooool show! Today we will her 5 coooool bands from our beloved coooool guild, Fairy Tail!"

The crowd cheered loud, waiting for the bands to perform.

"Coooool! So, let's begin! Out first coooool band is fairy-beat! Come on up guys! COOOOOL!"

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal came on stage, and Natsu immdietly locked eyes with Lucy, who smiled and waved and screamed his name.

"What's up Magnolia!" Natsu yelled excited, looking at everyone, but then locked eyes with Lucy again and sent her a kiss, which she returned blushing. The band smirked and started to play, Natsu looked at Lucy and smirked.** [Lost In Stereo – All Time Low]**

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_She works for the weekend  
Mixtape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio  
Lost in the stereo's sound_

Gajeel looked at Levy and smirked to her, she smiled back.

_She's trouble in a tank top  
pretty little time bomb, blowin' up  
Take you down, living in the radio  
Lost in the stereo's sound_

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
In stereo, lost in stereo_

_And I've been waiting for so long  
but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

Gray found Juvia and smiled at her, she blushed and smiled back.

_Shake down on a Saturday  
Sit back, gotta catch my breath  
'Cause every time I see her  
I know she's gonna take it back somehow_

_Tattoos and a switchblade attitude  
Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile  
Sex in stereo, don't turn the radio dial_

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
In stereo, lost in stereo_

Jellal looked at Erza and smiled, she smiled back.

_And I've been waiting for so long  
but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_And I'm just like cellophane  
'Cause she sees right through me  
I know she's glitter and gold  
and that's just the price I pay  
When I don't even know her name  
She's slipping away_

Natsu went closer to Lucy and smiled at her as he sang the lyrics.

_She works for the weekend  
Mixtape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio  
Lost in the stereo's sound_

Natsu and Gray jumped together, making everyone cheer harder.

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
In stereo, lost in stereo_

_And I've been waiting for so long  
but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
In stereo, lost in stereo_

_And I've been waiting for so long  
but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

Everyone cheered and the guys smiled, mostly to their girls.

The bang just started to play again, not saying anything. **[Sing – Ed Sheeran]**

Natsu locked eyes with Lucy again, as did every other guy with their girl.

_It's late in the evening  
Glass on the side now  
I've been sat with you  
For most of the night  
Ignoring everybody here  
We wish they would disappear  
So maybe we could get down now  
I don't wanna know  
If you're getting ahead of the program  
I want you to be mine, lady  
To hold your body close  
Take another step into the no-man's land  
For the longest time lady_

_I need you darling  
Come on set the tone  
If you feel you're falling  
Won't you let me know, oh  
Oh ooh_

Gray joined to sing this part with Natsu  
_  
If you love me come on get involved  
Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe, oh  
Oh ooh_

All the guys sang together here.

_Sing, oh oh  
Oh oh  
Louder, oh oh  
Sing, oh oh_

Natsu sang this with Gray on the back ground, still looking only at Lucy.

_This love is a blaze  
I saw flames from the side of the stage  
And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days  
Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know  
But something to drink and maybe something to smoke  
Let it go until I wrote a change singing we found love in a local raid, no  
I don't really know what I'm supposed to say  
But I can just figure it out and hope and pray  
I told them my name and said it's nice to meet ya  
Then she handed me of a bottle of water filled with tequila  
I already know she's a keeper  
Just from this one small act of kindness, I'm in deep  
If anybody finds out I'm meant to drive home  
But I'm drunk and gonna live it now no?  
We just sit on the couch one thing led to another now she's kissing my mouth_

_I need you darling  
Come on set the tone  
If you feel you're falling  
Won't you let me know, oh  
Oh  
If you love me come on get involved  
Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe, oh  
Oh_

_Sing, oh oh  
Oh oh  
Louder, oh oh  
Sing, oh oh_

_Can you feel it?  
All the guys in here don't really wanna dance  
Can you feel it?  
All that I can hear is music from the back  
Can you feel it?  
Found you hiding here so hoped you'd take my hand, darling  
before the beats kicks in again  
Can you feel it, oh  
Can you feel it, oh no, no, no?_

_(Sing) I need you darling  
Come on set the tone  
If you feel you're falling  
Won't you let me know (louder), oh  
Oh  
(Sing) If you love me come on get involved  
Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe (louder), oh  
Oh  
Sing_

The crowd cheered again, and the band just kept looking at their girls.

Suddenly, Elfman, Laxus, Bickslow and Freed joined them, and everyone changed their positions.

Gajeel still on the drums, but Jellal moved to the piano, Gray and Laxus got a mixer, Freed, Bickslow and Elfman played the trumpets, and Natsu still sang. They started to play and Natsu sang, not leaving his eyes from Lucy. **Trumpets – Jason Derulo]**

_Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh  
yet the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go  
And the trumpets they go  
Yeah the trumpets they go_

Everyone was shocked, but cheered louder.

_Da, da, da, ra, ra da, da, da  
Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da  
Da, da, da ra, ra da, da, da  
Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da  
They go_

Everyone sang the back-ground parts, and Natsu started to blush as he looked at Lucy and sang to her, knowing that after she hears the lyrics she will blush aswell.

_Is it weird that I hear  
Violins whenever you're gone  
whenever you're gone  
is it weird that your ass  
remind me of a Kanye West song?  
Kanye West song_

_Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
Turning me on  
is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

_Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go (and they playing for you girl)  
And the trumpets they go (ha, yeah)  
Yeah the trumpets they go  
Yeah the trumpets they go (go, go-go, go-go, go, go-go)  
And they go_

_(Damn) Is it weird that I hear  
Angels every time that you moan?  
Time that you moan  
is it weird that your eyes  
remind me of a Coldplay song?  
Coldplay song_

Lucy blushed when he smirked at her.

_Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
Turning me on  
is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

_Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you oh  
Oh yeah_

_Every time (every time) that you get undressed (every time that you get undressed)  
I hear symphonies in my head (I hear symphonies in my head)  
I wrote this song (I wrote this song) just looking at you oh, oh (just looking at you girl)  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go (ha, acapella on them)_

The guys started to sing acapella and clap, and everyone cheered.  
_  
They go (ha, yeah)  
Come on, come on, come on, they go_

As they finished, the crowd roared, and the band waved and said 'thank you' before going off stage.

Jason went on stage very excited.

"COOOOOL! Those were fairy-beat! Now, let's welcome the next band, Angelz!"

* * *

**So! First band went on, the show started, but what will happen with something unexpected happened to Lucy?**

**Thank you for all the reviews, followers and favorites! Love you guysssss!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Till next time :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**FINALLY FOUND GOOD SONGS! So... I do not own the charecters nor the lyrics... I suggest to listen to the songs as they are written here... Now go read it :)**

* * *

"COOOOOL! Those were fairy-beat! Now, let's welcome the next band, Angelz!" Jason said excited as the girls got on stage.

With them, Lisanna and Kinnana also went on and went to the mixer to help with the affects.

While everyone got settled, Natsu came to Lucy and kissed her as he sat down beside her.

"About out talk earlier" Jude said quietly to Natsu, so that Lucy won't hear.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked back.

"I agree" He said and shook Natsu hand.

Natsu smirked and went back to watching the rest of the show.

"Hey everyone! Our first song is inspired from a talk we had about our past, and we dedicate it to every girl who is scared of something or someone right now, and feels like she is nothing" Wendy said smiling and the girls started to play. **[Little Mix – Little Me]**

Wendy closed her eyes and started to sing, slowly opening her eyes and looking at young girls in the crowd

_[Wendy:]  
She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl  
Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,  
always talking but she can't be heard,_

Levy locked eyes with a little girl That her eyes were full of fear.

_[Levy:]  
You can see it there if you catch her eye,  
I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,  
Scared to talk but she don't know why,_

All the girls looked at the crowd, mostly at the young girls.

_[All:]  
Wish I knew back then,  
what I know now,  
Wish I could somehow,  
Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice,_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
Everything she doesn't see,_

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
And know that right here, right now,  
You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
Anything you wanna be,_

Erza saw a girl, who she knew was an orphan, and sang to her

_[Erza:]  
Little me_

_Yeah you got a lot of time to act your age,  
You cannot write a book from a single page,  
Hands on the clock only turn one way,_

_(Yeah)_

Juvia sang with her eyes closed, thinking about every scared little girl she got to meet.

_[Juvia:]  
Run too fast and risk it all,  
Can't be afraid to take a fall,  
felt so big but you looked so small,_

The girls had a determinant face, giving every fearful girl the power they had to not be scared anymore.

_[All:]  
Wish I knew back then,  
what I know now,  
Wish I could somehow,  
Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice,_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
Everything she doesn't see._

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
And know that right here, right now,  
You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
Anything you wanna be, oh,  
Little me_

_Little me_

_[Levy:]  
Tell you one thing I would say to her_

_[All:]  
I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
Everything she doesn't see._

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
And know that right here, right now,  
You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
Anything you wanna be (Little me)_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
Everything she doesn't see._

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
And know that right here, right now,  
You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
Anything you wanna be,_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
Everything she doesn't see._

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
And know that right here, right now,  
You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
Anything you wanna be,_

_Little me_

With the song over, everyone cheered really hard, applauding the girls for the beautiful song.

Makarov had a proud face as he looked at the crowd's reaction for the girl's song.

The girls blushed and started to play the next song without a word, Wendy now on the piano.

_[Levy:]  
We're driving slow, through the snow on 5th Avenue  
and right now radio's all that we can hear  
now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
its cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

_[Wendy:]  
The world slows down  
but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
where the end starts_

_[All:]  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now  
all that's left's goodbye to  
find a way that I can tell you_

_[Juvia:]  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

_[Erza:]  
Every day, seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
gotta talk to you now before we go to sleep  
but will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?_

_[Wendy with Levy on the back-vocals:]  
The world slows down  
but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
where the end starts_

_[All:]  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now  
all that's left's goodbye to  
find a way that I can tell you_

_[Juvia:]  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

_[Wendy:]  
I know you'll ask me to hold on  
and carry on like nothing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

_[All:]  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now  
all that's left's goodbye to  
find a way that I can tell you_

_[Erza:]  
That I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part_

_I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it, oh_

_[Juvia:]  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here_

The crowd cheered loud as the girls smiled back and began to play their last song **[Girl's Generation – My Oh My Japanese(half)]**

_[Levy]  
Stay up all night  
Nemurezu ni matteta no good grief ay_

[Juvia]  
It doesn't mean a thing  
Kaette konai yatsu wa mou kika yo, hmmm

_[Wendy]  
Nee honki to na koi wa jikan no muda_

[Erza]  
Sou yo honne dotsu ja nakya imi nai 'I love you'  
so blow him away

_[All]  
My oh My oh My oh My_

[Juvia]  
Toraburu ga oyakusoku no

[All]  
Liar Liar Liar Liar

[Levy]  
Anata no ie wa mou naiwa  
My oh My oh My oh My  
My oh My oh My oh My

_[Wendy]  
Ha, dancing in the rain  
Ame TORABUTAIMU PIANO_

[Erza]  
Ain't gonna fool me twice ([Levy] Ain't gonna fool me twice)

[Juvia]  
Entertainer kidori no anata Oh woo oh

_[Levy]  
Prima donna no  
Watashi ni tsuriawanai Yeah~a_

[Wendy]  
Yari naoshitai nara zange shite mouichido

[Erza]  
Denawoshite, yeah~

_[All]  
My oh My oh My oh My_

[Juvia]  
TORABURU ga daikoubutsu no

[All]  
Liar Liar Liar Liar

[Levy]  
Anata ni kaeru basho naiwa

[Erza]  
My oh My oh My oh My  
My oh My oh My oh My

_([Erza] Oh~) [Wendy] Oh father father_

([Erza] Oh~) [Juvia] Nee kamisama

([Erza] Oh~) [Levy] Dou sureba ii  
Aishiteta no

([Erza] Oh~) [Juvia] Yurusanaiwa oh~

_[All]  
My oh My oh My oh My_

[Erza]  
Watashi wa mou modoranai no~

_[All]  
My oh My oh My oh My ([Wedny] Yeah~hey)_

[Juvia]  
TORABURU ga oyakusoku no ([Wendy] oyakusoku)

[All]  
Liar Liar Liar Liar ([Wendy] Liar~)

[Levy]  
Anata no ie wa mou naiwa ([Wendy] mou naiwa)

_[All]  
My oh My oh My oh My_

[Levy]  
Atokata mo naku mou zenbu ([Wendy] zenbu oh~)

[All]  
Fire Fire Fire Fire ([Wendy] oh~ yeah~ yeah hey)

[Juvia]  
Moyashite keshichatte wow

[Erza]  
My oh My oh My oh My  
My oh My oh My oh My

As they finished, the crowd cheered for them as they went off stage, waving and screaming 'Thank you' back to the audience.

"Cool, cool, coooool! Are you ready for out next band?!" Jason said as he went on stage.

The crown road saying 'YES'.

"Cool! Please welcome B.A.W.C! Coooool!"

* * *

**Wow... That legit took me a few days to finish... Why the hell did i decide on 3 song per band!? T_T**

**Well, everything looks good, for now... Let's just Hope Lucy will be ok... And what the hell did Jude and Natsu talk about?!**

**Anyways... Hope you liked it :3**

**Till next time :D**


	30. Chapter 30

_"Cool, cool, coooool! Are you ready for out next band?!" Jason said as he went on stage.  
The crown road saying 'YES'.  
"Cool! Please welcome __B.A.W.C! Coooool!"_

* * *

As the group went on stage, the crowd roared and cheered for them.

As they started to play, Natsu pulled Lucy and whispered in her ear.

"I need to go check something, be right back" He whispered to her and she nodded back.

Natsu got up, gave a quick glance at Jude, who just nodded slightly to him, and left.

* * *

Natsu looked left and right, checking to see if anyone was following them, and left the festival to go to the place he was needed in.

"It didn't take long for him to get there, and he saw a man, covered in a back cloak, waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

"You finally came" The man said and waved to Natsu, telling him to follow.

Natsu followed silently and went inside the cabin with the man.

"Does Lucy have any clue of what you are planning?" He asked as they sat down.

"No, I made sure of it" Natsu replied.

"And Jude? Does her father really accept it? Giving away his daughter?"

"Yes, He agreed today for the plan"

"Well then, no time to waste" The man replied smirking.

The two males started to plan everything, and soon Natsu was on his way back to the festival.

'I can't wait to start this… Oh Lucy, You have no idea what you are going to get yourself in to' Natsu thought to himself with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

As he came back, he gave Jude a nod and sat down with Lucy, who smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you! This is our last song for tonight, hope you like it!" Cana said and winked at the audience.

"You missed it! Their songs were awesome!" Lucy said excited as she turned to Natsu.

"Ad list I am going to be here for the last song" Natsu replied smiling.

**[Trouble – Pink]**

_No attorneys, to plead my case  
No opiates, to send me into outer space  
and my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
Gonna help me now_

Cana smirked and winked at the crowed, and they cheered in reply

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

_You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

People got up and started to jump and cheer for them.

_If you see me comin' down the street  
then you know it's time to go  
Hey you know it's time to go  
and you know it's time to go  
'Cause here comes trouble_

As the solo started, Bisca went to the front of the stage and gave an awesome show.

_No attorneys, to plead my case  
No opiates, to send me into outer space  
and my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
Gonna help me now_

_You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
Well I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

The crowd went wild.

_Mmm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town  
I'm trouble, yea, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

Bisca joined on the singing from here.

_So if you see me comin' down the street  
then you know it's time to go, go_

_Well I've got trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

Cana jumped and started to dance.

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town, yeah_

_I'm trouble in my town, yeah; yeah  
I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah_

As they finished, everyone cheered and clapped, and Jason went on stage.

"That was so coooool! Now, let's call out another coooool band! Sabertooth!" Jason said excited as always, and left the stage as the trio went on.

As they went on, with Lector and Frosh joining, They didn't say anything and just started to play, Rouge on the piano, Sting on the guitar and the exceeds on back-up vocals, and Yukino as the lead singer. **[****Zedd - Clarity feat. Foxes (Acoustic Version)]**

_High dive into frozen waves  
Where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain  
It was worth it every time_

Hold still right before we crash  
Cause we both know how this ends  
Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass  
And I drown in you again

Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why

The exceeds sang with her, dancing from side to side.

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade  
And refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground  
And makes us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave  
Cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep  
And I'll fall right back to you

Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why

This time, Sting also joined on the back-up vocals.

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

Everyone joined Yukino on this part  
_  
if our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?  
If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

Rouge stopped playing.

Why are you my clarity?

The crowed sheered, and the group smiled back and started to play their next song.

As they started, Mira came to Lucy and told her to go get ready.

Lucy kissed Natsu and left with Mira.

After they left, Jude and Natsu sat closer and talked quietly so that no one will hear.

"Is everything ready?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do it tomorrow after she meets up with Michelle" Natsu replied.

The nodded to each other and continued to watch the show.

* * *

Mira took Lucy to the changing room to get them ready.

Lucy was shocked to see her spirits already out and ready.

"Why? How? When?" Lucy asked a bit confused.

"Well, we are going to perform 3 songs, and we decided to come here on our own power so that you won't feel exhausted quickly" Loke replied smiling.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Aries replied looking at the ground shyly.

"Punishment, Hime?" Virgo asked as she gave Lucy her cloths.

"No, no punishment! But you could have told me that you will do that" Lucy replied sweat-dropping and face-palming.

"No time for that! Come on, get ready!" Mira said excited and helped Lucy with her outfit.

Lucy wore a dark blue strapless mini dress and ended in her mid-thigh with a silver belt on her waist, silver high heels, hair down with a silver ribbon holding it from her face and a dark blue mask with silver glitter on it, which made the mask look like space.

Mira did her make-up, giving her smoky eyes and red lipstick.

Aries had the same dress, only it was white with pink heels and a pick belt, and the mask was pink with white glitter.

Virgo had the same also, but the dress was black and the heels where white same as her belt, and her mask was black with white edges.

Loki had a black suit with a gold shirt under it, black shoes and a golden mask.

Each of them loved their outfits and thanked Mira and Virgo for making them.

As they went to the stage to wait for Sabertooth to finish their songs, they hugged and wished good luck to each other.

* * *

The crowd cheered and roared as Sabertooth left the stage waving.

"Those bands are coooool! And now it's time for the last coooool band for tonight! Please welcome 'Mysterious Star'!"

* * *

**Sorry! Sorry it takes me time to post T_T I am finally home and i am not sick, but i also have shit loads of stuff to do :\**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and followers! Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Till next time ;3**


	31. Chapter 31

**_This chapter is about events that happened during the week before the show…Each even is from a different time and isn't connected to the other events (ad list not all of them) :D_**

* * *

Natsu left the main hall, saying he wanted to go for a walk alone._  
_

He walked for a bit and ended up in front of the Heartfillia's house.

Natsu thought for a bit, but then shook his head and left to think as he went to the park.

* * *

Lucy was at the main hall after practice and chilled with a strawberry smoothie that Mira made for her.

After a while, the girls came from their practice and called Lucy to sit with them, and she smiled in reply and went to their table.

"How was practice?" Lucy asked as she sat down next to Lisanna and Levy.

"Good, our three songs are ready and we sound pretty good" Wendy replied smiling.

"Good to hear" Lucy smiled back.

"Does anyone have any idea who the mystery band id by now?" Levy asked.

Lucy tensed up for a bit, but none of the girls noticed, much to Lucy's luck.

"I have no idea" Erza replied.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Lucy asked.

"Well, they sound really awesome and I would like to know who the hell they are" Levy replied laughing.

Lucy smiled as she secretly thanked Levy for the compliment.

"I heard that they might show themselves at the show" Lucy said bluntly.

"Really?! Oh, that will be the best part!" Lisanna said excited.

"Yeah! Finally we will get to see who they are!" Juvia said smiling.

Lucy smiled back.

The girls kept on talking and then went to practice again, and so did Lucy, just quietly and without anyone noticing.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy went on a date, going to a fancy restaurant and then taking a walk at the park.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do"

"Will you stay with me even if I do stupid things?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking"

* * *

Lucy was at the main hall and happened to hear Cana's band talking.

"Did you find out who the mystery band is?" Cana asked.

"Nope" The three others replied sighing.

"Shit! I really want to know who they are…" Cana said sighing with the others.

"They sound very good" Bisca said.

"They sure do" Alzack agreed.

"They might be the best band, next to Fairy-Beat" Warren said.

Lucy smiled to herself and kept on drinking her smoothie.

* * *

Natsu avoided everyone and went for a walk again to think about everything in his head, this time aiming to go to the Heartfillia's and speak with Jude.

As he got there and knocked on the door, Layla smiled and and let him in.

"Lucy Is not with you?" Layla asked as she noticed her little girl is missing.

"Is she alright!?" She asked with worry written all over her face.

"Yea she is, we came her safe and sound. I came to speak with Mr. Heartfillia" Natsu replied smiling.

"How many times do I need to tell you, call me Jude" Jude said as he entered the room smiling.

"Come, we can speak in my study room" He added and led Natsu to the study room.

As they both sat down, Natsu had a serious expression on his face, making Jude worry for a bit.

"What is it?" Jude asked finally.

"I need to talk to you about Lucy" Natsu replied.

* * *

Lucy felt alone while Natsu was out and Happy was with Carla. She was sitting in her room, feeling super bored.

"I wish Natsu was hear" Lucy whispered to herself and then sighed and lied in her bed.

"Your wish is my command"

Lucy jumped at the voice and smiled as she saw her favorite pink-haired dragon slayer standing at the bedroom door, leaning on the door frame.

"Shut up and come here" Lucy said smiling.

Natsu chuckled and lied next to her on the bed, cuddling her close to him.

"I love you idiot"

"I love you too weirdo"

* * *

Natsu ran to go get something ready for the end of the show, right after he spoke to Makarov and kissed Lucy goodbye.

Lucy went to practice, not having any idea what's going on in Natsu's head.

After the practice was over, Mira said how she heard the whole guild talking about how much they wait to find out who the mystery band is, making the band smile.

* * *

Lucy was starting to feel like something big was going to happen, and it was not the show, but she didn't know if it was bad or good.

* * *

Natsu met up with a man who was needed to help with his plan for the end of the show.

"Are you sure about this one?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I am" Natsu replied.

"Alright, come to me on the day of the show, I will bring it to you then"

"Ok, see you then"

* * *

"I have a weird feeling" Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Loke asked rather confused.

"I don't know, I just feel like something is about to happen, but I have no idea if it's good or bad" She replied looking at the ground.

"Whatever happens, I'm here to protect you" Loke said smiling, Lucy smiled back.

"And Natsu is also here for you" Loke added.

"AAAAND the weird feeling is back…"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Gray asked.

"Of course" Natsu replied.

"Are you really going to do that to Lucy?" Gray questioned again, shocked from what Natsu said before.

"Yeah" Natsu simply replied.

"Alright man…"

* * *

'Something big is going to happen in the show' Lucy thought to herself.

'But is it good or bad?' She questioned herself further.

* * *

While Lucy was shopping with Natsu after their visit to her parent's house, she couldn't stop thinking about one moment.

_"Oh my, are you two getting married!?" Layla asked excited, making the other three sweat-drop._

"No, no, nothing like that" Lucy replied smiling awkwardly.

"Yet" Natsu added with a wink, which made the parents laugh slightly.

Why did that seem like they knew something she didn't know? Did Natsu say anything stupid to them?

* * *

Before the show started, Natsu pulled Lucy to his chest, hugged her tight, and then pushed her a bit back so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Promise me something" Natsu said with a stern voice.

"Anything" Lucy replied.

"After you perform, go off stage to the first row and stand with everyone else there. Don't let yourself be alone"

"O-okay… Natsu is everything alright?" She asked with a worried voice, he feeling about something big happening starting to act up again.

"Everything is awesome" He replied with a grin.

'What the hell?' Lucy asked herself.

* * *

**Write this because basiclly... I have only one song for Lucy and i need to fins the perfect two others! omg i just figured out what song will be the first one... XD  
**

**AAANYYYYWAYYYSSS...**

**Davan33** \- Thank you so so so much!

**wild childkk** \- Thank you! Soryy they didn't reveal themselves yet but... Next chappy :)

**So, Hope you liked this one... If someone doesn't understand what exactly this is, PM me :3**

**Till next time ;D**


	32. Chapter 32

_"Those bands are coooool! And now it's time for the last coooool band for tonight! Please welcome 'Mysterious Star'!"_

* * *

Lucy looked at her spirits, smiled and they started to go on stage.

The crowd cheered louder than they did to any other band. 'Probably because we are the mystery band' Lucy thought to herself and sighed.

As each one got to their place, they started their first song. **[With Ur Love – Cher Lloyd]**

Lucy danced from side to side with the beat as the song started.

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_  
_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_  
_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_  
_Da da da da dum dum_

_Baby you the best cause you worked me out  
I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down  
I'm fighting I don't wanna like it but you know I like it  
But you know I like it like it like it  
Used to always think I was bullet proof  
But you got an AK and your blowing through  
Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it  
I want you to know it know it know it_

Lucy walked to the front of the stage, pointing at Natsu who laughed.

_All of them other boys can walk away  
they ain't even in the game  
'Cause they know that you own it  
you got this swag u got this attitude  
Wanna hear you say my name  
'Cause you got me_

Virgo and Aries joined Lucy on singing here, making everyone cheer.

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love  
one hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

Lucy walked from one side to the other, looking like she owned the place.  
Natsu liked seeing Lucy like that.

_Everybody wants what I got with you  
'Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view  
Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million  
I'm one in a million, million, million  
I ain't even here I'm in outer space  
Like I'm Venus your mars in the milky way  
It's crazy, what you're doing to me, how you do it to me_

The other girls started to sing here with Lucy, and Lucy smiled at them.

_How you do it to me to me to me  
All of them other boys can walk away (Walk away now, just walk away)  
They ain't even in the game  
'Cause they know that you own it  
You got this swag you got this attitude  
Wanna hear you say my name  
'Cause you got me_

The girls danced a bit, making the guys drool over them, and Natsu to get a bit angry, but he knew that Lucy was doing this for him.

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love  
one hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

Lucy crouched down and sang to Natsu, making everyone watch and raise a brow. They still didn't get who she was.

_You got it yea, yea u got it  
Flying baby, shining baby, riding with your love  
One hit baby, I can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what  
Flying baby, I'm shining baby, I'm riding with your love  
One hit baby can't quit baby I'm so sick but so what_

Lucy jumped up, making everyone cheer.

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love (On top of the world)  
One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what  
I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

Lucy returned to her first pose, dancing from side to side with the beat.

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum da dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum da dum dum  
Da da da da dum dum_

Everyone cheered and screamed for them to reveal themselves, and the band just smirked as they started to play their next song, with Lucy on the piano and the others just looking at her.** [Jason Walker- If I told you]**

Lucy played the piano without looking at anyone. When she started singing, she closed her eyes._  
_  
_What if I told you  
who I really was  
What if I let you in on my charade?_  
The crowd watched in silence, listening to the lyrics.

_What if I told you  
what was really going on  
No more masks and no more parts to play_

_There's so much I want to say  
But I'm so scared to give away  
Every little secret that I hide behind  
Would you see me differently?  
And would that be such a bad thing  
I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you_

Lucy glanced at the crowd, then closed her eyes again and continued singing.

_What if I told you  
that it's just a front  
to hide the insecurities I have_

_What if I told you  
that I'm not as strong  
as I like to make believe I am_

Lucy looked at the audience as she sang the next part.

_There's so much I want to say  
But I'm so scared to give away  
Every little secret that I hide behind  
Would you see me differently?  
And would that be such a bad thing  
I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you_

_Oh if I told you_

The spirits took their masks off, and Virgo took Lucy's mask as she played.  
The audience gasped as they saw who are in the band.

Lucy closed her eyes and started to sing again.

_There's so much I want to say  
But I'm so scared to give away  
every little secret that I hide behind  
Oh would you see me differently?  
And would that be such a bad thing  
I wonder what it would be like  
If I told you_

_What if I told you  
What if I told you  
What would it be like  
What would it be like  
If I told you  
Oh what if I told you  
Oh I wonder what it would be like_

Lucy opened her eyes before the last sentence.

If I told you

As Lucy finished playing, the audiences were in shock. It took everyone a few minutes to get themselves together and cheer.

They screamed how much they love Lucy and the band, which immdietly made Lucy feel calm. The lyrics of the song were exactly what she felt about showing herself on stage, and she was happy that they liked her.

Lucy smiled and so did the other spirits.

"We still have one more song" Lucy said and everyone cheered louder.

The band laughed and started to play their last song. Lucy called Lyra to join them on this one, with everyone using celestial world instruments. **[Clean Bandit - Rather Be]**

_Oh  
_  
Lucy closed her eyes and started to sing.  
_  
We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be  
I would wait forever, exalted in the scene  
As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at Natsu, who was smiling at her.

_With every step we take, Kyoto to the Bay  
strolling so casually  
we're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries_

Lucy pointed at Natsu and winked.

_If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

The girl spirits joined Lucy in the singing.

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_Ooh, ooh_

Lucy smiled at her spirits and started to slightly dance with the music.

_We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be_

_With every step we take, Kyoto to the Bay  
strolling so casually  
we're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries_

Lucy locked eyes with Natsu and smiled as she sang to him.

_If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (Yeah)_

Everyone thought the song was over.

_Hoo  
(Be)  
Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah_

The crowd went wild when they kept singing.

_If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

Everyone cheered loud and clapped for the band.

Natsu went closer to Lucy, who crouched down to hear him.

"So, it doesn't matter where we are, as long as you're with me, there's no place you'd rather be?" Natsu asked playfully.

"Yes, as the song said, when I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be" Lucy replied with the same tone.

They laughed and Natsu kissed Lucy.

"Go get changed and come here in 15 min. There is one last part in the show" Natsu said and left her to go to Makarov.

"You ready?" Makarov asked Natsu and everyone that were with him.

"Yeah" They all replied.

"Alright"

* * *

**What is Natsu up to? Hmmm... I actually don't know myself cuz i can't decide! :S**

**Davan33** \- Thank you x4! Haha hope you like this one :3

**wild childkk** \- Here you go! They revealed themselves! Hope you liked it :D

**Yeah... So... Sorry i didn't update sooner... It took me too long to find songs that i feel are good for Lucy... **

**ANYWAYS...**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Till next time :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I think this is the longest chappy up until now... Um... Enjoy!**

* * *

The audience stayed at the stage area, all knowing there is a surprise last part of the show.

"Does anyone know where Natsu is?" Lucy asked the group of girls she was standing with, after she hugged her parents and got presents from them.

"No idea, and has anyone seen Gray-sama?" Juvia said.

"Or Jellal?"

"Or Gajeel?"

"And Romeo?"

"Also Bacchus…"

"Where's Elfman?"

"And Laxus?"

"Have you seen Bickslow?"

"Alzack is gone too"

All the girls asked as they looked for the guys, until a sudden sound made everyone look at the stage, which was dark.

"Girls…" A husky voice said, making almost all the girls scream, except for the guild girls.

"Are you ready?" The voice asked, and the girls screamed 'YES' as they acted all fan-girly, all except for the guild girls, of course.

When Lucy heard the last sentence from the husky voice, she only then realized who it was, and got furious.

"I'm all fired up!"

And with that, the lights turned on, the music played **[Uptown Funk ]**, and all the guys, that the girls looked for, where on stage, shirtless, with a tie, looking hot as hell.

The boys smirked as they walked to the front of the stage, and posed. The girls went crazy, and out guild girls were angry as hell.

"I am so going to get him back for this" Most of them said.

"And I know just how" Cana replied smirking.

The girls all smirked as they got the idea and quickly sent Mira to make everything ready.

Thank god they had those 'girls night' and had everything ready.

_"__This hit, that ice cold__, __Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold" _Laxus said and winked_._

_"This one for them hood girls__, __them good girls, straight masterpieces" Bickslow_ sang smirking

_"Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city"_ Romeo sang posing.

_"Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent__, __got kiss myself, I'm so pretty"_ Gray said and kissed his hand.

_"I'm too hot (hot damn)__, __called a police and a fireman_" Elfman sang.

_"I'm too hot (hot damn)__, __make a dragon wanna retire man_" Natsu sang winking and smirking.

_"I'm too hot (hot damn)__, __say my name you know who I am"_ Jellal said pointing at the crowd.

_"I'm too hot (hot damn)__, __am I bad 'bout that money, break it down" _Gajeel said with a smirk.

"_Girls hit your hallelujah_" Alzack sang and the girls replied "_whoo_"  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)__"  
__Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)__  
__'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you"_

The boys all sang this part together.

_"'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you__  
__'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you__  
__Saturday night and we in the spot__  
__Don't believe me just watch (come on)"_

The boys danced **[Like in the video clip****]**, making all the girls scream, and they all smirked back.

All the boys sang this part together_.  
"Don't believe me just watch__  
__Don't believe me just watch__  
__Don't believe me just watch__  
__Don't believe me just watch__  
__Hey, hey, hey, oh"_

_"Stop, wait a minute" _They all said together.

_"Fill my cup, put some liquor in it"_ Bacchus sang holding a whiskey glass.

_"Take a sip, sign a check" _They all said together.

_"Julio, get the stretch" _Jellal yelled.

_"Ride to Harlem, Hollywood__  
__Jackson, Mississippi__  
__If we show up, we gon' show out__  
__Smoother than a fresh dry skippy" _They all sang this part together.

_"I'm too hot (hot damn)__, __called a police and a fireman_" Elfman sang.

_"I'm too hot (hot damn)__, __make a dragon wanna retire man_" Natsu sang smirking.

_"I'm too hot (hot damn)__, __say my name you know who I am_" Jellal said pointing at the crowd like before.

_"I'm too hot (hot damn)__, __am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_" Gajeel said with laughing.

"_Girls hit your hallelujah_" Alzack sang and the girls replied "_whoo_"  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)__"  
__Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)__  
__'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you"_

The boys all sang this part together again.

_"'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you__  
__'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you__  
__Saturday night and we in the spot__  
__don't believe me just watch (come on)_

The boys danced again, and the girls went wild again, but the guys didn't notice the smirks on the guild girls.

_"Before we leave__, __lemmi tell y'all a lil' something…" _Natsu said winking.

_"Uptown funk you up__, __Uptown funk you up…" _The guys sang in a sexy voice, making all the girls go crazy, except for the mage ones.

All the boys sang together in a sexy voice, this time looking at their girls.  
_  
"Come on, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
don't brag about it, come show me_

_Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch come on!"_

The boys danced again, and didn't notice the girl went somewhere.

They kept dancing and singing, basically making fools out of themselves, because they wanted to give a sexy show for their girls. By the way, it was Natsu's idea, and it was not over yet.

As they went off stage, music started, making them run to the first row of the audience to see what's going on.

No one told them that there was another thing after their part. **[The boys – Girl's generation (eng)]**

"[All]_  
I can tell you're looking at me__  
__I know what you see__  
__Any closer and you'll feel the heat_

[Lucy]  
_GG_

[All]  
_You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me__  
__Every look will make it hard to breath_

[Lucy]  
_T R X_

[All]_  
Bring the boys out__"_

The girls sang and went on stage, all wearing sexy mini dresses and high heels, each with her own color.

Lucy was Pink, Erza was Red, Juvia was Blue, Levy was Orange, Wendy was Yellow, Cana was Purple, Evergreen was Green, Mira was Gold, Lisanna was white and Bisca was brown.

They danced sexy, making every man look and cheer, and also making the guild guys a bit furious, though they loved it.

_"Yeah~ You know~__" _Erza sang  
[All]_  
"B-Bring the boys out"__  
__"We bring the boys out (x2) Yeah~__" Erza _sang smirking as she saw Jellal.  
[All]  
_"B-Bring the boys out"_

_"Soon as I step on the scene__I know that they'll be watching me watching me"_ Mira sang walking on stage in a sexy way.

_"Imma be the hottest in this spot, there ain't no stopping me, stopping me"_ Lissana sang dancing with her hips.

_"I know life is a mystery__, __I'm gonna make history__, __I'm taking it from the start"_ Wendy sang smiling.

_"Call an emergency__,__ I'm watching the phone ring__,I'm feeling this in my heart, my heart" _Juvia sang raising her hand.

[All]  
"B-bring the boys out"

They all sang together now

_"This girl's generation make 'em feel the heat__  
__And we do it and we can't be beat__  
__B-Bring the boys out__  
__We're born to win__  
__Better tell all your friends__  
__'Cause we get it in__  
__You know the girls__  
__B-Bring the boys out"_

_"Wanna know my secrets__, __but no I'll never tell__, __'cause I got the magic__touch__and I'm not trying to fail__  
__That's right__, __and I-I__, __can't deny__, __I know I can fly" _Evergreen sang posing in a sexy way.

_"I know life is a mystery__, __I'm gonna make history__, __I'm taking it from the start" _Lucy sang winking at the crowd.

_"Call an emergency__, __I'm watching the phone ring__, __I'm feeling this in my heart, my heart" _Erza sang as she walked to Lucy.

They all sang this part together, this time dancing sexy, making every guy have a nose bleed, and the guild boys watch in shock.

_"B-Bring the boys out  
This girl's generation make 'em feel the heat__  
__And we do it and we can't be beat__  
__B-Bring the boys out__  
__We're born to win__  
__Better tell all your friends__  
__'Cause we get it in__  
__You know the girls__  
__B-Bring the boys out.._

_Girls bring the boys out!"_

_"I wanna dance right now__, __we can show how the girls get down" _Levy said as she walked to the front of the stage.

_"Yes we go for more than zero__, __number one everyone should know__, __check this out!" _Bisca sang as she and all the other girls walked to the front and then sang together.

_"All the boys, all the boys want my heart__  
__Better know how to rock and don't stop __  
__Oh G__  
__We make it so hot__  
__Girl's generation we won't stop__  
__B-Bring the boys out"_

_"It's not a fantasy__, t__his is right for me__, __living in like a star"_ Cana sang and danced with Erza.

_"Can't get the rest of me__, __Imma be what I wanna be__, __this is deep in my heart, my heart" _Erza sang and took a long note as the girl all kept singing, now each girl looking at her man.

_"I can tell you're looking at me__,__ I know what you see__  
__Any closer and you'll feel the heat__  
Just bring the boys out  
__You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me__  
__Every look will make it hard to breath__  
__Bring the boys out__  
__'Cause the__  
__Girl's bring the boys out (x4)"_

The girls all started to dance sexy again, locking eyes with their boys.

_"This girl's generation make 'em feel the heat__  
__And we do it and we can't be beat__  
__B-Bring the boys out__  
__We're born to win__  
__Better tell all your friends__  
__'Cause we get it in__  
__You know the girls__  
__B-Bring the boys out"_

As the song ended, the girls all smirked and went off stage, as if nothing happened.

As they got to the audience, all the boys immdietly grabbed them and started to ask 'What the fuck was that all about?'

"What, you think that only you guys can go on stage, act all sexy, make all the girls drool for you like it's nothing!?" The girls snapped.

Yes, it was because of jealousy, and the boys understood quickly enough why the girls did it.

"So you wanted us to feel the same…" Jellal said in the name of the boys.

"Yes, and I see we succeeded" Erza replied smirking at the girls.

"Anyways, there was a reason for the sexy show…" Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh? And what was it?" Lucy asked a bit annoyed.

"I have a present for the girls, from all of us, the boys" Natsu explained without looking at Lucy's eyes.

"What?" Lucy asked, confused as to how their 'show' was connected to a present.

"We kinda all agreed to take you girls to a hot spring, and when I asked your father where there is a good one, he said you own one and gave me the place for a weekend. We all decided to make a sexy show for you girls and then come to you and invite you." Natsu explained, looking guilty and blushed.

"WHAT?!" All the girls screamed.

"We kinda all agreed to ta-" Natsu was beginning to explain it again but was cut off by a smiling Lucy.

"Oh My God Natsu! That is so sweet! Thank you!" Lucy yelled and jumped on him as she assaulted him with kisses, same as every other girl did.

The boys all let out a sigh of relief and kissed the girls back.

"By the way, you father gave me permission to take you, and also Gramps allowed it. He told me to talk to a guy that will keep us safe. He was working with your father and he agreed to help" Natsu told Lucy after they all calmed down and went to the after party in the guild.

"Oh really? That's so nice of you" Lucy said and kissed him.

"Wanna go to our room and have a privet after party?" Lucy asked in a sexy voice, and by the way, the girls were still in the sexy mini dresses, as the guys were shirtless.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu said and lifted Lucy up and then ran to their room for their own little after party.

"Hey Natsu… when are we… going to… the hot springs?" Lucy asked between pants after they both were done partying, didn't have any more power to move.

"The upcoming… weekend" Natsu answered as he panted for air.

"Cool" Lucy replied.

"I love you weirdo" Natsu said with a smile.

"I love you too idiot" Lucy replied with a smile as well.

They both fell asleep powerless, snuggled up with each other.

* * *

**So, No proposels, no weddings, just a stupid Natsu over-doing shit xD**

**If someone has a question.. PM me :D**

**wild childkk **\- Hope it was good :)

**Davan33 **\- Thank you!

**WhiteAxolotl** \- We talked about it already... so.. xD Hope you liked it!

**Thank you for 39 followers, 27 Favorites and 20 reviews! Luv**

**Hope you liked this one! BTW, this is going to be a long ass story.. High school-joining the guild- some marriges... I want to make this a really long one.. But, i might make each 'part' a different story, like sequels... What do you think?**

**Well, nothing else to say..**

**Till next time :3**


	34. Chapter 34

**Short one, i know, i'm sorry T_T**

* * *

As the week went by, and everyone were back at school, and nothing out of the ordinary happened, the weekend came pretty fast.

On Thursday after school, they all met in the main hall.

The boys on one table, and the girls on another one.

The boys talked about what each one will do, since every couple has their own room and there are going to take the 'couple's treatment'. It was all laugh and jokes until Laxus spoke.

"I'm gonna ask Mira to marry me"

The table went on mute.

Everyone eyed Laxus to see if he was joking. He was as serious.

"What?" Gray asked after he remembered to breath.

"I said, I'm gonna ask Mira to marry me. I decided about it 2 weeks ago" Laxus repeated.

"And Elfman isn't trying to kill you?" Alzack asked as he eyes the proud looking man sitting next to him.

"No, Laxus is MAN! He is MANLY enough to have my big sister" Elfman replied grinning.

"Wow, then we gotta have a special party or something" Jellal said and began to think.

"I have an idea actually" Laxus said smirking.

He began to explain his idea, and all the boys nodded in agreement.

"So, are you gonna help?" Laxus asked as he finished telling his idea.

"AYE SIR!" All the boys cheered.

* * *

"And I also bought every girl a new swimsuit!" Mira cheered clapping her hands.

The girls all laughed and thanked her as she gave each one her new swimsuit.

"Oh my god Mira! This bikini looks awesome!" Lucy said as she imagined herself in it.

"Yup! And I'm sure Natsu will _love_ you in it" Mira replied winking at her.

Mira bought each girl a sexy bikini that she knew the boys would love.

Lucy got a sexy red bikini that is strapless and has a tiny dragon printed on the right boob.

Juvia got a light blue bikini that has the words 'Ice Ice baby' printed on the butt.

Erza got a black, strapless 'one-piece'. Basically, it was a bikini with 'X' on the back and front that was connecting the upper part to the lower one.

Levy had a Metallic colored layer bikini and butt that made her boobs look a bit bigger.

Wendy got a cute purple bikini that has a mini skirt. She is still young so Mira bought her one that suited her.

Cana got a light pink bikini that looked like sexy lingerie. Bacchus loves Cana in sexy lingerie.

Evergreen got a sexy green bikini that had only strings in the back part of the bra and very showing panties.

Mira bought Lisanna a dark blue 'one-piece' that had one thin piece connecting the two parts from her right boob to her left upper part of her panties in a spiral was around her body.

Bisca got a golden brown 'one-piece' that had an open back and open waist. Only the center of her stomach was covered.

Mira bought herself a white strapless bikini that looked regular but sexy at the same time.

"Make sure to wear them to the when he go to the beach since Lucy said there is one 10 minutes from the hot spring" Mira said winking.

"AYE SIR!" The girls replied cheering.

* * *

In the evening, everyone went to pack and get ready to go tomorrow morning.

"Too bad Carla and Yukino don't wanna go with us" Lucy said as she placed her dresses in the suitcase.

"Yeah, but Happy wanted to stay here with her and Sting doesn't wanna leave Yukino or Rouge so they won't be alone" Natsu said smiling and gave Lucy a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Natsu… Can I ask you something?" Lucy suddenly said with a worried expression.

"Sure, did something happen?" Natsu asked as he stopped what he was doing and came closer to Lucy.

"No, not yet ad list…" Lucy mumbled but Natsu heard it and got tense.

"What is it?" He asked with a serious tone.

"I have a weird feeling, like something big is going to happen. I had it for 2 weeks and it got stronger by the day. Can you just promise me you'll stay by my side?" Lucy said while avoiding eye contact with Natsu as she tried to hide her blush. She failed.

Natsu smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course Luce. I'll always be right next to you" Natsu said and kissed the top of Lucy's head.

He could feel her smile against his chest.

He pulled her away a bit and pulled her in to kiss her.

She laughed and kissed him back.

"I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen" Natsu said as they parted.

"I believe you" Lucy replied smiling softly.

After that they both kept packing and laughing until they went to sleep, cuddling each other as close as they could.

* * *

Everyone woke up at 6 AM. They ate breakfast and got ready to leave by 7:30.

Natsu asked Reedus to make them a 20 sit carriage that will take them to the hot spring, and he gladly did it.

It took 2 and a half hours of listening to Gajeel and Natsu growl from their motion sickness to get there, but when they did, it was all worth it.

* * *

**Sooooooooo! Woohoo!**

**Thank you for everyone who review, favorite adn follow my story! Luv **

**I'm sorry it's not the usual [kinda long] chappy, but i wanted to write _the first day at the hot spring_ in it's own chappy... Sorry...**

**Hope you like it! :D**

**Till next time ;P **


	35. AN! No update

**Heyo guys!**

Sorry but this is not an update, don't read if you don't care xD

So, i'm really busy lately [i'm 19 if you didn't know.. I have shit to do :\\] and i just can't find time to really work on my stories..

I am NOT going to stop completly! Just gonna have to take a break...

I am writing them when i can but because of everything i have to do, i got authors-block, so it's hard as hell T_T

I am so so sorry for my followers who are waiting for an update.. I will try to give you guys a knew chapter as soon as i can!

I'm gonna say now.. The next few chapters will probobly be shit.. So be nice...

Hope i get to update soon...

Till next time! [Soon hopefully]


	36. Chapter 35

**Heyo! Sorry it took me time to update.. Here you go!**

* * *

"Oh. My. God!" All the girls, except for Lucy, said with awe.

The place was beautiful. It looked tropical with all the trees and plants and wooden cabins.

A nice looking woman came to them with a smile.

"Miss Lucy, so nice to see you here again" She said smiling at Lucy.

"Thank you Kyo. These are my friends" Lucy said and introduced them all.

"Yes, your father has informed me already. The rooms are ready, so you may follow me to get your keys" The lady, Kyo, Said smiling at everyone.

They all nodded and went after her. It wasn't long until they were all in their rooms. Thankfully, Jude gave each couple a room and didn't ask to separate the boys from the girls.

* * *

"This is amazing Luce, you really own this place?" Natsu asked as he and Lucy settled in their room.

The room was styled like an old-times, Japanese spa room, colored with wooden colors. It had a Kotatsu in, since it was November and it started to get cold in the evenings. The room had a bathroom, a bedroom and a door in the back, leading to the hot springs that were behind the rooms.

"Yeah we do, we also still own the mansion in Hargeon. My dad keeps paying our old maids to live there and keep the place ready for when we go for a vacation" Lucy said casually with a shrug.

Natsu looked at Lucy shocked with his jaw dropped. 'They own a house, a mansion _AND _a hot spring spa!? And Jude is donating _TONS_ of money to Gramps and he _STILL_ has money?!' He thought in pure shock.

"What?" Lucy asked raising a brow at his appearance.

"Are you for real?!" Natsu said after a few moment of staring at her.

"Yeah… Why?" Lucy asked confused. She had no idea why was that hard to believe.

She was born to it, don't blame her.

"Are you like a princess or something?" Natsu asked after a few more moments.

"What? No… Why would I be?" Lucy asked really confused now.

"Your dad has so much money, so he has to be a king or something… Also your maid spirit always calls you 'Hime' and you don't seem to mind" Natsu explained.

"First off, Virgo calls me that because she decided to give me a nickname, and second, my dad owns all the railways in Fiore and is associated with all the rich families in Fiore, including the king's family too. He is the richest man in Fiore, but he is not the king" Lucy explained with a tint of blush on her cheeks and annoyance in her tone.

"…"

"…"

"You are a princess"

"Natsu, I'm no-"

"You're _MY_ princess, and I'm your dragon"

This made Lucy blush as red as Erza's hair, while Natsu smirked at her reaction.

"I still got it, huh?" Natsu said winking at the blushing blond.

"Shut up" Lucy huffed and smacked his arm playfully with a small glare.

"Come on, you know you _love_ me~" Natsu purred and leaned in to kiss Lucy's soft lips.

"I really have no idea how I fell for you" Lucy sighed shaking her head.

* * *

"Let's go to the hot spring today and the beach tomorrow morning" Mira said smiling as they all met up in the lobby.

"Sure" everyone responded.

"Are the hot springs separated?" Levy asked Lucy quietly.

"Yeah, boys in one part and girls in another. Why?" Lucy replied looking down to find a blushing levy.

"N-no reason" Levy said blushing harder while looking away.

"Is it because you're supposed to be naked?" Lucy asked with a smirk on her face.

Levy's eyes went wide and her blush hardened even more.

"Shut up!" Levy said as she smacked Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy laughed at her reaction and decided to leave it, for now.

"Come on girls, let's go to the hot springs" Erza demanded, making all the girls obey and follow her.

The girls left the boys alone in the lobby, making them feel bored.

"Food?" Laxus asked no one in particular.

"Food" all the boys replied, standing up and going to the buffet.

* * *

"The water is amazing!" Juvia sighed happily as she settled comfortably in the hot spring.

The girls all agreed and sighed happily with her.

Being in the hot springs, naked, really helped the girls to bond with each other.

They laughed together, talked more about themselves, found out more about each other.

It was just awesome.

"My cards said something interesting today" Cana said after a while.

"And what is that?" Mira asked with her eyes closed.

"Someone is going to ask someone to get married" Cana said with a smirk.

Mira opened her eyes as wide as dinner plates, she almost drowned as she tried to get to Cana to get more details.

"Who? When? How? Mira asked as she shook Cana from side to side.

"Magic is keeping me from finding out who exactly, but it's gonna happen this weekend, probably on Sunday, and with a couple here" Cana replied after she got out of Mira's grasp.

"I bet its Natsu and Lucy!" Mira said with too much excitement to Lucy's taste.

"Why us?" Lucy asked raising a brow.

"Well duh, why else would go through all that and get this place for us?" Mira said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then why did he invite all of you guys? If he did want to do it, he wouldn't have invited everyone else" Lucy said plainly.

"Moral support? I mean, it is a big deal, he probably needed bro support and he couldn't get all the boys and only you, so he called couples over too" Lisanna said smiling.

"No, I'm sure he is not going to propose" Lucy waved her off.

"I actually think he will" Levy said shrugging.

"Not you too, Lev!" Lucy whined.

"Lucy-san will make a beautiful bride" Juvia and Wendy said imagining the wedding.

"Indeed" Erza agreed.

"And the beautiful strawberry wedding cake is going to be amazing." She added smiling brightly.

"Natsu would look good in a suit" Bisca added smiling.

"What did I get myself into?" Lucy murmured as the girls started to imagine her not-real wedding.

* * *

"So when are you gonna pop the question?" Bacchus asked as the guys all went to the hot springs after lazing around.

"On the last day, I'll need your help though" Laxus answered as he got in the water.

"With what?" Gray asked raising a brow.

"I have a plan to make it special" Laxus said plainly.

"Well, tell us" Natsu said.

"Later" Laxus said and closed his eyes.

"It is not MAN to keep us waiting!" Elfman yelled at him.

"Fine!" Laxus sighed and started to explain.

"So can you do it?" Laxus asked as he finished explaining his idea.

"Sure" They guys replied smiling.

"Thanks" Laxus smiled back.

"Never smile again" The guys said.

* * *

It was 7pm and everyone met in the dining room for dinner.

They ate and laughed and had a few drinks before going to bed.

They all decided to wake up at 10pm to go to the beach, which was apparently also a part of Lucy's family property, and they all decided to through a beach party.

As they all said their goodnights and left to their rooms, the girls remembered about the little thing Cana said, and the boys all thought about their roles.

Sunday was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

**So, took me long enough... Gomen T_T**

**I'll try to update more, but it's gonna be hard cuz i'm going to the army soon and i'll barely be home... But! I am NOT going to give up on my stories!**

**So, hope you liked it!**

**Till next time :D**


	37. Chapter 36

**So... Explenation for the REALLY late update will be in the end... Enjoy :D**

* * *

It was 7am. Natsu woke up with a smile on his face.

It was the first time in a very long time that he was on a vacation, and even more, he was on a vacation with the one he loved.

Lucy was still sleeping, with a peaceful face as Natsu still hugged her close.

Natsu wanted to go back to sleep, since they had 2 more hours to sleep until they had to wake up for breakfast.

He couldn't fall sleep.

No, he was wide awake, and so was his member.

Yep, one of _those_ mornings.

"Ok, 50/50 chance I'd either get kicked really hard, or get my morning wood a good ending" Natsu mumbled to himself as he slowly moved he's one hand to Lucy's chest, while he's other hand stroke her hip.

Lucy moaned slightly and bit her lip, still asleep.

"Yosh, good ending" Natsu smirked and turned the blonde on her back.

Natsu Kissed Lucy's neck and slowly made his way down, but before he made contact with the place that always pleasures him, Lucy cupped his face and pulled him up.

Lucy pulled Natsu to a passionate kiss, and Natsu responded within seconds.

They both had a very good morning.

Of course, the two were a bit late to breakfast, but its ok since apparently, everyone had the same thing and everyone was a bit late.

* * *

"No! Leave me alone you bastard!" Lucy screamed as she ran as fast as she could.

"Never!"

"Stop!"

"NO!"

"NATSU!"

It was at that moment, that Natsu caught Lucy and ran to the water with her in his hands.

"You will help me win this fight with Gray and I won't take no for an answer!" Natsu said as he forced Lucy to sit on his shoulders.

"But I don't want to!" Lucy protested, yet she couldn't help but laugh as Gray and Natsu made her and Juvia "fight".

It was a nice sunny day, and they all played in the water, having fights or just chillin'.

They were all happily playing around and not caring about anything else but their selves.

It was a great day to go to the beach.

"I can swim faster than you!"

"Lies! I swim so much faster!

"Pff, both of you aren't as fast as I am"

"Let's bet I can swim faster than all of you!"

And the 5th swimming race started with all the boys swimming and the girls cheering them on.

"This place is awesome" Mira told Lucy while the boys were on their second "lap"

"Thank you" Lucy smiled back.

"We should come here more often" Levy said as she joined the two girls.

"Indeed we should" Erza added.

"Not a problem" Lucy replied back with a warm smile.

"Ok, lunch time?" Mira asked and got a nod from all the girls.

"Boys! Food!" Lucy yelled, making all the boys swim so fast as if their lives depended on it to get to the food.

* * *

"This is beautiful" Lucy sighed peacefully as she rested her head on Natsu's shoulder.

The sun was setting, and everyone went back to their rooms except for Lucy and Natsu.

"It is" Natsu agreed with her smiling softly.

"I wish we could have more moments like this one" Lucy said quietly, knowing that Natsu heard her from the way he chuckled.

"We can, it's just that we have school to go to for now" Natsu replied and pulled Lucy closer to him.

They sat there until the sun fully set down, and the stars started to shine bright in the clear sky.

They kept sitting there, holding each other in a comfortable silence, until Natsu decided to break it.

"Hey Luce"

"Yeah?"

"You know why I love the night sky?"

"No I don't"

"It's because the stars remind me of your beautiful eyes, your amazing smile, your sweet voice… It reminds me of you"

At that Lucy blushed, becoming as red as Erza's hair, making Natsu chuckle and pulling her to a loving kiss.

"I love you Luce" Natsu said as he hugged her tightly before walking back.

"I love you too Natsu" Lucy replied back with a smile creeping up on her lips.

* * *

"Did he do it?!" All the girls practically screamed at Lucy as she came in to the hot springs after freshening up from the beach.

"Who did what?!" Lucy asked back confused as hell.

"Natsu! Did he propose?" Levy asked her favorite blonde.

"Show the ring!" Mira cheered excitedly.

"Was he put it on the correct hand?" Erza added while searching for a diamond ring on her hand.

"Did you bang before you came here?" Cana asked with a wink.

"CANA!" Lucy replied blushing hard.

"Oh, so you answer to that, but not to our questions?" Levy asked looking a bit offended.

"Wait, why do you think Natsu proposed?!" Lucy asked after getting in the hot spring.

"Duh! Cana's cards said someone will propose!" All the girls answered back.

"That doesn't mean _Natsu_ will propose to _me_" Lucy replied a bit annoyed.

"Who else then?" Lisanna asked laughing slightly at Lucy's reaction.

"I don't know, Maybe Bixclow? Or Jellal? Or.. Or.. Any other guy that is here!?" Lucy said, making most of the girls shut up and go into shock mode.

And thus, they were all quiet, letting Lucy relax while they were trying to comprehend what Lucy just said.

They only other girl who was relaxed was Mira, because come on, Laxus would never think marriage. It's Laxus.

Right?

* * *

**Ok, so for those of you who read this... Since im in the army and i am barely home AND I have writers block, i have not been able to write much... Also, the last time i updated my stories, the site decided to dick with me and not update shit... So i am very sorry i didn't notice sooner and i didn't fix it...**

**I will try to write another chapter before i leave again, but no promises because I really can't come up with anything for now so.. Bare with me here...**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Till next time :P**


	38. Chapter 37

**PLEASE DONT KILL ME! HERE! HAVE A CHAPTER!**

* * *

And so, the next and final day came.

But today was no normal day, nope. Nuh-uh.

"What the hell happened to the girls?" Gajeel asked as all the girls left breakfast as quietly as they came.

After Lucy said what she said, each girl thought the proposal was to her, and therefore, they were shocked and quiet.

"Who knows?" Gray replied a bit worried.

"You think they found out?" Laxus asked with wide eyes [Which was SO not like him if you ask the boys]

"Nah, I think their just sad it's the last day" Natsu replied nonchalantly.

"Laxus, that's actually good! Now we can set everything up without Mira noticing" Jellal said as he patted Laxus's back.

"Fine, let's start then" He replied.

And so the boys all went to do their thing as the girls went upstairs to calm their selves down.

* * *

Time went by and it was soon lunch time.

As the girls went down to the dining room, they met with a room full of nicely sliced fruits with no boys around.

"Strange" Cana said as she eyed a plate of mangos.

"Indeed" Erza commented while drooling over the strawberry mountain that called – I mean screamed – her name.

"Girls," Mira said after sighing. "How about we forget about _that_ thing and just enjoy our last day here?" She asked smiling.

The girls all chuckled and nodded in agreement.

And so, the day became a girl's fun-day [since the boys were nowhere to be found].

* * *

As the day went on, and the girls decided to dress up just for fun, a game had started between them.

"So basically, you do a makeover to me, and I do it to the next girl?" Lucy asked just to verify, and got answered with nodded from all the girls.

"Ok" Lucy giggled as Mira pulled her to the "Makeover room".

It took about 5 hours to make every girl go through her makeover session, and it was worth it!

Mira made Lucy look like a top model!

Lucy wore a long, navy-colored, opened-back dress that hugged all her curves in the perfect way with black high heels that were ever so elegant. Her hair was pulled up to a flower like bun. Her makeup was light-smokey with red lipstick. Definitely a Marilyn Agency top model.

Lucy made Levy's sexy side show for ones.

Levy had a red, strapless, thigh-high, tight dress with a golden belt on her waist that made her body look so much more "adult" with the gold high heels. Her hair was straitened down and her makeup consisted of a thin eyeliner, mascara and natural colored lipstick, Innocent yet wild.

Levy somehow made Cana's sex appeal even more powerful!

Cana had a white, one sleeved, loose belly shirt with a black mini pencil skirt and black high heels decorated with silver rivets on the back side of them. Her hair was tied to a high pony tail and she had a smoky styled makeup that made her look sexy as a playboy model.

Cana made Erza look like the queen she was.

Erza had a long silver dress with a deep cleavage cut and a cut on the side that showed her beautiful leg and black high heels. Her hair was wavy and she had a small tiara on top with light make up and a beautiful black necklace. She truly looked like Queen Tatiana.

Erza made Juvia's shyness be replaced with the sex appeal she was hiding.

Juvia had a thin, sky blue mini lace dress with an open back and dark blue high heel. Her hair was loose and messy and her makeup was dark and daring. Juvia was no longer shy.

Since Evergreen, Lisanna and Bisca already did a makeover on themselves, it was up to Juvia to make Mira look just like a princess.

Mira wore a princess-like, strapless, long white dress with white high heels. Her hair was loose and she had a white flower crown. Her makeup was simple. She looked like a true princess.

By the time they were finished, the sun was setting on the horizon.

* * *

"We look gorgeous!" Lucy gasped as they all looked in the mirror.

"Yes we do" Erza agreed as she smiled at herself.

"Hey girls! Can you pl-" Gray couldn't talk as he saw the girls, all of them looked amazing!

"You just saved us some time" Gray said with a smile after he stopped drooling over Juvia.

"What do toy mean?" Mira asked, seeming a bit confused by his statement.

"Nothing, can all of you just come with me?" Gray replied laughing awkwardly.

The girls nodded and followed him outside.

* * *

As they all went to the beach, every girl got her man by her side except Mira, who was told to go last after all the couples.

"Where the hell is Laxus?" Mira asked herself as she walked behind everyone.

After a few minutes of walking, all the girls stopped and gasped at the place.

The boys made a beautiful big white shed, with white roses covering everything, and some roses floating in the water. Many candles lighted up the place as they walked through and stood by the sides.

Mira was told to keep going straight to the shed while the couples all stood on the sides.

The girls already knows where this is going, tearing up from the beautiful gesture.

"Oh my…" Mira said as she met Laxus in the shed, wearing a white tux with red roses in hand.

Laxus smiled warmly at Mira as he began to speak.

"Mira, the love of my life. I have so many things I want to say to you.

I know I don't usually show you how much I love you, but I just want you to know that I am truly head over heels for you.

I am in love with your hair, your smile, your eyes, your moods, your power, your need to make everyone a couple, your happiness, your body and just you. I am in love with you.

And that is why, with the help of our friends, I am asking you…

Will you, Mirajane Strauss, marry me, and make me the happiest person in the whole universe?"

By the time he had finished talking, all the girls cried from happiness while the guys chuckled and calmed them down.

Mira was standing in front of Laxus, with hands covering her mouth as she shed tears of pure happiness and love as to what her love just said.

"Y-yes... I w-would" Mira said stuttering as she hugged Laxus for dear life.

"Of course I would" She whispered to him, making him smile.

They kissed as everyone cheered.

Laxus took her hand and put the ring on it, and got up to kiss his -now- fiancée.

"I cannot believe you did this!" Mira said smiling widely as she admired the love of her life.

"I would do anything for you" Laxus replied.

The evening went on with everyone smiling and congratulating the new engaged couple.

* * *

As Sunday came and everyone were back at the guild, another huge party accrued due to Makarov being informed his grandson is now (finally) engaged to Mira.

As everybody drank and sang, no one noticed the one little missing this.

But hey, there's no way something bad happened, right?

* * *

"Natsu! Wake up!" Happy screamed at his best friend.

He found Natsu lying on the floor of his and Lucy's house.

"Why are you sleeping when there's a huge party over at the guild?!" Happy yelled right as Natsu opened his eyes.

"What..?" Natsu asked as he got up from the floor with a huge headache.

"Where's Luce?" He asked the blue cat.

"Maybe she's at the party? Although I didn't see her there… What happened to you anyways?" Happy said as he brought water to Natsu.

"I have no idea, one moment I was laughing with Luce, and the next thing I know, you woke me up with no Luce around."

After some time of getting ready, Natsu and Happy went to the guild to look for Lucy, but they couldn't find her.

"Shit" Natsu said as he realized that something was wrong.

* * *

"I got her!" a cloaked person yelled as he entered his underground house.

"And the boy?" Another man asked him.

"I knocked him out, he has no idea" The cloaked man said as he chuckled.

"Good job. Go get her ready." The other man ordered, receiving a nod from the cloaked man.

"Your powers will be mine, Lucy Heartfillia, The princess of the stars" The man said as he smirked.

* * *

**So... Yeah... About my sudden leave...**

**As some of you might know, i am now a soldier and i am barely home. I mostly read stories from my phone when i can, but i cant really write anything while i'm there... Sorry...**

**welp... I know this is not as good as it could have been, but i hope you still enjoyed!**

**Till next time :D**


	39. Announcement

As you may or may not know, I am a soldier now and I am barely home. And when I am home, I don't have any ideas for my stories… So… For the time being (and please forgive me for this) I will not continue to update "The memory" and "A Place Where I Belong".

**BUT**

I do have this idea that is kinda based on my life as a soldier, just with a few twists and turns so it will fit the FT characters… Ad list as much as I can…

So…. **NEW STORY! YAYYY!** (No?... Ok… Sorry…)

Anyways… I wrote a lot of baselines for the story during my staying in my base and I think I'll be able to update it more because it's practically about what I am experiencing as a female soldier. So… I hope it will be good…

And now… I have a request…** I NEED YOUR HELP!**

Since I do want to update my other stories but I don't have ideas, I would love it if you could give me ideas and baselines to go with and I will try to write new chapters for them.. Of course whoever helps will get credit over it and whatever they want.. One-shots and such…

Hope you'll help and I am so So SO Sorry for not updating… I prefer to update when the chapters are good and not crap… And just so you'd know… I wrote a lot a chapters but they all just suck…

Anyways… Yeah… Bye :)


	40. Chapter 38

"What the.." Lucy said as she work up in a dark and dusty room

"Up so early?" A voice a asked

"Who is that?" She stood up and looked for her keys, only to find out she didn't have them

"No…" She whispered

"Yes, I know of your powers, Lucy" The voice said

""What do you want?

"Well, to have them, of course" He said

A man appeared in front of Lucy, A young man, tall, brown hair, wearing a… doctor's cloak?

"Who are you?" Lucy asked confused

"Lucy, Wake up" The man said and disappeared

"Wake up?... AHA!" Lucy fell to the floor, clutching her head, It hurt, A lot!

"Wh-whats happening? Ghaa!" She cried

Everything went white, then black, it felt weird.

Lucy felt like she was floating

"Wake up Lucy, Please" She heard a familiar voice say

"Please baby girl, we miss you" She heard another familiar voice say

Lucy tried to answer, but she couldn't

"We should go darling, maybe tomorrow" One voice said

"yeah, maybe tomorrow" The other voice replied

_"M..mom? da…dad?" _Lucy asked herself

It was quiet for what felt like forever

Then, Lucy heard a beep, and then another one. It sounded like a heard monitor

Why would she hear a heart monitor?

…

Lucy opened her eyes and was met with a well-lighted white room

A hospital room

After her eyes got adjusted, Lucy looked around

She saw her mother's purse, flowers, teddy bears and a very familiar scarf.

"Oh my, Lucy! You woke up! Darling! Call the doctor fast!" She heard her mother yell from across the room

"What's going on?" Lucy asked confused

"You don't remember, do you honey?" Her mother said with saddened eyes

"No, I don't" Lucy said

"You were in a car accident" The doctor said as he walked in

He was young, tall, and had brown hair

"What?" Lucy asked, very much confused

"About half a year ago, you were in a car accident. A drunk driver ran into you, Luckily he wasn't driving too fast, but you did flew a few meters and got hurt all over. You had a broken arm, broken leg and a serious head injury"

The doctor explained, and Lucy started to remember everything

_"So, none of the magic guild was real? Natsu is not real?" _ Lucy thought to herself

…

As the doctor finished checking everything, he left Lucy with her parents for a while

"How do you feel babygirl?" Her father asked whilst rubbing her arm

"I'm ok, great even" Lucy replied smiling

"Why did you buy me so much flowers and teddies though?" She added as she sat up on her bed

"We didn't, actually" her father replied

"A nice young man came in everyday to tell you stories and he always brought you gifts, whishing you woke up as soon as possible" Her mother added

"Really? How nice" Lucy replied smiling

There was a knock on the door

"Come in" Lucy replied

No one came in

"Come in!" Lucy yelled a bit louder

"Jude, can you please go check who that is? Layla asked her husband

"Sure thing" he replied and opened the door

He stood there for a minute, then walked out. A few minutes later, he walked back in with Magnolia flowers and a blue cat teddy.

"The boy came, but when he heard your voice he got shy and didn't want to come in, he asked me to give this to you" He said and gave Lucy the presents

"What? No! I want to meet him!" Lucy objected and tried to get up, but her mother stopped her

"Give him time, he got used to seeing you asleep" She said as she pushed Lucy back into her bed

"Fine" Lucy pouted

"That my little babygirl" Jude replied laughing, and Layla joined in with him

Lucy pouted some more, but soon enough joined the laughter

On the other side of the door, the young man peeked in and smiled, seeing the girl he visited for 6 months awake and laughing with her family

"I might just come in one day and meet you, Luce" he said and walked away

* * *

Yo!...

Sorry for the long wait, and sorry for the short chappy.. Dont have much time sadly..

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
